You Get Me Closer To God en francais
by americnxidiot-translated
Summary: Traduction par BaaBby-x3 Ils se retrouvent pour une raison, et une seule et unique raison. Tout le monde est content. Personne n'est blessé. Vraiment ? " I wanna feel you from the inside /Je veux te sentir de l'intérieur " - ExB Tous Humains & Lemons
1. Prologue

**You Get Me Closer To God FR**

**[ Traductrice : BaaBby-x - Emilie ]**

_**Let's go !**_

**Je tiens à remercier Rachel, l'auteur de la merveilleuse fiction « You Get Me Closer To God », qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire en français pour vous la faire partager.**

**Vous pouvez trouver YGMCTG en version originale sur son compte « americnxidiot » et en lien ici :**

**http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/4693022/1/You_Get_Me_Closer_To_God**

**N'hésitez pas à poser des questions et laissez des reviews, je tâcherais de vous répondre à partir de mon propre compte ou d'une autre manière, puisque l'auteur poste ma traduction sur son compte spécial traduction :)**

**Cette fiction est complète, elle contient en tout 21 chapitres. Les personnages sont Tous Humains. Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire de YGMCTG à americnxidiot bien sur.**

**Et oui, il y a beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de LEMON Edward & Bella ( Hip hip hip hourra ! )**

_**Enjoy !**_

***

**Prologue**

**Bella**

Mon dos allait être écorché à cause des frottements de haut en bas contre le mur. Comme si je m'en souciais.

Nine Inch Nails gémissaient à travers les hauts parleurs et je sentais les vibrations qui remontaient dans son corps, rajoutés à l'intensité de celui-ci.

Ces doigts – les siens, étroitement entrelacés aux miens, me soulevaient et me poussaient. J'étais bouche bée tandis que sa bouche faisait des aller-retour constants entre mon cou et mes mamelons. Nos respirations saccadées complétaient le rythme de la musique. Mes jambes l'agrippaient comme un étau autour de sa taille.

" Putain, Bella. " Je glissais légèrement en bas du mur tandis que ses genoux s'affaissaient de plaisir.

" Edward, " Je retrouvais momentanément la voix, " assieds toi. " Rien d'autre n'avait été prononcé pendant qu'il tirait mes bras autour de son cou et s'asseyait soigneusement sur le plancher, mon corps perché sur le sien. Nous n'avions jamais cessé de bouger.

Je pris avantage de ma position, reprenant ses doigts et forçant mes lèvres ouvertes sur les siennes. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour ça, la sensation sauvage de sa langue luttant contre la mienne, alors que mes hanches basculaient des deux sens, en haut et en bas. Nous parlions seulement avec des gémissements et des soupires inintelligibles de nos prénoms.

_" I wanna fuck you like an animal " - Je veux te baiser comme un animal_

Il nous bascula, sans jamais décoller nos bouches. Délaissant ma main, il jeta ma jambe gauche par dessus son épaule avant de replonger en moi. Le fort gémissement qui émergea de ma gorge était presque embarrassant. Mais là encore, comme si je m'en souciais. Nous avions été bien trop loin pour être embarrassés. Et puis en plus, il aimait ça. Sa langue devenait plus forte contre la mienne tandis qu'il répondait avec un grognement. Je poussais contre son épaule, nous basculant encore une fois.

_" I wanna feel you from the inside " - Je veux te sentir de l'intérieur_

Je passai mes ongles sur ses tétons et retirai ma bouche loin de la sienne, me concentrant à la place sur ce point sensible, derrière son oreille droite. Il me récompensa avec un délicieux gémissement, murmurant mon nom comme si je l'avais déconnecté de Terre.

_" I wanna fuck you like an animal " - Je veux te baiser comme un animal_

Des trois mois où nous baisions de temps à autre, cela n'avait jamais été aussi fort. Ses doigts attirèrent à nouveau ma bouche vers la sienne avant de saisir étroitement ma taille, m'aidant dans mes mouvements. Je n'avais jamais réellement fait ça avec un autre, mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer que c'était meilleur que ça.

Je gémis encore pendant qu'il suçait violemment ma lèvre inférieure, utilisant parfois ses dents. Le plaisir et la douleur en étaient presque insupportables.

_" My whole existence is flawed " - Mon existence entière est imparfaite_

Ses yeux, allumés par l'atroce passion, brûlaient dans les miens pendant que ses hanches devenaient plus brutales. J'accélérais, vers le bas, vers le haut et vers le bas et il se soulevait du sol pour me rencontrer à chaque poussée. Nos respirations perdirent tout rythme et se mélangeaient à nos gémissements. Nos mains cherchèrent à l'aveuglette, saisissant tout ce que nous pouvions atteindre. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent encore et encore.

Cette familière et intense explosion s'échappa en moi, de mon front à mes orteils et une fois passée, je retombai sur lui de tout mon poids.

_" You Get Me Closer To God " - Tu me rapproches de Dieu_

Mes yeux essayèrent de rouler en arrière dans ma tête mais je les forçai à rester devant son visage. De mes dix-sept années d'existence, je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi sexy que cet homme pendant un orgasme. Parce que quand nous baisions, il n'était pas en quelque sorte mon ami de lycée, et il n'était pas mon partenaire de biologie, ou le pote qui buvait avec mon frère Emmett. Il était un homme, et il m'emmenait à des sommets que je ne pouvais pas comprendre.

Je m'effondrai, ma tête retombant mollement sur son adorable torse. Plaçant un chaste baiser sur son téton, je roulai sur le tapis doré de sa chambre à coucher. Les seuls bruits dans la pièce étaient les dernières notes de la chanson et nos essoufflements.

Après un long moment, je brisai le silence " Mon Dieu, je sais que je dois rentrer à la maison mais je peux à peine sentir mes jambes "

Il étouffa un rire avec un arrogant amusement. J'eus un petit rire suffisant, sachant qu'il était aussi fatigué que moi après cet agréable et particulière session. Sa grimace tomba légèrement et il me rejoignit. Il balaya doucement ma lèvre du bout des doigts, m'envoyant une décharge à travers mon corps fatigué. Lorsqu'il le retira, son doigt était rouge. J'étais en train de saigner ?

" Je devrais dire que je suis désolé, mais je ne le suis pas. "

Je lui souris, soulagée qu'il n'essayait pas de me prendre pour une idiote " Et je devrais me sentir désolée que tu ne sois pas désolé, mais je ne le suis pas "

Je me relevai en gémissant et me rhabillai. Il n'avait pas bougé de sa place, parterre.

" Merde. " Mon dos se tendit quand j'attrapais mon sac à dos. Il se leva rapidement et me lança un regard inquiet. Je chassais la douleur de mon visage et fis une grimace. " Totalement mérité, Edward, dit Jésus Christ "

Il se déplaça du sol seulement pour s'effondrer sur son lit avec son sourire au coin " Jésus Christ a raison "

Je remontai la fermeture éclair de ma veste et me dirigea vers la sortie.

" Je te vois en Biologie, Eddie " Je le taquinai. Il détestait ce nom.

" Pareil pour toi, JellyBean* "Merde, bien joué.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi, m'assurant qu'elle était bien verrouillée, et retournai dans le monde où Edward et moi nous nous remarquions à peine.

Je sautillai tout le long du chemin jusqu'à ma voiture.

***

*** JellyBean, c'est un bonbon gelé, un peu mou à l'intérieur comme les Dragibus. **

**J'avoue que le sens de certaines expressions m'ont échappé lol J'ai essayé de ne pas trop faire de mot à mot pour que qu'on comprenne un peu mieux. Voilà :)**

**Le ton est donné, n'est ce pas ? :D Du lemon, du lemon ! **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Traduction française de « You Get Me Closer To God » par BaaBby-x. Cette histoire appartient à americanxidiot.**

**Je ne traduis pas les titres des chapitres puisque ce sont en fait des titres de chansons =) L'auteur les a très bien choisi par rapport à l'histoire donc je les laisse tel quel.**

**Ce chapitre a pour chanson principale « Closer » de Nine Inch Nails ( Très sensuel et sexuel, à écouter :D )**

**Bonne lecture et un grand merci pour vos reviews.**

**Emilie.**

*******

**Chapitre 1 : Closer**

**Bella**

Je laissai Emmett à la voiture et rejoignis Alice vers les salles de cours. Nous commencions alors notre routine matinale. Elle se moquait de mes vêtements et je lui disais d'aller se faire voir. Il n'y avait rien de mal dans ma garde-robe. Les Jeans et les Converses étaient toujours à la mode, et les sweat-shirts étaient juste pratiques. Il faisait froid à Washington.

« Je suis sérieuse Bella, tu serais stupéfaite de voir le résultat si tu mettais le pull que je t'ai acheté. Un petit décolleté fait toute la différence »

« Ne parles pas de mon décolleté, et je ne parlerais pas de ton ridicule et énorme béguin pour Jasper Whitlock qui pour quelque raison qui soit te fait réagir autrement. » Son visage rougit légèrement et elle me lança un regard furieux.

« Très bien, » elle se radoucit, « mais ne viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule quand tu auras 30 ans et que tu seras toujours vierge. »

J'entendis une forte toux provenant de derrière.

Il souriait. Ce trou du cul.

« Tu es toujours malade, Edward ? » Alice demanda, l'air soucieux. J'adorais cette fille. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour les personnes qu'elle aimait, même si elle ne les laissait jamais tranquille à propos de leurs fringues. « Tu as quitté le lycée tellement rapidement et ensuite tu t'es enfermé dans ta chambre toute la nuit. »

Il se força à ne garder qu'un petit sourire sur son visage, et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa sœur jumelle. « J'étais vraiment fatigué hier, mais je vais mieux maintenant, merci » Il se tourna vers moi, « Hey Bella, comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

« Pas mal. Prêt pour une analyse microscopique ? » Je répondis tranquillement. Nous étions bons à ces discutions nonchalantes.

« Oh. Définitivement. » Il leva les yeux au ciel. Impeccable.

« Mon dieu, Bella, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé à la lèvre ? »

J'avais une petite croûte sur la lèvre inférieure, à l'endroit même où Edward avait agressivement attaqué ma bouche. J'aurais du m'attendre à ce qu'Alice s'en aperçoive. Cette fille voyait tout. Bien sûr, Emmett n'avait rien remarqué, mais il était comme d'habitude trop concentré sur sa bimbo blonde de petite amie pour voir autre chose. D'une certaine manière, j'étais redevable à Rosalie pour la distraction. Je ne pense pas qu'Emmett aurait été très content de savoir les autres endroits où Edward avait marqué mon corps hier …

Mais je ne pouvais pas penser à ça pour l'instant si je comptais en obtenir aussi aujourd'hui. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres comme si je remarquais ça pour la première fois.

« Ah, oui, » Je me forçai à avoir l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de comprendre. « je suis rentrée dans un mur hier soir. Trop affamée pour le dîner, je suppose. » Alice et Edward rirent tous les deux, et Alice secoua la tête.

« Je me disais aussi. »

« J'espère que c'était un bon dîner Bella, ta lèvre s'est plutôt cognée méchamment. » Edward me sourit. Il feignait l'innocence. Je voulais le frapper.

Au lieu de ça j'avais seulement répondu, « Et bien, j'ai connu meilleur. » Ses yeux s'assombrirent instantanément mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque Alice et moi étions déjà entrées dans notre classe.

Le cours d'histoire était toujours ennuyant. Le professeur n'avait pas plus que la cinquantaine et montrer autant d'intérêt sur le sujet que ses élèves. J'avais l'habitude de me perdre dans mes pensées ou bien de m'endormir. Je passai doucement ma langue sur la croûte de ma lèvre, encore une fois et souris en repensant à comment je l'avais eu.

- - - - -

Edward et moi nous étions rencontré six mois auparavant lorsque Emmett et moi avions déménagé de Phoenix pour vivre avec notre père. Je partageais plusieurs cours avec Alice dans la matinée et le courant était tout de suite bien passé entre nous. Elle nous avait proposé de nous asseoir avec ses amis pour le déjeuner. Elle partageait la table avec deux filles, Jessica et Angela, et deux garçons, Eric et Ben. Elle m'avait prévenu que son frère jumeau s'asseyait aussi avec elle, mais rien ne m'avait préparé à la première fois que je l'avais vu.

La seconde où j'avais posé mes yeux sur son visage parfais, tout mon sang s'était précipité entre mes jambes. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une attraction aussi immédiate pour quelqu'un de ma vie. Il avait de profonds yeux verts, une peau de porcelaine et des cheveux qui le rendaient vraiment sexy. Je me souviens qu'il portait un tee-shirt noir et un jean ajusté, exposant son corps long et fin. Je suis vraiment étonnée de ne pas avoir bavé.

Après l'avoir observé pendant ce que je pensais être des minutes, mais qui n'était en fin de compte qu'une poignée de secondes, quelque chose de miraculeux se produit. Je lui tendis ma main et me présentai sans bégayer ni rougir.

« Bella Swan, petite nouvelle à Phoenix, amie d'Alice. »

Il leva un sourcil vers moi « Edward Cullen, vit à Phoenix depuis toujours, frère d'Alice. »

La chaleur que je sentais à travers notre poignée de main était incroyable. De la pure alchimie sexuelle, une étincelle électrique passa dans ma main. Ses grands et beaux yeux me prouvèrent qu'il l'avait ressenti lui aussi. J'aurais dû sauter sur lui à ce moment là, au diable Alice et ses amis, et Emmett assis derrière moi. Effectivement, ils m'avaient stoppé dans mon élan. Emmett et Edward parlèrent sport et musique, et j'écoutais Alice divaguer à propos de Port Angeles pour le reste du déjeuner.

Nous n'avions pas reparlé ensemble jusqu'au cours de biologie. Il s'était assis tranquillement près du seul siège vide, lisant son livre. Il aborda un joli petit sourire quand il remarqua la disposition des tables de travail.

« Alors Bella Swan, petite nouvelle à Phoenix, amie d'Alice, » Ses yeux scintillaient. Je ne savais même pas que les yeux pouvaient faire ça. « trois questions pour toi. »

Je parviens à me contrôler pour ne pas le reluquer jusqu'à remarquer qu'il m'observait lui aussi de haut. « Okay, Edward Cullen, vit à Phoenix depuis toujours, frère d'Alice. »

Il eut un sourire satisfait « Type de sushi préféré, dernier film que tu as loué, et chanson qui te trotte souvent dans la tête. »

Je me reposais sur mes bras, et entrepris de répondre à sa série de questions quand le professeur commença son cours.

« Unagi Rolls* _( Note de la traductrice : sushi avec de l'anguille et du concombre )_, Sur le Quai_*( film de 1954 avec Marlon Brandon )_ et Closer, » Je lui chuchotai pendant que Mr. Banner lisait le programme à voix haute. Ma bouche s'était rapproché malgré moi à quelques centimètres de son oreille, et j'eus un mal fou à me tenir à une distance convenable.

Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, laissant échapper un petit souffle une fois que je retournai à ma place, et déchira un morceau de papier de son cahier.

_L'anguille est un délicieux poisson, bon choix._

_Marlon Brandon, un autre un bon choix._

_Closer ?_

Il poussa avec hâte le papier devant moi et je répondis.

_Nine Inch Nails. Tu ne l'as jamais entendu ?_

Un faible rougissement apparut sur ses joues, comme s'il avait compris à quoi cela faisait référence. Il n'écrivit rien en retour, et je m'inquiétais une minute sur le fait que je lui avais fait peur. C'était avant qu'il se rapproche de moi à tel point que je pouvais sentir son odeur et qu'il chanta à mon oreille « I wanna fuck you like an animal / Je veux te baiser comme un animal. »

J'en eus presque un orgasme, là, ici dans la salle de biologie.

Ce beau et irritant sourire satisfait était réapparu sur son visage quand j'osais à nouveau lever les yeux sur lui.

« C'est cette chanson ? » Il murmura. J'hochai la tête. Je n'étais pas encore sûre d'être capable de parler.

Lorsque le cours se finit, nous quittâmes la pièce, tous deux avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Le jour suivant se passa de la même manière.

Je m'assis à côté de lui sans demander l'autorisation et me tournai vers lui « Boisson préféré, premier album que tu as acheté, et dernier livre que tu as lu. »

Il était amusé par mon petit jeu « Root Beer* _( bière avec de la vanille, du réglisse … )_ ou si tu voulais dire alcoolisé Barcadi Razz_*( du rhum )_, Days of Future Passed de The Moody Blues, et, » Il jeta un coup d'œil au livre posé près de lui, « 1984. »

« Moody Blues ? » Je le taquinai, « un peu bizarre pour un gosse._** »**_

Il s'agita, « Mon père les adorait, et il avait l'habitude de me chanter « Nights In White Satins » pour me faire dormir. » Son sourire retomba et il piqua un fard en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Et pas qu'un peu, comme son adorable teint d'hier, mais complètement, avec un vrai rougissement qui s'étendait de ses joues jusqu'à la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Je ris doucement de son embarras « C'est vraiment mignon, Edward. » Il rit à en perdre haleine et posa son regard sur moi.

Et c'était comme si nous étions retourné en arrière, à un autre moment. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait pressé de le briser. Ses yeux expressifs évaluaient mon visage, s'obscurcissant quand il observa mes yeux, mes lèvres. Je lui renvoyai la faveur avec avidité, le dévorant du regard. Banner commença son cours avant qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit, et nous nous étions tournés vers ailleurs.

Je suppose que comme Edward et Emmett devinrent amis très vite et qu'Alice et moi nous entendions vraiment bien, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter d'être seule avec Edward. Les frères et les sœurs étaient une sorte de casseurs d'ambiance. Je parvins à l'éviter en dehors des cours pendant plus de deux mois. Nous parlions très peu en dehors du cours de Biologie. Je prenais d'autres précautions bien sûr, m'assurant que j'étais toujours avec soit Emmett, soit Alice quand je devais le voir.

Il semblait faire la même chose, depuis qu'il avait pris soin de sortir de la maison quand j'y étais pour traîner avec Alice. Nous savions tous les deux qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et moi, et la tension sexuelle en Biologie était toujours trop difficile à retenir. Mais aucun d'entre nous ne recherchions ça.

Un jour de fin novembre je relisais _Jane Eyre_ dans le salon lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Je portais un vieux débardeur et un short, mais j'étais persuadé que ce n'était qu'Emmett qui avait simplement oublié sa clef alors je ne fis pas attention. Je déposai mon livre, et ouvris la porte pour voir Edward. Ses yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'il remarqua mon apparence et je regrettais déjà de ne pas avoir enfiler mon sweat-shirt qui reposait inutilement sur le divan.

_« Euh. Salut. Euh. Bella. » Je ne l'avais jamais entendu bégayer avant. « Emmett est là ? Je passais pour voir s'il voulait sortir … ou, euh, faire quelque chose d'autre. »_

_Ma voix sortit plus rauque que je ne l'avais prévue. « Désolée Edward, il a quitté l'école avec Rosalie Hale, et je ne sais pas quand il sera de retour. »_

_« Oh, » Il murmura. Ses mains se resserrent dans ses poings. Ses joues étaient rouges, mais pas d'embarras . Tous mes efforts pour refermer la porte furent réduits à néant lorsque je le regardai dans les yeux. Ils brûlaient vraiment d'un désir ardent. Ardent et affamé. Pour moi._

_Je ne sais pas lequel d'entre nous l'a fait le premier, mais l'instant d'après, Edward fît un pas à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui tandis que le saisissais par le tee-shirt et l'attirais vers moi. Nos lèvres se cognèrent et j'ai cru que j'allais tomber dans les pommes. Il n'y avait pas de baisers doux et hésitants comme si on testait la température de l'eau. Seulement du feu, des langues, des mains, et de l'électricité. Je m'agrippai à ses cheveux et trébuchai en arrière avec lui sur le divan._

_Jusqu'à ce point, je n'avais fait qu'embrasser des garçons. Mais avec le corps d'Edward me pressant contre le canapé, il n'y avait aucune chance que je me contente de ses baisers. Je déboutonnai son jean alors qu'il tâtonnait les rebords de mon débardeur. Nous avions gardé nos tee-shirt au cas où nous devions nous rhabiller en vitesse. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment nous avions contrôlé ce petit moment de clarté pendant notre long moment de passion._

_Nous avions gémis fort quand mes doigts rentrèrent en contact avec les siens. J'avais entendu tellement d'histoires à propos de filles explorant maladroitement le nouveau territoire pendant leur première masturbation, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour nous. J'y allais au pure instinct et il semblait apprécier ça. Utilisant la goutte qui perlait de son bout humide comme lubrifiant, je passais ma main de la base jusqu'à l'extrémité. Il tira rapidement mon short jusqu'à mes genoux et fît courir un long doigt le long de mes parois mouillées._

_Je l'avais déjà fait moi-même avant, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ça. Ses doigts agiles jouaient avec moi comme un maître et m'emmenèrent vers un nouveau précipice. Ma main augmentait sa vitesse à mesure que mon cœur accélérait et montait en flèche. Nous étions restés les yeux dans les yeux lorsque nous atteignîmes le sommet, avant de retomber ensemble. Un regard de pure extase croisa ses traits anguleux et rien qu'à cette vision, mon plaisir augmenta._

_Nous avions replongé nos yeux dans le regard de l'autre pendant quelques secondes, étroitement entrelacés sur le divan. Je remontai mon short pendant qu'il reboutonna son pantalon._

_Et puis, nous avions ri ensemble. Il m'embrassa à nouveau, souriant contre mes lèvres. Puis, après, nous nous relevâmes. _

_« Je pense que c'est mieux de dire que nous nous attendions à ça depuis un moment. » Je ris nerveusement._

_Il eut un grand sourire, « Ça, c'est sur. Ce tout premier jour tu m'as presque tué. ' Closer ? ' Vraiment, Bella ? » Je ris._

Nous en riions encore lorsqu'il s'en alla. Je crois que nous assumions cette petite escapade et que les choses allaient redevenir ce qu'elles étaient d'habitude.

C'était jusqu'à la fois où nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau seuls. Et celle d'après aussi. Nous trouvions toujours des excuses pour être ensemble. Et avant même que je m'en rende compte, Edward et moi couchions ensemble au moins trois fois par semaine.

Personne était au courant de nos activités extrascolaires et nous faisions en sorte que cela reste comme ça. Nous n'étions pas dans une relation amoureuse. Nous ne nous voyions pas d'une manière romantique, et nous savions que les autres ne le comprendraient pas. Ils savaient à peine qu'on était amis.

- - - - -

C'était un merveilleux système, vraiment. Edward avait juste ri quand j'étais bourrée et que j'avais laissé Mike Newton me tripoter à une fête en Décembre. Et j'avais été fière de lui quand il avait eu une fellation par Lauren Mallory dans le placard du gardien le jour de la reprise des cours après les vacances d'hiver. Nous avions en fait eu la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air l'après-midi suivant. Enfin, jusqu'à la nuit dernière je suppose …

La sonnerie retentit, me sortant de mes rêveries sur Edward. Merde. Maintenant, j'étais excitée et ce n'était que l'après-midi.

Je traversai le hall avec une inconfortable douleur entre les jambes. Ce n'aurait pas pu être pire quand je vis Edward s'avançait vers moi avec cet arrogant sourire sur son visage.

Il fredonnait quelque chose. « Re-salut JellyBean. Devrais-je te dire que tes lèvres sont magnifiques aujourd'hui. » Il continuait de fredonner cette chanson qu'il avait en tête.

« Je devrais être furieuse contre toi si je n'étais pas aussi satisfaite qu'en ce moment même » Okay, c'était un mensonge. Pas après avoir pensé à lui pendant tout un cours entier.

Il continuait de fredonner, sans jamais chanter clairement jusqu'à ce qu'on l'arrive à ma salle de cours. Il se rapprocha alors, juste un peu, et chanta, « You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you/ Tu me laisses te pénétrer, tu me laisses te compliquer … »

Je lui laissa un regard noir, et je savais qu'il pouvait lire le désir dans mes yeux quand je lui dis « Tu es un trou du cul, Edward Cullen. »

Il éclata de rire, et retourna dans le hall.

_Plus que six heures à tenir, plus que six heures._


	3. Chapitre 2

**Traduction française de « You Get Me Closer To God » par BaaBby-x. Cette histoire appartient à americnxidiot.**

*******

**Chapitre 2 : Enjoy**

**Bella**

Les dernières heures de cours m'avaient achevé.

Edward prenait soin de mentionner cette chanson, ou ma lèvre autant que possible en Biologie. Il m'avait même demandé comment mon dos allait, me proposant d' « alléger ma tension » s'il le pouvait. J'aurais probablement lever les yeux au ciel face à son discours si je n'avais pas été pas aussi excitée.

Quand je ne me tortillais pas sur ma chaise, je fredonnais assez fort une autre de nos « chansons pour baiser ». Ça ne l'avait fait taire qu'une seconde, mais le silence était bienvenue.

A peine cinq minutes du cours d'Espagnol et mon téléphone vibra.

_Si tu n'es pas nue dans ma chambre dans 30 minutes, il y aura des conséquences à payer._

_-E_

Merci mon Dieu qu'il ait craqué le premier, j'adorais avoir le dessus.

_Deux fois en deux jours, Eddie ? Un peu gourmand, tu ne penses pas ?_

Je souriais. Mon téléphone vibra à nouveau, moins de trente secondes après.

_Je peux toujours demander de l'aide ailleurs si tu veux, JellyBean._

Pas question. Il n'ira nul part sans moi. Pas après m'avoir taquiner toute la journée, et spécialement après avoir utiliser ce surnom. Il y a quelques mois, il avait appris qu'Emmett m'appelait « Jelly Belly* » _( Note de la Traductrice : Grande Marque de JellyBean, les sortes de Dragibus et jeu de mots Bella/Belly )_ quand il voulait m'embêter. Apparemment il avait trouvé ça hilarant et j'étais devenue JellyBean depuis ce jour.

_Ne commence pas à me défier. Retrouve moi au coin dans cinq minutes._

Le coin était notre sanctuaire sexuel. Nous aimions tous les deux tenter l'autre tout au long de la journée. Je veux dire, flirter était presque aussi amusant que baiser. Alors, ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire que l'un d'entre nous ait besoin d'une session immédiatement après l'école. Mais avec Alice et Emmett constamment au alentour, je ne pouvais pas tout simplement sauter dans sa voiture avec lui.

Les choses étaient devenues beaucoup plus faciles lorsqu'il avait trouvé le coin d'une minuscule rue à un pâté de maison du lycée. Complètement caché par des arbres et à presque deux cents mètres de la maison la plus proche, Edward pouvait m'y chercher et m'emmener à la maison sans aucun témoin. Cela pouvait sembler un peu excessif, mais encore une fois, nous aimions ce jeu.

La cloche sonna et je quittai la salle aussi vite que possible sans interrompre mon sprint. Normalement, j'aurai été consternée par les courses rapides à travers le hall. La coordination n'est pas mon point fort. Mais j'avais appris que la frustration sexuelle était un excellent traitement contre les trébuchements.

Il était déjà garé à mon arrivée, la porte côté passager était légèrement entrebaîllée prévoyant notre fuite. Je me glissai sur le siège et fermai la porte. Ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes avant même que je n'eus attaché ma ceinture de sécurité. Nous n'allions même pas quitter notre coin ? C'était déjà arrivé avant.

« Tu as mis beaucoup de temps » Il grogna quand il s'écarta. « Il fait froid aujourd'hui, nous allons chez moi. »

Edward était un bon conducteur, bien que je détestais l'admettre. Le voir derrière le volant me fichait la trouille. Il était insouciant, et roulait un peu trop vite mais il ne perdait jamais le contrôle. Je l'avais vu faire un écart seulement une seule fois, et c'était ma faute. Pauvre gamin qui avait trop peur de retenter l'expérience d'une pipe sur la route après ça*.

Je focalisai mon excitation sur sa cuisse droite, alternant caresses légères et pressions fermes pour ainsi gagner quelques gémissements frustrés. Alice avait son cours de danse après l'école alors il n'y avait aucun obstacle à éviter. Il m'attira hors de la voiture par la main et me poussa dans la maison, en haut des escaliers, dans sa chambre.

Je m'assis sur son lit en me tortillant tandis qu'il parcourait ses CD, s'arrêtant finalement sur un album de Bjork, et il se tourna vers moi avec son petit sourire au coin.

« Tu n'as pas été très gentille aujourd'hui, JellyBean. »

Je déglutis, « Je n'ais pas été gentille ? J'ai le souvenir de notre dernière escapade sur le visage, quelque chose dont tu te sentais le besoin de rappeler fréquemment, Edward. »

« Mais fredonner ' Enjoy ' en Biologie quand je ne pouvais rien faire à ce sujet ? » Ses yeux se rétrécirent avec irritation. « Tu es une terrible allumeuse. »

La provocation commençait bien, mais j'étais trop excitée pour ça. « Je ne peux pas être une allumeuse si je n'ais pas les intentions qui suivent. »

Ses lèvres se courbaient pour faire cette grimace dévastatrice et nous avions jeté à terre nos tee-shirt avant même que nous bouches se rencontrent. Je le tirai d'un coup sec sur moi, sur son lit, laissant tranquille son visage seulement pour atteindre sa ceinture. Il défaisait les boutons de mon jean quand nous entendîmes un bruit fâcheux.

« Edward ? » La porte étouffa légèrement la voix d'Alice, et nous avions immédiatement arrêté de nous embrasser. Il reprit son souffle avant de répondre.

« Ouais Alice, quoi de beau ? » Ses paumes parcouraient ma poitrine et je dus retenir un gémissement.

« Pourquoi tu as fermé ta porte pour écouter du Bjork ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas à la danse ? » Il était beaucoup plus cohérent que je l'étais à ce moment là.

« Ça a été annulé, » elle répondit, « Maintenant réponds à ma question. » Autant j'aimais Alice et sa stupide mentalité, ce n'était pas très appréciable maintenant.

Il colla son front au mien et soupira. « J'ai besoin d'une raison pour être seul ? »

Le rire d'Alice fît écho dans le couloir. « Non, mais arrête ça, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour le cadeau de Maman. »

Edward commença à protester mais Alice était plus rapide. « Et pas de Mais ! Ramène ton cul en bas. »

Ses pas devenaient plus silencieux à mesure où elle descendait dans le hall et Edward laissa échapper un soupir de martyr. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Nous venions d'être interrompus dans nos ébats par sa sœur, et elle ne l'avait même pas réalisé.

« Reste ici. » Il se releva de moi et passa son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête. Il siffla quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec son évidente érection. Regardant rapidement autour de lui, il attrapa un sweat-shirt ample qui lui tombait au dessous de la taille. « Je reviens aussi vite que je peux. »

La porte se referma silencieusement derrière lui, et je poussai un gémissement dans le coussin. Je n'avais aucune idée de combien de temps il partirait et je ne pouvais pas quitter la maison avec Alice dans le salon. Mon sac était dans la voiture, oublié à cause de notre ardeur, alors j'enfilai mon tee-shirt et m'approchai de son étagère.

J'étais sur le coup stupéfaite par la taille de sa bibliothèque. Je veux dire, j'étais dans sa chambre tout le temps mais je n'étais pas exactement en état de regarder au alentour. La majorité de ses livres étaient des classiques avec quelques uns de mes livres modernes favoris sur la plus petite étagère inférieure. Je saisis un roman pour occuper mon temps mais je m'étais attardée sur l'autre côté de son étagère.

Je savais qu'il avait une impressionnante collection de musique, mais je pris un moment pour parcourir les artistes. Je ne reconnaissais pas beaucoup de noms, mais je notais quelques albums merveilleux que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il apprécie.

Après ça, je réalisai exactement à quel point j'en savais peu sur Edward Cullen. Physiquement, je le connaissais mieux que moi-même. Je savais qu'il avait quatre tâches de rousseur sur son épaule droite, et trois sur la gauche. Ses lèvres devenaient plus roses quand il était excité, et ses yeux changeaient de couleur selon de son humeur. Ses pieds étaient la partie la plus chatouilleuse de son corps. Il avait une série de cicatrices sur ses genoux à cause de ses blessures d'enfance. Et quand je suçais la peau sensible derrière son oreille droite, il répondait avec enthousiasme.

Mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait pour s'amuser, mis à part moi. Je ne savais pas où il voulait aller pour l'université, ou ce qu'il voulait faire avec sa femme. Je ne savais pas quelle était sa couleur préférée, ni son plat préféré, s'il avait des allergies ou s'il s'était déjà cassé un os. La plupart des choses futiles que je savais de lui, je les avais apprises par Alice.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et je paniquai, plongeant sous le lit pendant que la porte s'ouvrit. J'entendis le bruit de la serrure derrière la personne qui était entrée.

« Bella ? » Il chuchota tout bas.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et sortit de ma cachette. Mes joues virèrent au rouge quand je rencontrai ses yeux alors que je m'asseyais sur son lit. Il avait simplement ri et tourna les haut-parleurs vers le haut.

« Elle ne peut pas nous entendre, mais elle ne s'en ira pas avant cinq heures. Maintenant, où en étions-nous ? »

Les magnifiques mains d'Edward atteignirent le bord de mon tee-shirt, mais je les envoyais paître.

« Edward, je ne ferais pas de sexe avec toi avec Alice en bas ! »

Il pleurnicha, mais son sourire me montra qu'il avait compris. Aucun d'entre nous ne voulait avoir cette conversation si elle _aurait _entendu quelque chose. Il serra ma main une nouvelle fois et marcha vers son étagère, balayant du regard les titres pour trouver un nouveau CD. Quand ma fréquence cardiaque se calma à un niveau raisonnable, je me rappelai de ma dernière pensée.

« On ne sait rien à propos de l'un et de l'autre. »

Edward se retourna d'où il se trouvait et fronça les sourcils, son front se ridant dans la confusion. « De quoi tu parles ? Bien sûr que si. »

« Ah oui ? » Il restait confus, alors j'expliquai un peu plus. « Edward, je n'avais pas remarqué ton incroyable collection de livres avant aujourd'hui. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui t'intéresse ou ce que tu veux faire une fois diplômé. Je ne te connais pas. »

Un regard de compréhension apparut sur son visage.

« Hum. Je suppose que tu as raison. Nous avons directement sauté dans l'aspect physique, n'est ce pas ? » Il me fît son petit sourire au coin et s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit.

Je ne pouvais rien n'y faire, mais souris en retour. « Oui, et crois moi, je n'ai aucun regret à propos de ça. C'est juste que ça m'a mis un peu hors de moi quand j'ai réalisé que je ne savais même pas ton deuxième prénom. » Je gloussai, « Je peux décrire chaque centimètre de ton corps dans les moindres détails mais je ne connais pas ton deuxième prénom. »

Il rit et me tendit la main, « Edward Anthony. »

Je la secouai, appréciant les picotements qui se diffusaient dans mon bras à son contact, « Isabella Marie. »

« Bien Isabella Marie, nous avons deux heures à tuer, » Il posa sa paume sous son menton comme s'il était dans une intense réflexion. « Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? »

*******

*** La péripétie dans la voiture a été écrite par l'auteur, americnxidiot. C'est un One Shoot qui n'est pas intégré à cette fiction. Hihihi :p Un petit lemon que je prendrais beaucoup de plaisir à vous traduire si vous le voulez bien entendu.**

**La chanson de ce chapitre était donc « Enjoy » de Bjork. **

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font chaud au cœur et m'encouragent énormément :)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Traduction française de « You Get Me Closer To God » par BaaBby-x3. Cette histoire appartient à americnxidiot.**

*******

**Chapitre 3 : Young Lust**

**Bella**

Une semaine. Sept jours depuis la dernière fois où j'avais eu du sexe. Six jours depuis la dernière fois où j'avais été dans la chambre d'Edward.

Les deux heures que nous avions passé enfermés dans sa chambre avaient été étonnamment agréables. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie mal de coucher avec Edward en tant que connaissance occasionnelle, mais j'avais été surprise de me sentir beaucoup mieux maintenant que je le connaissais _vraiment. _Il était aussi amusant et intelligent que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Incroyablement passionné par la musique, il était déchiré entre son rêve de jouer au piano pour le restant de sa vie et le rêve de son père qu'il devienne médecin. Il avait eu une petite amie pendant trois mois à l'âge de quinze ans, mais ce n'avait été rien de sérieux. Son type de cuisine préféré était la cuisine Japonaise, et il détestait les pizzas. D'une certaine manière, je pense que c'était une bonne chose que sa sœur nous ait interrompu.

Mais la petite part de gratitude que j'avais eu envers Alice était partie maintenant que cela faisait sept jours. Emmett avait joué le Super-Grand Frère quand j'étais revenue à la maison – me demandant où j'étais, pourquoi je n'avais pas appelé, le rituel habituel. J'avais été un peu nerveuse de retourner chez Edward après les cours les jours suivants.

Mais en ce moment même, je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Emmett pouvait même vérifier s'il le voulait.

Je marchais avec Alice vers notre table de cantine et m'assis en face d'Edward. Je lui offris un grand sourire, prétendant que mon excitation ne s'était pas enflammée à sa vue. Emmett était assis à côté de moi et commença à parler de football ou quelque chose comme ça à Edward. Je m'éloignai un peu, fixant mon sandwich jusqu'à ce que je vis Alice se relever brusquement près de moi.

« Edward, » Elle fît une pause, « Bordel, est-ce que c'est un suçon dans ton cou ?! »

Mes yeux se posèrent sur lui alors que sa main recouvrait la tâche à droite de son cou. Putain, qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

Les joues d'Edward devenaient un peu rouges quand il répondit « Mêle toi de tes oignons, Alice. »

« Comment ça ? » Merci Alice. « Beurk, c'est dégeulasse ! Ça vient de qui ? » J'aurai pu lui faire un câlin, là maintenant.

« J'ai dit mêle toi de tes oignons. » Sa voix avait été ferme montrant que le sujet était désormais clos.

Emmett lui donna une frappe dans l'épaule pour le féliciter et Alice reprit place sur sa chaise. J'observais les autres membres de notre table. Eric et Ben semblaient amusés par ce petit excès. Angela était silencieuse, reportant toute son attention à sa feuille de salade, mais rien d'inhabituel. Contrairement à cette grande gueule de Jessica Stanley, assise à côté d'elle, une furieux rougissement sur le visage … ce qui était _très _inhabituel. Le mystère était résolu.

Et bien, c'était une première. Edward et moi n'avions jamais tirer un coup ailleurs qu'entre nous. Ce n'était pas grand chose, et je n'étais pas en colère après lui. Si quelque chose m'embêtait c'était qu'il avait eu une sorte de soulagement pendant que j'avais passé le week-end à me battre contre ma frustration sexuelle. Mais pourquoi ne me l'avait-il pas dit ? Etait-il embarrassé de s'être tapé Jessica ? Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward, qui avait relevé le col de sa veste pour cacher la marque offensive. Peut être que c'était ça.

La sonnerie retentit et je m'étais dirigée vers les toilettes avant d'aller en cours de Biologie. Edward était à notre table quand j'arrivai, dessinant d'un air distrait des cercles sur son cahier. Je m'assis à côté de lui et reconsidérai mon approche. Pourquoi je me prenais la tête comme ça ? Edward n'était pas un de ses adeptes du commérage et je lui retournais la même courtoisie.

« Alors, quand est-ce que tu as tiré ton coup avec Stanley ? » Je gardai mes yeux sur mes feuilles, écrivant mon nom encore et encore dans les coins.

Il eut un petit rire. « Samedi, et comment sais-tu que c'était elle ? »

« Elle ressemblait à une putain de tomate à la cantine tout à l'heure, » Il rit encore et je me tournai vers lui pour le regarder. Le suçon était petit, mais foncé, et était situé à quelques centimètres derrière son oreille droite. Merde. Cette fille ne l'a _quand même_ pas marqué là. Edward savait à quel point j'aimais cet endroit. Quelle connasse !

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Elle t'a mangé ? C'est super foncé. »

Une sourire coquin apparut sur son visage, s'étirant jusqu'à ses oreilles. « Elle était un peu plus désireuse que je ne l'étais. Elle a sucé un peu trop fort, je suppose. » Je lui souris à mon tour. Erreur de débutante, Miss Stanley. « Bien que je dois dire que je me fichais de son enthousiasme quand elle l'a appliqué ailleurs … » Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire.

Je retournai à mes papiers pendant que d'étranges émotions inconnues s'emparaient de moi. Mon ventre se tordait horriblement et j'avais du mal à retenir le froncement de sourcil sur mon visage. Mon sang se précipita vers mes joues comme si j'étais embarrassée et je me penchai en avant, créant un bouclier avec mes cheveux pour qu'Edward ne puisse rien voir.

« Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit, j'avais complètement oublié. » Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Mr. Banner donna un coup de règle sur son bureau pour avoir notre attention, et commença son cours. Je soupirai de soulagement et repris mon gribouillage.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Je me sentais … possessive ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Je me sentais possessive à cause de ce suçon, c'était ça. Mais oui, je me sentais frustrée. Cela faisait une semaine que je ne l'avais pas fait. Le recours à la masturbation était considérablement dépassé maintenant que je savais à quel point c'était mieux de se faire doigter par lui. Cela n'avait jamais été pareil quand je me le faisais à moi-même.

Bien sur, ça devait être ça. Comment avait-il osé avoir du plaisir ailleurs alors que j'étais complètement insatisfaite ?

J'avais fait l'erreur de me remémorer notre dernière baise. A quelle vitesse il avait arraché les vêtements de mon corps … Comment il m'avait poussé contre le mur avant même que je ne puisse enlever mes chaussettes … Comment la brûlure due au tapis avait été la bienvenue, et comment ses mains avaient désespérément et complètement exploré ma peau. A ce moment là, j'avais déjà de mal à respirer et je sentis un pied taper le mien.

Edward me regardait avec une certaine confusion, amusé. Son expression changea instantanément quand il croisa mes yeux et il savait exactement à quoi je pensais. Je laissai presque échapper un gémissement quand il plaça sa main sur ma jambe, me frottement doucement du genou jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Il se tourna vers la tableau et continua ses caresses sous la table, n'atteignant jamais l'ultime but tout en me rendant folle. Je lui retournai la faveur et souris malicieusement quand son respiration commença à se faire erratique. Mes mouvements étaient délibérés quand je frôlais légèrement la partie bombée de son pantalon. Sa main se déplaça finalement, errant sur la partie supérieure de ma cuisse.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Encore cinq minutes avant la fin du cours. J'enlevai ma main de sa jambe et notai sur mon cahier, d'une écriture tremblotante.

_Je ne peux plus attendre. On sèche l'heure d'après. Suis moi._

Je le poussai vers lui et il me répondit avec un léger hochement de tête, arrêtant ses mouvements mais laissant quand même sa main sur ma cuisse. Je récitai le premier monologue de Roméo dans _Roméo et Juliette_ pour faire le temps plus vite. Finalement la cloche sonna et nous avions tout deux sauter de nos chaises. Je combattais ma terrible envie d'établir un contact physique en marchant quelques pas devant lui. Nous avions fait un détour et étions passé par l'aile du lycée consacrée aux cours de musique. A la fin du couloir il y avait des toilettes. Connues pour être sales et rarement utilisées, c'était l'endroit le plus isolé que je connaissais de l'école. Au moment où nous avions tous les deux passés la porte, il saisit mon bras et attira mon visage au sien.

Edward ne m'avait jamais paru aussi pressé avant. Il dévora ma bouche avec enthousiasme, traçant ma poitrine et mon ventre avec ses mains avant d'atteindre les boutons de mon jean.

« Où allons- nous faire ça ? » Il murmura contre mes lèvres, aussi peu disposé à se séparer de moi autant que moi de lui. Je gémis quand ses pouces pincèrent mes tétons sous mon haut et ensuite qu'il les tira. Je souris à son regard choqué et marchai vers une des toilettes, défaisant la fermeture éclair de mon sweat-shirt comme si je m'exhibais. Je rabaissai la cuvette, posai mon gilet dessus comme une couverture, et lui lançai :

« Assis toi. »

Il me fit un grand sourire et déboutonna son jean, l'abaissant à ses pieds avant de s'asseoir dans les toilettes, en face de moi. Je retirai mon propre pantalon avant de m'approcher de lui.

« Un peu impatiente, JellyBean ? »

Je le dévisageai « Hey ! Ce n'est pas parce quelqu'un s'est fait sucé par Jessica Stanley ce weekend que tout le monde l'a été. » Son sourire s'effaça légèrement. « Maintenant, tais-toi. »

Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui rapidement, me retournant cette fois-ci, et rentrai en contact avec son érection déjà toute prête avec un gémissement. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers mon haut, forçant mon soutien-gorge pour toucher mes seins. Je laissai aller ma tête sur le côté et il me parcourut avec sa langue, de l'oreille jusqu'à l'épaule alors que je soulevais mes hanches en haut, et encore en bas. Le frottement de nos vêtements s'ajouta à la sensation et je dus me souvenir de l'endroit où nous étions pour nous ne pas crier. Il étouffa ses grognements dans mon cou, poussant mes cheveux d'un côté avant de m'attraper par la taille pour prendre le dessus sur le rythme de nos ébats.

Quelques minutes plus tard et nos mouvements avaient pris une vitesse folle. Des petits gémissements s'échappaient de ma bouche entre chaque souffle. Mon nom sonna comme une demande de ses lèvres. Je rebondissais en haut en en bas sur ses genoux et sa main atteignit mon centre, faisant des petits cercles sur mon clitoris avec des douces caresses. J'étais submergée par le plaisir pur. J'avais maintenant besoin de ce soulagement plus que de l'oxygène. Juste au moment où mon bas-ventre prenait feu, Edward mordit mon cou et pressa fermement mon clitoris. Le plaisir me secoua comme un tremblement de terre. Je notai faiblement qu'Edward convulsait sous moi aussi bien que je me laissai aller dans mon orgasme.

Je m'effondrai en arrière, contre son torse, respirant fortement mais il voulait pas avoir ça. Il attrapa ma taille et se retira de moi, seulement pour me retourner et attraper mes lèvres avec les siennes. Il fit immédiatement parcourir sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, la suçant là-dessus brièvement avant d'approfondir notre baiser. J'explorais complètement sa bouche et il faisait de même. Nous restâmes dans cette position, moi au dessus de lui sur ses genoux comme lorsque nous l'avions fait jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie résonne.

Il s'éloigna un peu avant de reposer son front contre le mien pendant un moment. « Si je n'avais pas un contrôle au prochain cours, nous serions partis d'ici. » Je lui souris, plaçant un petit bisou sur ses lèvres et me relevai. Mes jambes n'étaient pas prêtes pour ça et mes genoux cédèrent. Edward rit doucement tandis qu'il me rattrapait, il m'embrassa encore une fois avant de me remettre correctement sur pied.

« Tu es sure d'être capable de marcher ? Ou cette capacité est hors de ta portée ? »

Je lui tirai la langue et enfilai mon jean. « Tu aimes juste m'attraper, pas vrai Eddie ? » Il haussa les épaules de défaite avec un petit sourire et remit son pantalon. Je quittai les toilettes avant lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Je gagnai quelques regards bizarres mais je n'en avais rien à faire.

_Prends ça dans les dents, Jessica Stanley._

*******

**Inspiration :**** « Young Lust » de Pink Floyd**

**Les One-shots lemonnés se trouvent ici : http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5157726/1/My_Whole_Existence_is_Flawed_en_francais**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ****:)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Traduction française de « You Get Me Closer To God » par BaaBby-x3. Cette histoire appartient à americnxidiot.**

*******

**Chapitre 4 : Weekends**

**Bella**

« Nom de Dieu Edward, laisse moi d'abord rentrer dans la voiture. »

Après maintes efforts, j'arrivai à éloigner Edward de moi et à le maintenir à distance, à bout de bras. Il gémit de mécontentement lorsque ses lèvres furent décollées de mon cou. Il refusa de retirer ses mains de ma taille et traça des petits cercles sur ma peau sous mon sweat-shirt.

Le soleil brillant de l'après-midi frappait notre coin, les arbres projetaient leurs ombres sur son magnifique visage. Je pris un moment pour admirer la vue – et quelle vue ! Si Edward pendant un orgasme était la chose à voir la plus sexy du monde, Edward prêt avant le sexe arrivait rapidement en deuxième position. Sa mâchoire forte était serrée à cause de l'irritation et l'excitation, ses lèvres étaient roses et gonflées par nos baisers frénétiques. Ma résolution s'affaiblit un bref moment à la vue du désespoir dans ses yeux verts, et j'étais à nouveau contre la Volvo l'instant d'après, ses lèvres rattachés sous mon oreille. _Mais comment diable arrivait-il à faire ça ?_

« Bella, je viens juste de passer la dernière heure à penser à ton magnifique corps, à fantasmer sur tout, de tes longues et douces jambes enroulées autour de ma taille jusqu'à la longue ligne de ton cou quand tu jettes ta tête en arrière, en extase. » Ses mains douces et fortes parcourraient les côtés de mes cuisses avant de serrer mes fesses fermement, provoquant un couinement involontaire. Il observa ses doigts, complètement ébahi pendant qu'ils tripotaient mon corps, puis il approcha sa bouche à mon oreille. « Ton cul est parfait, ferme et rond. Je voudrais tellement que tu ne te caches plus derrière tes larges sweat-shirt. » Tirant une fois sur le tissu, il laissa ses paumes aller vers le haut de mon tee-shirt au dessus de mon ventre. Je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement tandis qu'il continuait avec ses compliments. « Les autres filles tueraient pour ton visage, » Il plaça a bisou humide sur mon cou, « Ces seins, ce ventre, » Il déplaça ses lèvres de l'autre côté de mon cou. « Tu es une déesse, Isabella », encore un petit bisou, « et je tombe à tes pieds. » Une de ses mains quitta mon ventre et j'entendis faiblement un petit clic quand il ouvra la porte. Il enroula son autre bras autour du bas de mon dos, m'attirant assez près pour nos lèvres puissent se toucher si je me penchais d'à peine quelques centimètres.

L'électricité éclatait dans l'air entre nous. Ses yeux capturèrent les miens et l'intensité de se moment me flanquait la frousse. Ce n'était pas notre rituel habituel. Nos coquins échanges verbaux avaient rapidement tournés en un truc complètement étrange, avec Edward disant ses sexy, merveilleuses choses. L'état d'urgence normale que je ressentais quand nous baisions s'était envolé mais remplacé par quelque chose d'infiniment plus puissant. Son bras se desserra seulement pour qu'il puisse monter sur le siège du conducteur avant de me tirer sur ses genoux. Nous prenions tout deux un moment pour enlever nos jeans, sans jamais cesser notre contact visuel, et il ajusta le siège pour une position plus agréable. Finalement, et avec un frisson haletant, il entra en moi.

Edward m'avait baisé dans les toilettes et dans les voitures, dans la chambre de ses parents, sur mon canapé. Une fois, il m'avait même pris contre le côté de sa maison pendant que sa famille dînait à l'intérieur*****. Il m'avait fait me courber en arrière, sur les côtés, sur les chaises, sur le bord du lit. Ma langue avait exploré chaque millimètre de sa peau et ce qu'il m'avait fait était mieux que réciproque. Mais je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vulnérable que je ne l'étais là, à cet instant, glissant de haut en bas sur la verge d'Edward en le regardant attentivement dans les yeux. Il y avait une … émotion dedans que je ne savais pas comment prendre.

Mais merde, je ne pouvais pas arrêter ça même si je le voulais.

Nos mouvement étaient lents et délibérés, la même intensité avant l'explosion dans chaque mouvement. A bout de souffle, nos gémissements échappèrent de nos lèvres tandis que nous haletions à l'unisson. C'était carrément érotique et j'avais immédiatement arrêté de me soucier de nos implications et de la confusion. Je posai juste mon front contre le sien et me donnai la permission de me perdre dans cette forêt verte dans ses yeux, profitant de la sensation.

Finalement le plaisir était trop fort et j'accélérai avec regret la vitesse et la force de mes mouvements. Il gémit fort et laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, plaçant des bisous chaud et mouillés sur chaque centimètre de peau de nue. Je me convainquais que je ne regrettais pas notre contact visuel et m'adonnai à tout le plaisir. Encore quelques pénétrations et nous jouîmes ensemble dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

Edward leva lentement la tête de mon épaule. Ses yeux étaient prudents pendant qu'ils cherchaient les miens et sa bouche était tendue. En gros, il semblait aussi flippé que moi.

« Bella, » Sa voix tremblait légèrement et les nœuds dans mon ventre se resserrèrent violemment. Sa voix ne tremblait _jamais_. Il ne bégayait même pas. Sa main quitta mon dos et il la passa dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il soupirait. Me regardant à nouveau dans les yeux, il murmura, « C'était quoi ça ? » Je cherchai dans ses yeux avec un froncement de sourcil, espérant trouver … quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait m'expliquer cette nouvelle évolution.

Un grand coup à la vitre brisa le moment, et je criai.

Edward attrapa d'un coup sec mon sweat-shirt pour couvrir la moitié dévétue de nos corps et ses yeux se tournèrent vers la vitre. Sa mâchoire se décrocha de surprise, puis il rougit furieusement, en évitant le regard fixe. Je pris une longue inspiration et tournai un petit peu la tête pour voir qui nous avait attrapé.

Cheveux blond, yeux bleus et peau parfaite.

Rosalie.

Rosalie Hale.

La petite amie de mon frère.

Et je ne pouvais même pas descendre des genoux d'Edward parce que putain, il était encore à l'intérieur de moi.

Ma main frappa violemment quand je me cognai contre la console latérale, la vitre électrique descendit. « Hum, quoi de beau ? » Merde Bella, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Quoi de beau ?

Ses yeux étaient immenses et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait plusieurs fois. Elle secoua la tête une fois avant de me parler. « Tu te moques de moi, Bella ? »

Je poussai mon visage contre l'épaule d'Edward, complètement mortifiée et totalement foutue. Son bras me serra contre lui pour me réconforter et il garda un voix claire « Pourquoi tu es ici, Rosalie ? »

Je tournais ma tête pour la voir, « Je vis ici. » Elle fit un geste avec son doigt et montra la plus grande et proche maison du coin. Je suppose qu'elle avait finalement digéré la situation puisqu'elle fronçait son nez comme si elle sentait quelque chose d'horrible. « Maintenant, ça vous dérangerait de m'expliquer pourquoi vous deux vous êtes en train de baiser en face de mon putain de jardin ? »

Elle était magnifique même énervée et j'étais intimidée comme d'habitude. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on te dise ? » Ma voix était tremblotante et incertaine.

Sa mouche se serra dans une grimace désapprobatrice. Elle ferma ses yeux, frottant ses mains manucurées devant son visage comme si elle se calmait elle-même.

« Emmett est ici, et il meurt d'envie de savoir qui est le couple de chanceux, alors je foutrai le camp d'ici si j'étais vous à moins que tu aies prévu de te faire tuer aujourd'hui, Edward. » Elle pivota sur ses talons avec élégance et retourna à sa maison. La seconde même où elle était partie, je m'étais faite éjectée sur le siège du passager ; ma tête se cognant contre la vitre dans l'action. Edward enfila son pantalon et le remonta juste à ses fesses, il ajusta le siège avant de conduire.

« Bon sang, ça fait mal Edward ! » Je remis mes vêtements et soufflai, tout en me massant la tête là où une bosse commençait déjà à se former. Ses articulations étaient blanches pendant qu'il saisissait le volant, émettant un silence tendu. Je n'avais vu qu'une seule fois Edward bouleversé avant. Il avait récolté des notes plus basses que ce à quoi il s'était attendu à ses SATs _( Note De La Traductrice : Ce sont des tests à passés pour être admis au l'université ) _et j'avais fini par m'en aller quand j'en eu ras le bol de son pessimisme. Il était tellement borné. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais sauter hors d'une voiture en mouvement et être sure de rentrer à pied.

Sur l'impulsion, je saisi la petite reliure avec les CD près de mes pieds, défis le zip rapidement et fis mon choix parmi la sélection. En passant, je me rappelais notre journée « J'apprends finalement à te connaître » dans la chambre d'Edward. Nous avions parlé de musique en long, en large, en travers. Ses goûts étaient très variables en fonction de son humeur ; il écoutait les Stones quand il se sentait créatif, Vampire Weekend quand il était heureux, et quand il avait besoin de se calmer … Mon doigt s'arrêta sur un disque. The Perishers. Sans un mot, je l'introduis dans la stéréo et me rassis quand « Weekends » sortit à travers les hauts-parleurs.

_" You don't know me, but I'm sitting next to you – Tu ne me connais pas, mais je suis assis à côté de toi_

_Every morning on the bus or on the tube – Chaque matin dans le bus ou dans le métro_

_You look tired, would it help to hear me say – Tu as l'air fatigué, est-ce que ça t'aiderait de m'entendre dire_

_Don't you worry, Friday's not that far away ? " – Ne t'inquiètes pas, Vendredi n'est pas si loin ?_

Son poignée se détendait visiblement sur le volant et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus régulière. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai emporter par la chanson, essayant désespérément d'ignorer la pertinence des paroles. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je me concentre sur ce problème tout de suite.

_" On the weekends we try to get our share – Pendant les weekends nous essayons d'avoir notre part_

_Of excitement and of fresh air – D'excitation et d'air frais_

_Trying to forget who we're gonna be – Essayant d'oublier qui nous allons être_

_When the alarm rings on Monday morning " – Quand le réveil sonnera Lundi matin_

Edward se pencha pour m'atteindre et lissa mes cheveux dans un silencieux merci. Je ruinai notre moment de paix en grimaçant quand il passa sa main sur ma bosse naissante. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche lorsqu'il se rappela de son hostilité, devenant considérablement pâle avec un regard horrifié et honteux. Comme il le devrait. Je n'avais plus le temps pour les sautes d'humeur.

« Je suis tellement tellement désolé Bella, j'étais en colère et je ne pensais pas clairement. » Il se pinça l'arête du nez, j'avais remarqué que c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait quand il se laissait aller à ses émotions. Il me regarda avec des yeux plein de remords. « Tu vas bien ? »

Je roulai des yeux, « Je vais bien Edward, décompresse. » Nous roulions le reste du chemin jusqu'à chez moi en silence. Il soupira quand il arriva sur mon trottoir, et finalement se tourna vers moi en me fixant d'un regard profond.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Emmett ? »

J'avais pensé à ça plus d'une seconde. « Je vais lui dire de s'occuper de ses affaires. » L'atmosphère était trop tendu avec Edward qui fronçait les sourcils à côté de moi. J'avais besoin de rompre ça d'une façon ou d'une autre. « En puis, je lui dirai que s'il la ramène encore ou s'il essaye de t'avoir, je le castrerai dans son sommeil. » Ça marchait, et Edward eut le premier vrai rire que j'avais entendu depuis le cours de biologie. Une vague de soulagement me submergea. Mon temps passé avec Edward était supposé être amusant et certainement pas plein de tensions.

Je soulevai ma main sur mon front dans un faux salut militaire. « Souhaite moi bonne chance soldat. »

Il gloussa et replaça mes cheveux hors de mon visage avec un sourire. Je rougis face à son pseudo- signe d'affection inattendu. « A l'aise. »

Aussitôt que je fermai la porte de la voiture, je courus sous le porche puis claquai la porte de l'entrée principale derrière moi. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol, posant ma tête contre le mur. Mes pensées étaient brouillées autant que mes sentiments, et je ne pouvais penser qu'à une seule chose cohérente.

_Bordel, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ?_

*******

*** Ce lemon a été écrit en détail Hihi xD Il sera donc posté avant le prochain chapitre de YGMCTG. N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil là :  
http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5157726/1/My_Whole_Existence_is_Flawed_en_francais**

**Inspiration : « Weekends » des Perishers**

**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment gentil. Avec les vacances, j'essaye de trouver un bon rythme de traduction mais c'est pas gagné lol. En tout cas, ce chapitre est le véritable point de départ de l'intrigue. C'est parti mon kiki ! :)**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Traduction française de « You Get Me Closer To God » par BaaBby-x3. Cette histoire appartient à americnxidiot.**

*******

**Chapitre 5 : We Looked Like Giants**

**Bella**

L'odeur merveilleuse de l'ail et des tomates remplissait la salle. L'eau légèrement salée bouillonnait dans une casserole sur le fourneau tandis que le bruit de la vapeur et des pâtes en ébullition retentissait dans la petite cuisine. Le poulet, couvert de chapelure et d'épice, crépitait dans le four pendant sa cuisson. Mais bien entendu, j'avais à peine remarqué tout ça, étant trop occupée à attendre Emmett.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'aurait pu dire Rosalie. Elle n'était pas vraiment ma plus grande fan, et ne me devait certainement aucune allégeance. Même si ça me dégoûtait de l'admettre, Emmett était un pervers rempli d'hormones comme n'importe quel autre adolescent. Il avait sûrement demandé à Rosalie ce qu'elle avait vu. Et étant sa petite amie, elle lui aurait dit la vérité. Je n'aimais pas cette fille, mais je savais qu'elle aimait mon frère alors je ne lui en voulais pas. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était cuisiner son dîner préféré et attendre qu'il rentre à la maison.

Ajoutant une pincette de thym à la sauce, je me demandais comment elle avait annoncé la nouvelle.

Avec tact ?

_J'ai trouvé Bella et Edward ensemble._

Droit au but ?

_Bella était sur les genoux d'Edward, et aucun d'entre eux ne portait de pantalon._

Avec humour ?

Et bien, Edward ne baise peut être pas ta mère, mais par contre ta sœur …

J'essayai d'imaginer la situation où Emmett réagissait bien, me remuant les méninges pendant que je sortais le poulet du four. Honnêtement, je n'arrivais pas à voir ça. Emmett me voyait toujours comme sa petit sœur de six ans qui criait quand elle tombait et comptait sur son grand frère pour la protéger des monstres. Et les garçons plein d'hormones était le genre de monstre le plus effrayant.

C'était presque impossible de le convaincre que ce n'était pas entièrement de la faute d'Edward. Il ne pourrait pas croire que sa petite sœur adorée avait accueillit avec enthousiasme les avances d'Edward et en avait même demandé plus. Connaissant Emmett, il supposerait qu'Edward avait fait pression sur moi, prenant avantage de mon innocence et volant ainsi ma vertu. Ça n'aurait aucune importance qu'il sache qu'Edward était un bon mec. Ça n'aurait aucune importance non plus de savoir que nous étions tout deux vierges au début de tout ça.***** Rien n'aurait eu de l'importance.

Au lieu d'insister sur ça, je préparai mon discours sur le point le plus important – garder Edward en vie et intact.

Les pierres de l'allée craquèrent sous les pneus de la voiture d'Emmett quand il rentra finalement à la maison.

Supposant que je pouvais très bien passer à l'attaque maintenant, je lui confectionnai son assiette – des pâtes nœud papillon et du poulet recouvert de ma sauce marinara faite maison et complétés avec du parmesan fraîchement râpé. Un morceau de pain conclut la présentation, et je commençai à faire ma propre assiette. La porte de sa Jeep claqua et mon cœur accéléra. Il marcha vers la maison à un rythme tranquille. Je m'occupai de l'arrangement des nœud papillon de mon plat jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte.

J'entendis son sac tombé sur le sol, ses pas lourds s'approchant de la cuisine. Je pris une grande inspiration, puis me tournai vers lui avec un sourire. Mon front se rida à la vue de son expression. Il ne _semblait_ vraiment pas en colère.

« Ça sent merveilleusement bon, Jelly Belly. Tu as fait ça pour moi ? »

Mon genoux flancha mais je chassai vite mon expression et acquiesçai. Il saisi son assiette avec une large grimace et s'assit à table. Je pris place à côté de lui et agonisai à l'avance pour mes prochaines paroles.

« Tu as passé du bon temps chez Rosalie ? »

Un grognement de délice lui échappa quand il prit une première bouchée.

Il mâcha longuement et avala. « Ouais. » Il s'arrêta pour prendre une autre bouchée. « Tu aurais du la voir. Des gens baisaient dans une voiture garée en face de sa maison et elle les a effrayé. Je n'ai jamais entendu des pneus crissés comme ça. Gloussant en se souvenant, il ajouta, « J'aurais voulu qu'elle me laisse venir mais elle était super énervée. Même moi je sais qu'il y a mieux que de chercher à argumenter avec une Rose en colère. »

L'espoir gonfla la poitrine et je posai une dernière question. « Elle t'a dit ce qu'elle a vu ? Je veux dire, tu as du être curieux. »

« Mon dieu, bien sur que j'étais curieux, » il prit une gorgée de la bouteille d'eau. « Mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire un mot. Elle m'a frappé l'arrière de la tête quand je lui ai demandé. Ma copine a une sacrée force. »

J'essayai de garder un petit sourire pendant que je farfouillais mon repas, mais le soulagement était tellement important que j'étais surprise de ne pas avoir commencé à rire. Ou pleurer. J'étais carrément pleine de reconnaissance envers Rosalie. Et je me sentais mal d'avoir était aussi brute avec elle. Je pourrais peut être lui acheter quelque chose pour lui montrer ma gratitude. Mais pour le moment je savais ce que je devais faire.

« Tu sais Em, j'aime vraiment Rosalie. » Il en fit presque tombé sa fourchette, les yeux écarquillés pendant que je continuais. « Elle est parfaite pour toi. »

Emmett resta silencieux un moment, cherchant sur mon visage le moindre signe de malhonnêteté. Et puis il m'attrapa pour un énorme câlin, me soulevant du sol et me tenant étroitement contre son torse.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie pour moi, Bells. » Son sourire me brisa quasiment le cœur. Quand il me laissa aller, je sortis mon téléphone et envoyai un message rapide à Edward

_Rosalie est une sainte. –B_

Charlie nous rejoignit au milieu du dîner, et nous profitions de notre moment en famille. Nous parlions de l'école, et comment Emmett et moi irions à Phoenix ce weekend pour rendre visite à Maman et Phil pour les vacances de printemps. C'était un peu inconvénient, mais j'étais excitée. Ma mère me manquait vraiment.

A six heures, je décrochai l'appel d'une Alice quasi hystérique.

« Oh mon dieu, Bella, j'ai proposé à Jasper de voir un film avec moi ce soir et il a dit oui. »

Je roulai des yeux de choc face au ton de sa voix. Elle était tellement aveugle à la manière dont il avait de la regarder, « Et bien, finalement. J'étais- »

Elle me coupa la parole « Oui, insérez l'habituel commentaire sarcastique de Bella » Je ris à celle-ci « mais nous avons un problème. Je lui ai dit que notre groupe y allait et qu'il pouvait nous rejoindre. »

Je commençai à protester mais elle me stoppa encore, « je sais que c'est un soir en semaine, de cours qui plus est, mais tu sais que je ne t'aurai jamais demandé ça si ce n'était pas un cas urgent- »

« Pardon ? »

« Très bien, oui je le veux, » elle céda « mais peux-tu s'il te plait, s'il te plait, _s'il te plait_ venir ? Rosalie a déjà dit qu'elle viendrait et je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, mais elle a invité Emmett maintenant. Je regardai ailleurs pour être sur que Emmett soit collé à son téléphone. « Il pourrait te ramener. »

Je n'arrivai pas à trouver une excuse valide, et merde, je me sentais généreuse aujourd'hui. « Bien sur Alice. Je sais à quel point Jasper compte pour toi. »

Elle poussa un cri perçant d'excitation et j'éloignai le téléphone de mon oreille. « En plus, Rosalie n'est pas si mauvaise que ça »

----

Une heure après, je me rappelai d'une excuse _vraiment_ valide quand nous sortions du parking, et je repérai Edward en train de parler à Alice et Jasper. Des souvenirs très vifs de cet après-midi, complètement oubliés après le fiasco de Rosalie, me revinrent immédiatement. Je me souvenais de la douce intensité qui nous avait consumé quand nous avions … fait l'amour. Je frissonnai à ses mots. Nous étions parvenu à les éviter pendant ses trois mois mais il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire notre dernière baise dans la voiture.

Des nœuds nerveux me tiraillèrent dans le ventre tandis que j'essayai de ne pas me souvenir de son regard prudent et terrifié dans ses yeux avant que Rosalie nous interrompe. Je gardai mon visage le plus neutre pendant que nous nous approchions du groupe. Je croisai les yeux d'Edward un moment et souris. Il grimaça exagérément et prétendis d'essuyer une goutte de sueur sur son front avant de faire la grimace à Rosalie. Emmett était trop concentré sur sa poitrine pour remarquer notre interaction.

Les choses retrouvèrent leur court normal après ça. Je pense que je réfléchissais à trop de choses, et que l'intensité était juste un effet secondaire du partie de sexe particulière bonne. Edward et moi traînions légèrement derrière les deux couples, riant occasionnellement quand Jasper et Alice manœuvrèrent autour de l'un et l'autre sans se toucher mais le voulant clairement. Rosalie le remarqua également et en fit part à Emmett. Elle marcha directement entre eux deux, attrapa la main d'Alice avec sa main droite et celle de Jasper dans sa main gauche, avant de coller leurs mains ensemble, comme si elle apprenait à deux enfants comment se comporter. Edward, Emmett, et moi éclatèrent de rire. Alice et Jasper rougirent furieusement mais aucun d'entre eux ne retira sa main.

A la demande d'Emmett, nous étions allés voir un misérable nouveau film d'horreur. Edward et moi étions assis à deux rangées derrière les quatre autres et alternions entre railler sur l'épouvantable jeu d'acteurs et lancer du popcorn sur la tête d'Emmett. C'était facile, c'était confortable, et c'était _amusant_. Edward grimaça quand Jasper passa son bras autour d'Alice, mais je pouvais dire qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Le désir irrésistible que je ressentais habituellement quand j'étais en sa présence fit son apparition seulement deux fois. La première quand nos doigts se frôlèrent dans le pot de popcorn et l'autre quand j'avais fait l'erreur de le regarder quand il rigolait pendant une scène particulièrement douloureuse.

Une fois le film fini, nous nous rassemblâmes à six dans l'entrée. Jasper proposa de ramener Alice chez elle et tout deux commencèrent à s'éclipser avant même que nous puissions répondre. Edward commença à dire quelque chose, mais Alice lui lança un regard meurtrier et il se tut. Je souris d'amusement face à l'essai raté d'Edward d'être le méchant grand frère. C'était vraiment adorable.

Emmett se racla la gorge. « Hey Edward, je sais que c'est beaucoup à demander, mais tu peux ramener Bella à la maison avec toi ? » Il jeta un regard entendu à Edward, sans remarquer comment Rosalie gigotait nerveusement entre Edward et moi.

Edward passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux une fois. « Bien sur Emmett, je te vois demain. » Je souris à Rosalie avant qu'Emmett la poussa vers sa Jeep.

Et enfin, nous nous retrouvâmes à deux.

La majeure partie du chemin se passa dans un sympathique silence. Il brancha son iPod au cric et me laissa jouer avec la musique, commentant occasionnellement une chanson ou un artiste. Nous étions à environ 8 kilomètres de Forks, écoutant une vieille chanson de Death Cab for Cutie, quand il commença à parler.

« Je suis tellement content d'être en vacances la semaine prochaine. Je repasse mes SATs samedi et ensuite, huit jours de relaxation. »

J'hochais la tête , « Dis moi en plus. Tout le monde a raison, l'année de première est trop stressante. »

Le début de « We Looked Like Giants***** » jaillit des haut-parleurs et Edward attrapa rapidement son iPod pour changer la chanson. Je grimaçai en comprenant. Le plus approprié « I was a Kaleidoscope » commença à jouer et Edward continua.

« Il y a ce bon petit magasin de musique en dehors de Port Angeles où il y a une tonne de CDs rares – Death Cab, Pink Floyd, The Kinks, you name it. Tu devrais venir avec moi la semaine prochaine. Je n'y suis pas allé depuis un moment et j'ai besoin d'acheter de nouveau trucs. Sa voix était calme pendant qu'il parlait, mais dans la lumière sombre dans la voiture ses joues semblaient teintées de rose et il passa sa main à travers sa tignasse plusieurs fois.

« Ça parait cool, mais Emmett ne t'a pas dit ? Nous sommes expédié chez Maman à Phoenix samedi après-midi. Nous y restons toute la semaine. »

Son visage s'assombrit, mais sa voix ne trahissait aucune émotion. Non pas qu'il cachait quelque chose. Huum, à oublier. « Oh ça prend tout son sens. Je devine que je verrais si Jasper veut y aller ou quelque chose comme ça. Je pourrais lui parler d'Alice, tu sais, jouer la carte du grand frère. »

Je ris doucement, « Edward tu es plus jeune qu'Alice de quatre minutes. »

Il gesticula, « Je suis toujours plus grand qu'elle. » Je ricanai et roulai des yeux. Les garçons étaient tellement prévisibles. Il monta sur mon trottoir et je me tournai pour lui dire au revoir.

Ce qui arriva après était uniquement de ma faute. J'aurai du le savoir maintenant.

L'excitation revint immédiatement quand mes hormones se rappelèrent que j'étais seule dans la voiture avec lui. L'électricité était de retour aussi, se classant quelque part entre notre intensité normale et l'absurde énergie de cet après-midi, et mon ventre se serra d'anticipation. Sa voix était tendue et lente quand il parla finalement.

« Je sais que ton shérif de père est à l'intérieur alors je ne vais rien tenter tout de suite, mais est-ce que je peux juste faire une chose ? » Je pouvais seulement hocher la tête tandis qu'il prenait mon visage entre ses mains, m'observant un moment avec un regard étrange, puis il pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser était trop tendre, trop doux alors qu'il attrapait ma lèvre supérieure entre les siennes, suçant légèrement quelques secondes. Les nœuds qui s'était formés dans mon estomac s'envolèrent comme ses papillons et je plaçai mes mains autour de son cou. Nous continuâmes à cette lente vitesse pendant plusieurs minutes, sans jamais approfondir notre baiser et sans jamais utiliser nos langues. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence, ou même plus de désir. Seulement des sensations.

Ensuite, et avec un dernier baiser trop innocent, il se détacha de moi et s'assit sur son siège, fixant attentivement son volant.

« Uh …»

Je le restai bouche bée de choc et de confusion, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire. Mais rien ne sortit et il ne me regardait plus. Je quittai sa voiture en hésitant et sans un mot.

Charlie était en train de regarder la télévision quand je rentrais, alors je lui fit coucou et lui dit que j'avais un mal de tête et que j'étais fatiguée et je me dirigea directement dans ma chambre. Je m'effondrai sur le lit avec un soupir.

Les choses devenaient bizarres avec Edward, et je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. Ce n'était pas supposé arriver. Il était juste un plan cul, un moyen de décompresser. S'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, nous aurions du le ressentir il y a trois mois, pas maintenant.

Peut importe ce qu'il se passait, j'étais impatiente de partir pour Phœnix. J'y avais des copains – mecs -, et plusieurs d'entre eux avaient manifesté de l'intérêt pour moi avant mon départ. Peut être que tout ce que j'avais besoin était de baiser avec quelqu'un d'autre. Peut être que ça ferait passer l'étrange nœud dans mon ventre. Un peu de distance pouvait nous ramener à nos rôles d'amis normaux qui couchaient de temps en temps ensemble, comme ça l'avait été. Comme c'était supposé être.

Ça valait le coup d'essayer.

*******

*** La première fois de Bella & Edward en One-shot à venir là :  
http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5157726/1/My_Whole_Existence_is_Flawed_en_francais **

**Inspiration :**** « We Looked Like Giants » du groupe Death Cab for Cutie.**

***Extrait :**

**« **_**When every Thursday, I'd brave those mountain passes, And you'd skip your early classes, And we'd learn how our bodies worked.**_** /**_**Quand tous les jeudi, je bravais ses montagnes, que tu séchais tes premiers cours et que nous apprenions comment nos corps marchaient.**_** »**

**Voilà pourquoi Edward a passé la chanson. Trop de souvenirs peut être ? :D**

**Désolée pour ce temps d'attente entre les chapitres, j'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux. Vos reviews sur YGMCTG et MWEIF me font super plaisir, merci beaucoup.**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Traduction française de « You Get Me Closer To God » par BaaBby-x3. Cette histoire appartient à americnxidiot.**

*******

**Chapitre 6 : My Manic and I**

**Bella**

Après des journées passées à la supplier, Emmett convint finalement Rosalie de nous accompagner à Phoenix, ainsi samedi soir je me retrouvai à notre bonne vieille table de la salle à manger avec quatre autres individus bavards.

« Emmett, je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point elle est belle. » Renée s'exclama en passant son bras autour de l'épaule de Rosalie. Cette dernière se laissa prendre dans l'étreinte avec un sourire enthousiasme sur le visage. C'était surréaliste de regarder la confiante Rosalie essayer avec hargne de gagner l'affection de ma mère et de mon beau-père. Bien que je ne savais pas pourquoi elle était inquiète. Phil approuvait tout ce que disait Renée, et ça sautait aux yeux que Renée remerciait le ciel d'avoir faire entrer cette charmante et tellement adorable fille dans la vie d'Emmett.

En plus, voir Rosalie en action me permettait de voir pour la première fois pourquoi Emmett aimait l'avoir près de lui. Quand elle n'était pas une salope, elle _était _charmante et adorable. Parfois elle était même drôle. Entre ça et l'accident de la Volvo, je ne pouvais que réellement apprécier Rosalie Hale.

Je n'avais pas vu ça venir.

Phil avait seulement deux passions dans sa vie – le baseball et ma mère – alors il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec les conversations. Au moins comme ça, pas de conversation avec moi. Emmett le bombardait question après question, puisqu'il était vraiment entré en ligue mineure de baseball après que Phil avait emménagé avec nous. J'étais contente de voir ma famille interagir ardemment et maladroitement l'un avec l'autre. Après tout, les bons enfants ne devaient être ni vu ni entendu.

Je sursautai légèrement quand je sentis une vibration rapide dans ma poche. Tout le monde se tourna vers moi avec un sourire amusé.

« Désolée, téléphone. » Je le renversai pour l'ouvrir et souris en lisant le message.

_Comment se passent la rencontre et les présentations, Jelly Bean ?_

_Prête à te faire arracher les yeux ? - E_

Je tapai rapidement la réponse.

J'attends Rosalie pour commencer à leur lécher les bottes. Heureusement pour elle, Maman est facilement impressionnée – B

Quand je jetai un coup d'oeil à la table, Rosalie était toujours en train de parler à ma mère, mais son regard était posé sur moi. Une émotion particulière émanait ses yeux et sa bouche tandis qu'elle écoutait Renée parler à propos de la propriété ou des styles de coiffures, je ne sais pas. Je baissai les yeux sur mes mains, soudainement gênée. Renée ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler. Elle était trop excitée pour remarquer mon embarras.

Plus tard dans la soirée, j'étais dans mon ancienne chambre, admirant la familiarité, quand j'entendis un coup sur la porte.

« Bella, c'est moi. »

La voix claire de Rosalie traversa la porte. Elle savait que j'étais dans ma chambre, alors je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de répondre. Elle entra sans un mot, refermant la porte derrière elle et s'assit sur mon lit.

Nous étions restées dans un silence gênant jusqu'à ce qu'elle prit la parole.

« Comment tu vas, Bella ? »

Alors nous allions tourner autour du pot. Je pris soin de répondre avec prudence.

« Je vais bien. Maintenant qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Un léger éclat de rire lui échappa avant qu'elle ne retourne à ses affaires.

« Tu lui as envoyé un message au diner ? »

Je pris encore un moment pour considérer ma réponse. Je n'étais pas surprise que Rosalie ait remarqué mon changement d'humeur après avoir lu mon téléphone. Elle m'avait lancé des regards étranges depuis l'incident de la Volvo, et je comprenais absolument pourquoi. La sœur de son petit ami et le meilleur ami de son petit ami ? C'était un bon scoop. Mais Rosalie ne l'avait dit à personne, et elle ne semblait pas être une commère. Je n'avais en fait aucune idée sur ses intentions. Alors je décidais d'y aller faussement lointaine.

« A qui 'lui' fait t-il référence, Rose ? »

Elle sourit, peut être de mon ton évasif. Avec un soupir exaspérée, elle demanda, « Depuis quand toi et Edward faîtes-vous ça ? » Je ne détectais aucune hostilité dans sa question, juste de la curiosité. Et Rosalie m'avait protégé de la rage d'Emmett plus tôt, alors j'avais confiance en elle.

« Trois mois. »

Wow, c'était super bien de dire ça à voix haute à quelqu'un.

« Sérieusement ? » Ses sourcils s'arquèrent, « Alors vous deux vous sortez secrètement ensemble ou quoi ? »

Je roulai des yeux avant de redevenir sérieuse, « Non, on baise en quelque sorte. »

« Ça semblait être un peu plus que baiser en quelque sorte. C'était baiser tout court. »

Et elle était spirituelle aussi. Oh ouais, j'adorais vraiment Rosalie.

Je continuai dans mon élan d'honnêteté. « C'est exactement pourquoi nous n'avons rien dit. »

Au lieu de me grimacer comme je m'y attendais, elle me sourit, « Bella, crois moi, je comprends le besoin de le faire. » Je lui souris en retour, essayant d'ignorer les pensées d'Emmett au lit. « Mais est ce que c'est vraiment tout ce qu'il représente pour toi ? »

J'acquiesçais parce que, merde, qu'est ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ?

Rosalie avait vu juste dans ma fuite « ça semblait plutôt intense quand je vous ai vu. J'ai raison ? »

A ce moment, Rosalie devint ma personne préférée. Je savais ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle me faisait le quart d'heure « discussion de fille » sur Edward, quelque chose que j'avais complètement oublié de ma vie. Ce n'était pas comme quand je parlais à Alice de mes problèmes.

« La dernière fois a été vraiment étrange en fait, » Je pris un moment pour y repenser. Elle était juste assise la patiemment. « Je veux dire, d'habitude, on baise et c'est tout. Et c'est vraiment un super bon coup, ne me méprends pas. C'est bestial et plaisant dans un sens. Mais la dernière fois, » j'essayai de trouver un moyen pour décrire l'intensité, l'électricité, mais c'était le vide.

« Mais … ? » Rosalie ne perdait jamais patience, seulement assise là sur mon lit jusqu'à ce que je fusse prête à parler.

« Mais … la dernière fois, ça a commençé avec des mots cochons, ce qui n'était pas très différent, mais ensuite il a commencé à dire ses trucs et, » Je la regardai dans les yeux, « Il a dit que j'étais une déesse. Il a dit qu'il était à mes pieds. Et puis tout a changé ». C'est comme s'il avait vu entièrement à travers moi. » Je gloussai à mon histoire ridicule. « Ça m'a fichu la trouille. »

Rosalie n'avait rien fait mis à part rester assise et me sourire tout au long de ma tirade. C'était merveilleux de finalement parler de ça, comme si un poids s'était envolé de ma poitrine. Quelques minutes plus tard, son sourire disparut un peu. Elle me fixa, et frictionna mon bras de réconfort.

« Je déteste te dire ça, mais c'est comme ça que je me sentais la première fois qu'Emmett m'a touché. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, et retirai son bras. Voilà la preuve que j'avais raison de ne rien dire à personne, Rose. « Mais Edward et moi le faisons depuis des mois et ça n'avait jamais eu ce pouvoir, cette réconfort flippant. Pourquoi serait-ce différent maintenant ? » Je pouvais entendre le désespoir dans ma voix, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Peut être que mon cerveau savait que Rosalie m'avait vu dans mon pire état, en train de chevaucher Edward à demi nue dans sa voiture. Ou peut être qu'il savait qu'elle avait l'habitude de paraître sans cœur comme moi. Mais quelque part il savait qu'elle ne me jugerait ça.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose récemment ? Quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire ? »

« Il y a environ une semaine, nous avons failli être pris dans sa chambre et ça s'est fini par une discussion de deux heures. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça à voir avec ça. Je veux dire, la semaine dernière nous avons baisé dans les toilettes du hall de musique, et ça ne m'a pas paru différent. Les picotements avaient disparu aussi tôt que j'y étais.

Rosalie grimaça légèrement. « Je n'utiliserai jamais plus les toilettes, alors merci. »

Je lui souris.

« Je devrais dire 'Je suis désolée' mais c'était super bon »

Elle me fixa avec impatience quelques secondes, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait. Finalement elle parla « Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, Bella ? »

Je fronçai à nouveau les sourcils, « Tout ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi je me sens soudainement nerveuse avec lui. Je veux dire la dernière fois quand il s'était éclaté avec Mallory je lui ai tapé dans la main. Quand il s'est fait Stanley le week-end dernier, et bien, le truc des toilettes est intervenu. »

Rosalie s'interrompit une minute, comme si elle pensait prudemment à sa réponse. Ça me rappelait quand ma mère essayait de m'expliquer le divorce quand j'avais six ans. « As-tu déjà pensé que peut être c'était juste parce que tu l'aimais ? »

Quoi ? « Bien sur que j'aime Edward. Il est marrant, intelligent, et il écoute de la bonne musique. Il est génial. Pas dur à trouver »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je veux dire l'_aimer_, vraiment l'aimer. »

« Non. »Je ne me permettais même pas de penser à ça. Je me rappelais de ce jour en biologie où il m'avait dit pour Lauren Mallory. Ses yeux étaient incroyablement appréhensifs, et il paraissait vraiment nerveux. Quand je lui ai dire que j'en avais rien à faire, j'avais eu un aperçu de son super sourire, et puis nous étions retournés à notre cours. Ça n'aurait pas de sens d'être différent maintenant.

Rosalie ne paraissait pas convaincue. « Rose, je te jure, il n'y a rien de romantique entre Edward et moi. »

Après un long regard, elle se leva de mon lit et passa sa main manucurée dans ses cheveux.

Elle soupira, « J'essaye juste de comprendre, Bella. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, mais je m'étais levée de ma place sur mon lit et lui fit un énorme câlin avec toute ma reconnaissance. Avec toute la gratitude que je ressentais cette semaine, et la gratitude que je ressentais maintenant que j'avais tout avoué, je prenai refuge dans son cou.

Ses bras hésitants m'enlacèrent.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente inconfortable, alors je m'expliquai. « J'avais vraiment besoin de parler de ça Rosalie, merci beaucoup. »

Elle me tira à nouveau, réconfortante en gardant ses bras autour de ma taille.

« De rien. Juste pour que tu le saches, si jamais tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. »

Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de lui faire encore un câlin, et de lui dire un autre secret. « Et juste pour que _tu_ le saches, je pense que tu es parfaite pour Emmett. Je ne dis pas ça juste parce que tu as protégé mon pote de baise d'une mort certaine. »

Elle ria avec moi cette fois. « Tu as raison pour ça. » Son sourire s'effaça légèrement tandis qu'elle lissait mes cheveux. « S'il te plait réfléchit un peu à Edward, d'accord Bella ? Je pense que tu dois l'aimer plus que ce que tu ne veux admettre. »

Emmett choisit ce moment pour bondir à travers la porte. Il s'arrêta un moment, choqué de notre proximité proche et amicale, avant de parler. « Rose, Bella, vous savez quelle heure il est ? »

Nous haussâmes des épaules.

« C'est l'heure de _Mario Party_ ! Je prends Yoshi ! » Emmett traversa à nouveau la porte et couru dans les escaliers avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant, et Rosalie et moi le suivîmes tout en riant un bon coup. J'appréciais la distraction. Mon intention cette semaine était de me distraire d'Edward, pas d'analyser notre relation-ou quelque chose comme ça/ quoique ce soit.

Le reste de ma soirée était relaxante et amusante. Emmett était hystérique, et en colère quand il perdait un de ses mini-jeux. Nous nous liguions contre lui dès que nous le pouvions. Je brisai seulement cette bonne ambiance assez longtemps pour envoyer un seul message. A mon ancien ami et ancien coup de cœur de Phoenix. Jacob Black.

_J- Je suis à Phoenix pour la semaine ? Quand est-ce qu'on peut sortir ? -B_

*******

**Inspiration du chapitre : « My Manic and I » de Laura Marling**

**Stupide Bella. Rosalie je t'aime. Et Jacob ? Oh oh oh … **


	8. Chapitre 7

**Traduction française de « You Get Me Closer To God » par BaaBby-x3. Cette histoire appartient à americnxidiot.**

*******

**Chapitre 7 : ****Easy, Lucky, Free**

**Bella**

« Un peu plus haut cette fois »

Je visai avec soin, me concentrant dramatiquement sur la bouche ouverte de Jacob avant de propulser mon bras en avant et jeter le morceau de popcorn. Il voltigea un court instant puis atterrit… directement dans son œil droit.

Sa main se plaqua sur son visage et il haleta de douleur. « Nom de Dieu, Bella, c'est quoi ton problème ? » J'accourus à ses côtés, examinant sa peau couleur brun roux pour déceler marques et éraflures. Son œil s'ouvrit légèrement, et une grimace fendit son visage. « Je t'ai eu ! »

Je lui frappai le bras, tout en riant avec. C'était tellement bon de revoir Jacob. Si bon et si simple. Pour moi, il était l'innocence, alors je pouvais flirter et rigoler et parler avec lui sans aucune arrière pensée. Juste comme ça l'était il y a sept mois.

Tout le monde disait toujours que Jacob et moi étions ensemble. Nous avions été proches dès notre enfance, et nos parents étaient amis. Nous étions tous deux des personnes assez attirantes. Et nous nous rendions l'un et l'autre heureux. Je suis sure que si je n'avais pas déménagé, quelque chose allait être sur le point de se passer. Jake trouvait toujours le moyen de me sentir chanceuse. Facile. Libre.

Alors ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute quand Jake est venu me chercher et que je lui ai sauté dans les bras. Il m'avait attrapé, puis m'avait fait tourner comme quand nous étions petits. Jacob était mon soleil. Il était fait de chaleur. Je n'en n'oubliais pas le regard de Rosalie sur le chemin vers la sortie, mais qu'est ce qu'elle en savait.

Après avoir décidé de notre plan Jake et moi étions pelotonnés dans son lit avec un bol de popcorn, comme au bon vieux temps, prêts pour un marathon cinématographique.

« Bon Bella, qu'est ce que ça va être : '_Dodgeball__*****__'_ _( Ndlt : comédie avec Ben Stiller et Vince Vaughn ) _ou '_Boogeyman__*****__'_ _( film d'horreur avec Barry Watson, Matt de 7 à la maison ) _?

_Edward et moi en train de jeter du popcorn sur la tête d'Emmett pendant qu'on regardait 'Le Cauchemar de Molly Hartley__*****__' ( film d'horreur avec Chace Crawford, Nate de Gossip Girl)_

Je sortis cette pensée de ma tête, « Dodgeball. » Je souris face à ses choix. Et pendant un moment je me permis de le comparer à Edward. Jake n'était pas complexe. Il regardait et adorait les mauvais films. _Il _avait crié quand nous étions allés voir _'Le Cercle__*****__' (célèbre film d'épouvante) _au cinéma. Edward était beaucoup plus compliqué. Il aimait les vieux films français de la Nouvelle Vague*****_ ( mouvement apparu dans le cinéma français vers la fin des années 50 )_ que je ne comprenais généralement pas, et il avait du mal à apprécier quelque chose comme _'Présentateur vedette__*****__'_ _( comédie potache avec Will Ferrell et Christina Applegate )_

Je me tournai vers Jacob, qui jubilait pratiquement d'excitation à l'idée de voir Ben Stiller en Lycra, et souris. Facile.

Il prit place à côté de moi sur le lit.

« Alors Bells, comment c'est Washington ? Je vois que tu as réussi à devenir encore plus pâle. »

Je lui tirai la langue. « Je crois que nous avons eu trois jours de soleil depuis que je suis arrivée. »

« Je dois dire, ils savent comment se reproduire là-bas. Rosalie est … Emmett est un mec chanceux. »

J'hochai la tête d'agrément. Ils devraient y avoir quelque chose dans l'eau de Forks, parce que les gosses y étaient magnifiques. Même les plus tristes et désespérés comme Mike ou Jessica étaient attirants à leur manière. « Ouais, Rosalie est une chouette fille. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent, ses cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage. Sous le coup de l'impulsion, je les repoussai, ma main de porcelaine contrastant contre sa peau mate pendant que je replaçai ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il sourit largement à ce petit signe d'affection, et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de finalement parler. « Elle est du genre reine des glaces, pas vrai ? »

« Tu veux dire une salope ? » Il étouffa un rire à mon résumé des choses. « Crois moi, il y a encore deux semaine j'aurai été d'accord avec toi, mais elle n'est vraiment pas aussi mauvaise. Et elle aime Emmett. » Je fis une pause, « C'est un peu choquant en fait. »

Jake se laissa aller contre la tête du lit, son corps tourné vers le mien.

« Et qu'en est-il de toi, Bella ? Un mec sexy de Washington a-t-il attiré ton attention ? » Il remua ses sourcils de manière suggestive, imitant involontairement Owen Wilson à l'écran. J'éclatai de rire sur le coup, avant de réfléchir à sa question. J'avais besoin de répondre d'une façon à ce qu'il sache que je n'étais plus exactement une petite fille, mais je n'étais pas lié à n'importe qui non plus.

« Je n'ai pas de petit ami si c'est ce que tu demandes. »

Son genou tressaillit légèrement et il répondit rapidement. « C'est terriblement évasif, Miss Swan. Auriez-vous quelques trucs salaces à partager ? »

Je secouai la tête rapidement, mais cette fichue rougeur apparut.

« Isabella Marie Swan ! Dis moi tout ! Est-ce que tu as dépassé quelques bases***** ? _( Note prise sur l'excellente traduction « My brother's best friend » de beth juju jeny, merci ! « __Aux USA, ils ont l'habitude de parler des 4 bases qui correspondent à 4 étapes dans les activités sexuelles: 1ère base = les baisers (french kiss), 2nd base = les caresses, 3ème base = les préliminaires et 4ème base = l'acte sexuel._» )

« Jacob Black, » Je roulai mes yeux, rougissant toujours aussi furieusement. Je réalisai très soudainement que nous étions seuls dans sa chambre. Jake avait grandit en mon absence, pas beaucoup, mais assez pour marquer la différence. Son visage était plus mince, et il avait grandit de quelques centimètres. Ses yeux s'adoucirent tandis que je continuais mon évaluation de lui. S'il y avait bien un moment pour que cela se passe, c'était maintenant. Je pouvais avoir confiance en Jacob, et je pouvais partir après tout. Pas de liens d'attachement. J'étais bonne pour ce genre de choses.

J'avais besoin d'un peu de confiance pour le faire. Alors j'ai fait quelque chose d'un peu maladroit. Je pensais au visage d'Edward pendant que je le poussai à bout. Je pensais aux jurons et aux gémissements que j'avais tiré de sa bouche. J'étais une créature sexuelle. J'avais fait crier d'extase le plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais connu. Je pouvais le faire presque supplier de m'avoir. Attirer Jacob était une plaisanterie comparée à ça.

« Et si je te montrais, au lieu de te le dire ? »

Le genou de Jacob tressaillit complètement cette fois-ci, et pour la première fois je vis son sang monter à ses joues. Ses yeux étaient timides mais insistants, refusant de perdre contact avec les miens. Etant le plus gentil des mecs, il me demanda catégoriquement. « Tu es sure, Bella ? »

Au lieu de répondre, je m'approchai et pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes, ignorant le noeud qui avait soudainement réapparu dans mon ventre. Ce n'était pas à cause du stress cette fois. Je n'étais pas très sure de pourquoi c'était là, mais j'étais déterminée à l'ignorer.

Ce n'était pas les lèvres roses et douces auxquelles j'étais habituée, mais ce n'était pas des plus déplaisants. C'était différent, il bougeait différemment. Au lieu de séduire ma langue avec ma bouche lentement et sensuellement, Jake forçait ma bouche ouverte avec la sienne, attaquant mes lèvres et mes dents. Le film jouait en arrière plan. Je reconnus vaguement un morceau de Mozart en musique de fond d'une scène.

_"Bien sur Mozart était étonnamment talentueux, mais je suis beaucoup plus pris par quelqu'un comme Debussy," les yeux d'Edward s'illuminaient en un vert ardent pendant qu'il parlait, ses bras gesticulant avec énergie. "Il raconte des histoires avec sa musique. Prends "La Mer", par exemple. Je peux voir l'océan quand je l'entends. Je peux sentir l'eau tourbillonner autour de moi doucement, aussi bien que l'imminente force de la tempête. C'est merveilleux."_

Je me pétrifiai légèrement contre la bouche agressive de Jacob. Il ne le remarqua pas.

"Bella, tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'attend ça."

Il se mit au dessus de moi, me pressant contre le matelas. Ses mains se déplacèrent de ma taille, traçant avidement vers ma poitrine et la courbe de mes seins.

_"Les autres filles tueraient pour ton visage." _

Le noeud dans mon ventre était presque douloureux, et je pouvais sentir la bile monter à ma gorge.

Les énormes doigts de Jake pincèrent avec approximation l'endroit où se trouvaient mes tétons. " Tu es tellement sexy, Bells."

_"Tu es une déesse."_

"Stop, stop." Je poussai contre l'épaule de Jacob de toutes mes forces. Il sursauta instantanément, haletant, et me regarda vraiment confus.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? C'est trop tôt ?"

Je respirai bruyamment, mais pas d'excitation. Mon cerveau était en ébullition. " Non, ce n'est pas ça."

Il fronça les sourcils et frictionnait mon épaule de réconfort. J'espérais qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. "Nous n'avons pas à faire des choses, Bells, si tu ne te sens pas prête. Je sais que la virginité est très importante chez les filles, et je ne voudrais pas-"

"Qui a dit que j'étais vierge, Jacob ?" La question était sortie comme si je l'avais dégobillé, et je blanchis aussitôt, portant ma main sur ma bouche comme si je pouvais la reprendre.

Maintenant c'était au tour de Jacob de pâlir, "Bella ..."

La panique m'envahit, et encore plus de mots jaillirent. "Oh mon Dieu, Jake, s'il te plait ne dit rien à Emmett, il ne le sait pas. Il voudra absolument tuer Edward. Et je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir poussé. Jake. Tu es génial et gentil et je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance, et je pensais juste que si je baisais avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça ferait fuir toute les autres choses ailleurs et-"

Jake ne parlait pas, mais il m'attira sur ses genoux et me fit un chaleureux câlin. Mes larmes étaient silencieuses seulement pendant un moment avant que des soubresauts ne s'emparent de moi, les semaines de frustrations formant une tache humide sur son tee-shirt. Je ne rapportais pas tous les détails - comme exactement quand les choses entre Edward et moi avaient changé, ou pourquoi. Il n'y avait que ceux qu'il avait eu qui importaient.

Je pleurais à cause du fait qu'on ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière, et je pleurais parce que je ne savais pas si je _voulais_ que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Je pleurais parce que j'avais été prête à utiliser mon plus vieil ami pour me prouver quelque chose, et je pleurais parce que Jacob n'était pas le seul que mon coeur savait que j'avais trahit.

Je voulais la difficulté. Je voulais entendre et regarder Edward parler de la musique classique et de l'océan. Je voulais les films prétentieux de Godard***** et Truffaut***** _( cinéastes français ),_ et je voulais lui expliquer pourquoi _" Présentateur Vedette"_ était pire à regarder.

Et bien sur, Jacob était carrément formidable, me rassurant aveuglement. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi coupable de toute ma vie. Quand les larmes cessèrent, il me raconta des blagues et des vieilles histoires jusqu'à ce que je sourisse à nouveau. Il me proposa même de me raccompagner à la maison, me tenant la main tout le long du chemin.

Finalement, nous nous arrêtâmes sur le trottoir et j'hésitai, faisant attention à garder le contact visuel.

Dans les yeux de Jacob, je ne vis aucun rejet ou aucune colère, juste de l'inquiétude pour moi. Alors je lui dis la seule chose qui pouvait lui faire comprendre ô combien je lui étais reconnaissante.

" Tu es mon meilleur ami Jake, et j'aurai vraiment souhaité que ce soit toi."

Il sourit tristement, pressant sa paume contre ma joue un moment. "Moi aussi, Bells. Moi aussi."

" Et Bella ? " Il demanda juste avant que je referme la portière, " Peut importe qui est ce Edward, j'espère qu'il sait à quel point il est chanceux."

Les larmes me montèrent encore aux yeux à ses mots, mais je les retenais.

Je marchai jusqu'en haut des marches, remerciant quelque que soit la puissance divine d'avoir libéré la maison ce soir. Je pris mon iPod, choisissant le nouvel album de Brand New, et me roulai en boule sur le canapé.

Edward n'était pas mon petit ami. Il n'était même pas quelque chose qui se rapprochait de mon petit ami. On ne peut pas tromper quelqu'un avec qui nous ne sommes pas dans une relation, alors je n'avais rien fait de mal. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas être faciles comme elles l'étaient avant ? Qu'est ce qui faisait d'Edward, la personne intéressante qui faisait que les noeuds se transforment en papillons plutôt qu'en douleur, l'autre Edward, le mec que j'appelais quand j'avais besoin de baiser ? Et qui pouvait me dire qu'il ressentait le même changement que moi ? Je ne pouvais plus assumer quoi que ce soit.

Je me permis de me vautrer dans ma confusion sur mon divan pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Je me justifiai et m'expliquai à moi-même les choses encore et encore, mais il y avait une question dont je n'avais pas de réponse.

Si je n'avais rien fait de mal, pourquoi mon ventre me faisait aussi mal ?

_Take me, take me back to your bed / Prends moi, prends moi à nouveau dans ton lit_

_I love you so much that it hurts my head / Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait mal à la tête_

_Say I don't mind you under my skin / Je m'en fiche de t'avoir dans la peau_

_I let the bad parts in, the bad parts in / Je laisserai les mauvaises parties à l'intérieur, les mauvaises parties à l'intérieur_

_When we were made we were set apart / Quand nous avons été fait nous avons été mis à part_

_Life is a test and I get bad marks / La vie est un test et j'ai eu de mauvais résultats_

_Now some saints got the job of writing down my sins / Maintenant quelques saints ont pour mission d'écrire mes pêchés_

_The storm is coming / La tempête arrive_

_The storm is coming in. / La tempête est en train de rentrer_

*******

**Désolée pour toutes ses notes mais l'auteur fait de nombreuses références dans ce chapitre alors j'ai préféré donner quelques explications pour mieux comprendre :) Un énorme merci pour les reviews que vous me laissez :D**

**Finalement, Jacob n'est pas si mal que ça hihi … A très vite pour la suite !**

**Inspirations : ****"Easy, Lucky, Free" de Bright Eyes et ****"Degausser" de Brand New.**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Traduction française de « You Get Me Closer To God » par BaaBby-x3. Cette histoire appartient à americnxidiot.**

*******

**Chapitre 8 : Angeles**

**Bella**

J'alternai entre excitation et nervosité pendant qu'Emmett nous conduisait à l'école. Notre avion avait atterrit à 20 heures la nuit dernière, mais nous étions trop exténués pour faire quelque chose, mis à part raccompagner Rosalie chez elle. Ça, et je n'étais pas vraiment encore prête à voir quelqu'un d'autre.

Les choses avaient été tendues pour le reste de la semaine à Phoenix. Rosalie me piégea plusieurs fois à des « discutions entre filles » mais ce que je voulais avant tout faire était de broyer du noir dans ma chambre. Elle avait finalement abandonné depuis deux jours, et continuait de me fusiller du regard. Emmett était inconsciemment heureux. Il avait passé les vacances à discuter avec Maman et Phil, à revoir ses anciens amis, et à distraire Rosalie de son but pour me tracasser quotidiennement.

Renée avait remarqué que quelque chose allait mal comme d'habitude, mais elle croyait juste que j'avais eu une dispute avec Jacob, ou que j'étais de mauvaise humeur. J'étais un peu embêtée qu'elle m'ait vu comme ça, mais je l'avais laissé penser ce qu'elle voulait.

En parlant de Jake, il ne m'avait pas rappelé depuis cette nuit. Non pas que je m'attendais à ce qu'il le fasse.

La Jeep rebondissait sur chaque petite bosse de la route familière, et je considérai mes options. Je n'étais pas vraiment sure de la manière dont je devrais traiter Edward depuis ma sorte de révélation. Devrais-je agir normalement, à observer son comportement avec un peu plus d'attention ? Devrais-je lui dire que j'avais passé toutes les vacances de printemps à penser à la manière donc je me sentais quand il me touchait ? Devrais-je lui montrer mon changement de cœur, agissant avec un peu plus d'affection, et peser sa réponse ? Ou devrais-je complètement l'ignorer et laisser passer peut importe ce que c'était ? Je me réprimandais intérieurement moi-même pour avoir boudé la semaine dernière au lieu d'y réfléchir.

Emmett se gara à son habituelle place de parking. J'avais à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir la portière avant de me faire attaquer par une boule d'énergie d'un mètre quarante.

« Bella ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! J'ai tellement de choses à te dire ! »

Je ris de son enthousiasme et lui retournai son câlin. « Tu m'as manqué aussi, Alice. Comment va Jasper ? » Je la poussai du coude avec suggestivité et elle gloussa.

« Je l'ai vu tous les jours de la semaine dernière, » elle soupira rêveusement, « il est merveilleux. »

Je souris à son excitation, et détestai qu'Edward me vienne à l'esprit lorsqu'elle me parlait. Bien sur, j'avais remarqué sa voiture garée à plusieurs places plus loin. Alice devait avoir littéralement sprinté depuis la Volvo quand elle m'avait vu, et ça réchauffait mon cœur plein de conflits. Edward était toujours assis sur son siège conducteur, nous fixant toutes les deux avec un sourire calme sur le visage.

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur Alice, qui continuait de parler, « … et après il m'a embrassé, et ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce que j'avais ressenti avant ! Je crois qu'Edward et un peu embêté que son unique sœur sorte avec quelqu'un. Il était de mauvaise humeur toute la semaine. » Elle se figea un moment, pour le contempler, « Peut être que s'il s'était soulagée, il n'aurait pas été aussi crispé. »

« Alice ! C'est dégoutant, c'est ton frère ! »

Son petit sourire coquin s'estompait un peu, « Ouais, mais juste parce que je ne veux rien entendre à propos de ses « escapades », elle s'hérissa à ce mot, « ne signifie pas que je ne veux pas qu'il soit heureux. »

Edward ouvrit la portière au moment où Alice finit son speech, comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées. Il referma la portière, et commença à avancer vers le lycée, tout ça vraiment simplement. Ses vêtements étaient assez ajustés pour accentuer sa mince musculature à chaque pas, le ventre contracté et libéré, la mâchoire lâche et à l'aise. Je me demandai un moment s'il savait comment il était attirant comme ça. Il savait définitivement combien ça m'affectait. Edward s'arrêta un instant quand il nous atteint, soulevant légèrement son bras avant de le placer sur mon épaule.

« C'est bon de t'avoir à nouveau, Jellybean. » Il me fit un grand sourire, resserrant mon épaule tendrement, puis il continua son chemin vers le bâtiment.

Alice fronça ses sourcils, son front se ridant dans la confusion. « Et bien, ça, c'était bizarre. »

« Sans rire, je me demande ce qui lui a prit. » Je répondis honnêtement. Je sentais la rougeur se former sur mes jours, et priai pour qu'Alice soit trop perplexe pour le remarquer. Nous n'avions que rarement des contacts physiques au lycée, et jamais aussi ouvertement.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi il t'a appelé Jellybean ? »

Je roulai mes yeux, mon ennui réel pour ce surnom était plutôt pratique. « Emmett m'appelle Jelly Belly depuis que je suis toute petite, et Edward a trouvé ça comique. D'où, Jellybean. »

Alice rit moqueusement de son frère, « ça lui ressemble. » Secouant un peu sa tête à ses singeries, elle rajouta, « Je ne savais pas que vous deux étiez si amicaux l'un avec l'autre. »

« Nous _sommes _partenaires de biologie, et … » Je laissai trainer, sans savoir ce que je pouvais dire de plus. Elle sembla accepter la réponse, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la classe.

- - - -

Mes nerfs étaient sur le fil du rasoir au déjeuner. Je ne pouvais même pas penser à la nourriture, et je m'assis à côté d'Alice avec seulement une limonade. Emmett, Rosalie, et Edward étaient déjà assis en face d'elle et discutaient à propos de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant leurs vacances de printemps. Je me contentais de parler à voix basse à Alice en jouant avec la capsule de ma bouteille, mais Jasper s'assit de l'autre côté, capturant alors son attention. Edward se figea sur sa chaise, clairement mal à l'aise à cause de leur proximité. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens brièvement, et il sourit, mais ses épaules restèrent tendues.

Alice racontait avec excitation sa semaine à Emmett et Rosalie, saisissant la main de Jasper étroitement serrée dans la sienne. Je pouvais voir la lutte d'Edward pour rester relax pour l'intérêt d'Alice, mais il était tellement protecteur avec elle. Après un moment de réflexion, je tapai son pied sous la table pour lui donner un réconfort silencieux. Ses yeux se braquèrent sur les miens, me regardant légèrement stupéfait mais beaucoup plus relaxé.

Edward regarda à nouveau la table, un authentique sourire au coin se formant sur son visage. Son pied bougea vers ma cheville, me caressant à travers mon jean. La chaleur qui s'échappait de ma jambe était absolument plaisante.

Je ne pouvais pas étouffer ma propre grimace, et il semblait que lui non plus. Je fis un tour de table afin d'apparaître pour le moins satisfaite. Rosalie fronçait les sourcils en ma direction. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil entre Edward et moi, et le froncement se transforma vite en un regard plein de détermination. Puis elle parla.

« Alors Bella. »

Je me tournai vers elle prudemment, « Ouais, qu'est ce qui y'a ? »

« Et bien maintenant que nous avons tout entendu de la ballade d'Alice et Jasper, pourquoi tu ne nous parlerais pas de ton rencard plutôt chaud avec le gamin bronzé de Phoenix ? »

Si je ne connaissais pas le corps d'Edward par cœur, je n'aurai sans doute pas remarqué que ses yeux s'étaient plissés faiblement ou que ses doigts avaient craqué comme s'il s'apprêtait à battre avec son poing.

J'observais Rosalie, « Tu veux dire Jacob ? Tu sais que ce n'était pas un rencard, Rosalie. »

Emmett intervint, « Je ne sais pas Bells. Enfin, vous vous êtes toujours bien aimé l'un et l'autre, non ? »

Mon Dieu, il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi. « Ce n'est pas vrai Em- »

« Bah, définitivement il t'aime bien, » J'haussai les sourcils sur mon frère. Il continua, « Oh ne joue pas la surprise. Et ne fait pas semblant que tu n'étais pas dérangée après que vous soyez sortit. Je t'ai trouvé endormi en boule sur le sofa, écoutant cette horrible musique émo, et ensuite tu as boudé le reste de la semaine. »

Je devais bien donner ça à Emmett. Quand il choisissait d'être observateur il avait les gens en plein ligne de mire, si peu confus. Rosalie avait pratiquement bondi de son siège à côté de lui. Si c'était sa manière de prendre sa revanche du fait que je l'ai évité, alors elle était vraiment une salope.

« Premièrement, Brand New n'est pas une affreux « émo ». Deuxièmement … Je ne veux pas parler de ça. »

Je savais que j'aurai du répondre quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_,mais mon cerveau était complètement vide. Je ne n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que le subtil langage du corps d'Edward et ses yeux, embrasés par le feu mais fermement concentrés sur ma limonade.

- - - -

Ni Edward, ni moi ne dirent un mot de plus du repas. Les deux autres couples étaient trop absorbés sur son autre moitié pour le remarquer, exceptée Rosalie bien sûr, qui nous regardait amusée et concernée. A vrai dire, je commençais à en avoir marre de sa sous-estime.

Vingt embarrassantes minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit. Je pris un long moment dans les toilettes pour échapper à l'inévitable et inconfortable confrontation du cours de biologie.

Je pris une longue inspiration dans le couloir avant de finalement entrer dans la salle. Mes yeux tombèrent sur notre table de laboratoire … et Edward n'y était pas. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour des autres tables, pensant que peut être il avait changé de place aujourd'hui pour m'éviter, mais il était nulle part. Je m'assis à ma chaise habituelle, remuant anxieusement. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Edward en ce moment même, mais ce n'était clairement pas bon.

La sonnerie sonna, et il ne se montra pas.

Encore dix minutes, et toujours rien.

Quinze minutes dans la classe et je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je me levai avec mon sac à dos, et demandai à Mr. Banner d'aller à l'infirmerie. La mention de « problèmes de filles » et j'étais dehors.

Où Edward pouvait-il aller ? Il ne paraissait pas être du type à se cacher dans les toilettes, et il ne pouvait pas être simplement parti. Il conduisait Alice à l'école.

_Je passai mes doigts sur les contours de l'emblème de son capot. « Pourquoi une Volvo ? J'avais pensé qu'un garçon riche comme toi aurait préféré quelque chose de plus voyant. _

_« Hey ! N'abime pas ma voiture. » Il sourit et tapotait le dessus du toi affectueusement. « Lisse, pratique, ce bébé est mon sanctuaire. »_

Je courrai vers le parking, trébuchant en bas des escaliers, mais Dieu merci, sans tomber. Je repérai une silhouette dans la voiture métallisée à travers le parking. Tandis que je m'approchais, je le vis plus clairement, sa tête pressée contre le volant. Elliott Smith jouait trop fort à travers ses hauts parleurs, je pouvais l'entendre clairement lorsque je me tenais à l'extérieur, côté passager. Musique pour quand il était bouleversé.

Il ne bougea pas quand j'ouvris la porte et m'assis. Je laissai « Angeles » finir. Après tout, je m'étais certainement assez vautrée comme ça, et c'était une chanson magnifique. Mais quand « Cupid's Trick » commença, je perdis patience alors je l'éteignis. Il me fixa sans dire un mot.

Je ne répondais jamais bien à son tempérament.

« Bon sang, c'est quoi ton problème, Edward ? »

Il continuait de ne rien dire, mais appuya sur la stéréo, comblant la voiture par la musique et plaçant de nouveau sa tête sur le volant. Quel âge avait-il, six ans ?

Je l'éteignis encore une fois. « Veux-tu, s'il te plait, m'écouter ? »

Il se vexa, « Parfait Bella, dis moi ce qu'il s'est réellement passé entre toi et Jacob Black. »

« Ah ouais, Edward ? Es-tu en colère contre moi maintenant ? Parce que tu n'étais pas si en colère que ça quand tu as eu la petite Miss Jessica tout autour de ta queue il y a quelques semaines ! » J'étais presque en train de trembler de frustration et de rage. Il n'avait aucune droit de me gronder.

Puis, il eut le cran de se foutre de moi, « C'était différent ! »

« J'aimerais t'entendre expliquer ça. »

J'ouvris la portière du côté passager et marchai vers l'école, sans vouloir dire quelque chose que je regretterai. Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter de marcher jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne le hall. Edward n'en avait pas fini et marchait droit devant moi, constamment en train de parler.

« C'était différent parce que, Doux Jésus, les choses étaient différentes à ce moment là, Bella ! »

Eloquent. Je refusai de répondre tandis que je marchais, alors il continua, « Ne prétend pas que tu n'as pas remarqué que les choses ont changé entre nous. Je sais que tu l'as vu. Tu l'as senti tout autant que moi. »

Je m'arrêtai finalement et me tournai vers lui. « Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ! »

Edward roula des yeux avant de continuer, « Tu sais Bella, j'aurai pu baiser il ya quatre heures. Du moins, je pouvais en avoir une vraiment bonne. Tu connais Tanya ? Blonde, longues jambes, énormes seins ? Elle m'a pratiquement supplié de la sauter. »

A ce moment, j'étais tellement en colère que j'étais à deux doigts d'être en larmes, « Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

« Parce que je ne pouvais pas te faire ça, pas maintenant, pas après la dernière fois dans ma voiture, et certainement pas avant que je te parle de ça. »

A présent, j'étais _en train_ de pleurer, « Edward, tu es trompe toi-même. Ce changement est apparut avant Jessica. Les choses sont devenues intenses et bizarres entre nous depuis ce jour dans ta chambre. »

« Oui, et apparemment ça n'était pas assez pour t'arrêter de baiser une autre queue dès la seconde où tu en as la chance. »

Je bougeai instantanément pour lui donner une gifle, mais je me retins à temps. Il tressaillit face à ma colère et à mes larmes sur mon visage.

« Tu ne sais rien ! » Je pris une longue inspiration, ma voix s'apaisant sans toute fois se calmer. Elle tremblait pendant que je parlais, « J'ai essayé de coucher avec lui, Edward. Je l'ai vraiment fait. Mais je l'ai embrassé, et il m'a embrassé en retour, et puis tu étais _partout_. Mes lèvres, mon corps, mon putain de cœur. Alors je l'ai repoussé et j'ai pleuré et pleuré et pleuré et pleuré. »

Son visage s'adoucit mais je n'en avais pas encore fini, « J'ai passé toute la semaine dernière à penser à quel point je déteste que tu regardes des films prétentieux, et à quel point j'étais en colère quand tu disais que j'étais stupide de regarder _Les Griffin*_ (Ndlt : série télévisé d'animation américaine), et que rien de tout ça n'était important parce que peut importe combien j'essayais de résister … tu es le seul et unique qui fait battre mon cœur. »

Ce fut le silence pendant une minute après ça.

Edward s'avança vers moi, plaçant doucement ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et me força à le regarder. Son profond regard était humide, et je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi torturé.

« Mais Isabella, » Il chercha mon visage puis marqua un pause, « Pourquoi tu as résisté à tout ? »

Et je ne savais pas quoi dire, parce que je n'avais pas de réponses pour ça. Pas quand il formulait ça tellement simplement, et définitivement pas quand il me regardait comme ça.

Il s'avança encore plus près, me pressant contre un de casiers. Nos nez se touchaient presque, et ses yeux me pénétraient complètement, me provoquant une respiration difficile et rapide.

« J'étais tellement excitée de te voir ce matin, » il murmura plus pour lui-même pendant qu'il essuyait les larmes de mes joues. « Bella, je ne vais pas dire que je t'aime. Parce que nous savons tous les deux que là n'est pas le problème. » Je voulais protester que je ne comprenais même pas le problème, mais je restai muette.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, Edward avait les mots.

« Mais je n'aurais pas résisté. T'aimer aurait été exactement comme tomber. Sans peine. »

Je répondais de la meilleure façon que je connaissais. Je poussai mon menton en avant jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se connectent les une aux autres. Et c'_était_ sans peine, comme toujours. Nous nous fondions l'un et l'autre, dans la frustration, dans la tristesse, dans l'affection. Les larmes coulèrent sur nos joues, et ça me faisait de la peine de savoir que ça n'allait rien résoudre. Tout ce que j'avais était ce moment. Mon unique explication.

J'entendis faiblement une porte s'ouvrir, et le son du passage du hall en bois au plancher me ramena à la réalité avant que je sois complètement noyée en lui. Je quittai juste assez Edward pour voir la cause de l'interruption, pas sûre de si je devais être énervée ou reconnaissante envers elle.

Alice se trouvait à trois mètres de nous ; bouche bée en dehors des toilettes pour femmes.

Je le repoussai par réflexe loin de moi.

« Alice, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » Encore plus de mots vomirent de ma bouche, cette phrase cliché s'échappant sans le penser.

Pendant un instant, le visage d'Edward reflétait le cœur brisé pendant il digéra mon rejet instinctif. Mais son expression s'était vite dégagée, toutes les précédentes émotions avaient disparu de son visage sauf la colère. Ses yeux maintenant froids étaient directement plongés dans les miens alors qu'il répondait,

« Elle a raison, Alice. Ça ne l'est vraiment pas. »

*******

**Chanson d'inspiration : « Angeles » d'Elliot Smith**

**Merci pour vos reviews. C'est la rentrée alors difficile de trouver un moment pour traduire mais j'essaye, j'essaye ;) Bisous**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Traduction française de « You Get Me Closer To God » par BaaBby-x3. Cette histoire appartient à americnxidiot.**

*******

**Chapitre 9 : The Trapeze Swinger**

**Bella**

Ça devait être exactement comme ce qu'on ressentait avant l'épreuve de l'inquisition espagnole.

Alice ne dit aucun mot de tout le couloir après qu'Edward se soit retourné et qu'il soit parti. Elle ne parla pas dans la voiture le long du chemin vers la maison. Elle ne répondit pas à Emmett quand il demanda pourquoi Edward avait quitté l'école si tôt. En fait, elle ne m'adressa pas la parole jusqu'à la semaine suivante, quand elle m'informa qu'elle venait chez moi après les cours.

Ainsi, voilà où nous en étions, dans ma chambre, sans se parler à l'une et à l'autre. Mes lèvres commencèrent à me faire mal à force de mon mordillage constant, mais à l'intérieur je ne sentais plus rien. Si je focalisais entièrement sur la situation d'Alice, je n'aurai pas été capable de penser à, et bien, quelque chose d'autre.

Elle s'assit silencieusement en face de moi sur le lit, paraissant tellement confuse, mais toujours sans parler. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais mon couvre-lit, traçant les coutures avec son doigt. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise de toute ma vie. Et je m'étais pourtant assise à côté d'Edward sans lui parler non plus ses cinq derniers jours en cours de Biologie.

« Alors Alice, quel temps de folie en ce moment, hein ? »

Elle ignora ma tentative de plaisanterie, « C'est un temps maussade avec un risque de pluie. Comme tous les jours ici. »

Nous étions restées assises en silence pendant encore cinq autres minutes avant que la tension ne commença à me rendre folle. J'attrapai mon iPod sur ma table de nuit et mit un peu de musique. Iron & Wine rependirent mon anxiété, mais juste légèrement.

« Pourquoi vous étiez tous les deux en train de pleurer ? »

Sa voix sortit comme un chuchotement, et elle ne me regardait toujours pas.

J'essayai de me dire à moi-même que nous avions eu raison de garder ça entre nous. Si Alice et Emmett avaient su dans tout ce qu'Edward et moi étions impliqués, les choses auraient été compliquées et hors de contrôle. Mais le fait est que, les choses _étaient_ compliquées et hors de contrôle entre Edward et moi sans même une aide extérieure. Et aucune tonne de réconfort ou de facilité n'aurait valu de voir Alice en ce moment. Elle semblait trahie, déroutée, triste.

Je pouvais voir mes décisions de ses quatre derniers mois tellement clairement à présent, et je détestai ce que je voyais. Je ne regrettais pas d'être avec Edward. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien que quand j'étais avec lui, ses mains et sa bouche partout sur moi, me satisfaisant complètement, m'emportant ailleurs. Mais c'était mon idée de garder ça secret, parce que je ne voulais pas m'engager dans quelque chose. C'était facile de garder les choses purement physiques. Et je pensais qu'il le ressentait comme ça également.

Mais Edward avait mis ça au clair lundi dernier, ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Pendant que je baisais sans sentiments et que je me distrayais avec d'autres garçons, Edward était juste en train d'exaucer avec mes vœux. Il essayait de ne pas m'aimer pour je ne sois pas incommodée. Mais bordel, il s'est pratiquement déclaré à moi, et tout ce que j'avais trouvé à faire était de l'embrasser puis le repousser.

« Bella ? » La culpabilité accablante était trop forte. J'étendis mes sanglots avant même de les sentir. »

Alice s'approcha de moi, et essaya de m'attirer dans une étreinte, mais je résistais. Je ne méritais pas son réconfort.

_« Please, remember me, my misery, and how it lost me all I wanted/ S'il te plait, souviens toi de moi, ma misère, et comment ça m'a fait perdre tout ce que je voulais _»

« Nous étions en train de pleurer à cause de moi. C'était ma faute. »

Elle marqua une pause, « Avant que je ne vous interrompe, vous paraissiez vraiment à fond l'un sur l'autre, et crois moi nous cherchons tous ça, » elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers moi. Je ris à travers mes larmes et hochai la tête. « Mais il semblait tellement en colère quand il s'en est allé. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Avec un profond soupir j'essayai de trouver par où commencer. « Tu es sure Alice ? C'est ton frère, ça n'est pas bizarre ? »

« Bella, » elle plaça une main sur mon épaule, « le seul truc qui est bizarre c'est que tu n'as pas pensé que tu pouvais me faire assez confiance pour me parler de quoiqu'il se passe entre vous. » Elle paraissait vraiment malheureusement.

« Alice, ce n'est pas ça du tout, tout ce truc est mon propre problème. »

« Ok, » Je pris plusieurs profondes inspirations. « Edward et moi nous nous voyons en quelque sorte depuis le mois de Novembre. »

« Isabella Marie Swan ! »

Je tressaillis à son volume, mais continuai. « Nous avions fait un accord après quelques fois. Nous n'étions jamais exclusifs. C'était du sexe sans signification à- »

« Sexe !? »

« Bordel de merde, Alice ! » Je plaquai ma paume sur sa bouche. « Emmett est à la maison, soit un petit peu plus silencieusement ! »

Elle me lança un regard noir à mes grossièretés et se pencha vers moi agressivement. « Tu as eu des relations sexuelles avec mon frère depuis des mois ? » Sa voix était un peu plus basse mais juste assez pour être vicieuse. « Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez comme _ça._ »

Pitié, Alice, n'épargne pas mes sentiments.

« Comment tu peux me juger comme ça, et ensuite me demander pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit ? » Encore plus de larmes de colère s'échappèrent sur mon visage. Je devenais un gros bébé pleurnichard.

Alice eut un léger recul de sa position dominante instantanément. « Je suis vraiment désolée, Bella. S'il te plait continue. »

J'aurai du avoir un caractère plus combatif mais je ne l'avais pas en moi.

« Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un drame. Nous avions tous les deux dupés les autres, et c'était réellement bien pendant un moment, » elle tressaillit légèrement aux détails, mais elle me sourit pour que je continue. « Mais depuis quelques semaines les choses sont devenus un peu spéciales. Tu sais le jour où tu es rentrée à la maison plus tôt que prévu parce ton cours de danse avait été annulé ? Tu avais un cadeau pour Esmé ou quelque chose dans le genre ? »

« Wow, je crois savoir pourquoi il avait fermé la porte à clef, hein. » Elle eut un petit sourire au coin pour elle-même, « et moi qui pensait qu'Edward était trop antisocial et triste. »

Je ris avec elle. « Antisocial peut être, mais définitivement pas triste. »

« Enfin bref, s'il te plait continue. »

Mon sourire se dissipa. C'était bon, j'étais exactement en train de le faire. « J'ai refusé de baiser avec lui, » merde, langage, « pardon, coucher avec lui avec toi à la maison alors nous avons seulement discuté. Pendant plus de deux heures, et c'était fou parce que, tu sais, nous n'avions jamais vraiment parlé plus de dix minutes en dehors des cours. »

« Beurk »

« Tu voulais savoir. »

« Bouh, bien, peut importe, » Je ris de son air dégouté.

« Peut importe … Nous nous entendions fantastiquement bien, mais les choses sont devenus étranges après ça. Différentes. L'histoire Jessica est arrivée, » elle semblait confuse, « oh ouais, elle lui a fait ce suçon le samedi d'avant. Et une pipe. Alors j'étais jalouse, je pense, et nous avons bai… sécher les cours après la biologie et nous nous sommes envoyé en l'air, ensuite il y a eu la fois dans sa voiture, et Rosalie nous a trouvé, et puis j'ai essayé de me taper Jacob mais je n'ai pas pu, et- »

« Bella, Bella, Bella, » Alice s'interposa. « Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu racontes et je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de savoir _ces_ détails. Jessica Stanley ? Rosalie le sait ? » Elle se figea sur place pendant une seconde, puis secoua sa tête. « Je veux juste savoir qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Edward soit énervé contre toi ? »

C'était vraiment tranquille pendant une minute avant que je parle. J'étais fatiguée de courir après ça.

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui, Alice. »

Elle poussa un de ses cris perçants de fille et bondit de mon lit, puis elle se stoppa un instant. « Attends, et il est devenu fou après toi pour ça ? »

« Seigneur, non, je ne lui ai pas dit. Je ne l'avais jamais dit à haute voix en fait, » Ça m'avait vraiment frappé. « Wow, je suis amoureuse d'Edward. » Ma respiration devient irrégulière, et mes yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier à nouveau.

« Alors où est le problème ? »

« J'ai essayé de sortir avec Jacob parce j'essayais tellement fort de résister à ces sentiments, que j'en suis devenue désespérée. Et après Edward m'a dit que m'aimer aurait été sans peine, et qu'il n'aurait jamais essayé de me résister. Je l'ai embrassé, et ensuite tu es arrivée et je l'ai envoyé balader, » avec un chuchotement tremblotant je parvins à finir, « Donc je l'ai pratiquement trompé alors que nous ne sortions même pas ensemble, j'ai renié mon affection envers lui pour finir par le rejeter devant sa sœur alors qu'il me disait qu'il se souciait de moi. Voilà le problème. »

« Ok c'est mal Bella, mais Edward n'est pas parfait non plus. »

Je soupirai, « Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il l'était, mais c'est à cause de moi. En gros, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais voulu cacher notre truc, et qu'il l'a fait seulement dans mon intérêt.

« Mais Bella, pourquoi il n'a rien dit ? Pourquoi il n'a pas fréquenté d'autres personnes et te laisser faire la même chose ? Elle leva les mains en l'air de frustration, « Comment es-tu supposé savoir ce qu'il ressent s'il ne te la pas dit ? Bon sang, et je croyais qu'il était intelligent ? »

C'était comme si une ampoule s'était éclairée dans un coin de ma tête. Une putain de révélation.

Si Edward pouvait être assez courageux pour admettre qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire de même ? Je ne pouvais pas imaginer comment il se sentait. J'avais été un tel trou du cul toute cette semaine, à l'ignorer, à me recroqueviller quand il avait l'occasion de me regarder. C'était à mon tour de bouger mes fesses.

« Alice, on peut faire un saut chez toi ? J'aimerai parler à ton frère. »

Elle refit ce bruit suraigu puis et nous avions ri pendant qu'on allait vers la voiture. Je démarrais, et entendis Alice murmurer, « Quand je pensais qu'Edward avait besoin d'un peu de cul, et qu'il en avait régulièrement pendant des mois, Doux Jésus. » J'eus un fou rire.

C'était comme si un poids s'était enlevé de moi. Je l'aimais. Et pour le moins, il m'aimait beaucoup. Nous parlerons de ça, puis nous nous occuperions d'Emmett, et je pourrais l'embrasser et dormir avec lui sans m'inquiéter du reste. Les papillons étaient de retour, et je riais de moi-même.

Nous nous étions dans l'allée, « Il est à la maison. Allez, Bella. Je te vois plus tard. » Alice me fit un rapide câlin, et nous nous sourîmes l'une et l'autre.

Je courus vers la porte et montai en haut des escaliers. Je toquai doucement à la porte une fois avant de la pousser pour l'ouvrir.

Et il y avait Edward.

Et au dessus de lui il y avait Tanya.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de tee-shirt, et ses putains d'énormes seins étaient pratiquement couverts par ses putains de magnifiques mains à lui. Il s'éloigna de sa bouche et regarda vers la porte, yeux écarquillés quand il me vit.

« Merde Bella, toque avant. »

J'étais sans voix. Je ne pouvais pas penser. Le tempête me frappait de plein fouée.

« Euh … Je l'ai fait. Euh, » Je me retournai précipitamment et courus vers le couloir. Il était déjà derrière moi.

J'étais toujours trop choquée pour parler alors que je l'observais, mes joues devenant furieusement rouges. Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens et je pouvais voir des suçons se former dans son cou. Elle l'avait marqué. Mais c'était tellement pire que quand Jessica l'avait fait. Pour eux, j'avais été témoin.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Bella ? »

Edward tapait ses doigts anxieusement sur l'encadrement de la porte, et je restai juste là à le fixer comme une idiote.

« Je voulais juste … » Je soupirai, exaspérée, « J'essayais de te dire … Et merde. »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme s'il était ennuyé, « Accouche, Bella, je suis un peu occupé. »

Le mal qu'il m'avait tiré m'estropiait à un point. J'arrivais à peine à rester debout pendant que mon cœur broyait dangereusement dans ma poitrine. Je pouvais comprendre s'il s'était passé de moi, si j'arrivais trop tard avec ma déclaration. Je pouvais même comprendre qu'il en avait marre. Mais après tout ce que nous avions traversé, il n'avait pas le droit de me parler comme si je n'étais qu'une source d'irritation. Comme si j'étais sans valeur.

Alors je retrouvai ma voix.

« Va te faire foute, Edward Cullen. »

Et je partis furibonde de la maison avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

Ou me voir pleurer à nouveau.

*******

**Inspiration: « The T****rapeze Swinger » d'Iron & Wine. **

**Ne me tuez pas, je ne fais que traduire l'histoire moi =] Toutes vos reviews sont super encourageantes, vous êtes géniales ! Et j'attends avec impatience les reviews pour ce chapitre-ci, histoire d'en savoir plus sur vos réactions hihi ! **


	11. Chapitre 10

**Traduction française de « You Get Me Closer To God » par BaaBby-x3. Cette histoire appartient à americnxidiot.**

*******

**Chapitre 10 : ****In A Manner of Speaking**

**Edward**

J'étais un putain d'idiot.

J'étais devant sa maison, un lundi à deux heures du matin parce que j'étais un putain d'idiot.

J'étais un idiot d'avoir tripoté Tanya.

J'étais un idiot de m'être laissé emballer par une fille indisponible sentimentalement parlant.

Et j'étais un idiot parce que j'allais encore le faire.

J'avais été tellement en colère contre Bella. En colère et frustré et le cœur brisé à cause de Bella. Ça m'avait blessé quand elle avait embrassé quelqu'un d'autre, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Mais ce qui m'avait tué, c'était qu'elle ait ressenti le besoin de résister activement à l'idée de tomber amoureuse de moi. Etais-je aussi horrible que ça pour discuter avec, ou être avec ?

- - - - -

Mon Dieu, la première fois que je l'avais vu, j'ai pensé que j'hallucinais. Elle marchait dans le hall avec ma sœur jumelle et elle était tout sourire avec des rougeurs sur les joues et elle était carrément adorable. J'étais un petit peu plus calme quand nous nous sommes finalement rencontré au déjeuner. Mon cœur avait presque arrêté de battre quand nous nous étions serrés la main. La combinaison de sa magnifique voix et les étincelles de l'électricité qui semblaient jaillir de nos mains était renversante. Ses yeux marrons étaient tellement grands et expressifs, ses lèvres étaient pleines et délicieusement hors des proportions. Bella semblait tellement innocente et mignonne. J'avais été tant embarrassé que j'en étais resté bouche bée, mais elle faisait la même chose que moi.

Ensuite quand je lui ai vraiment parlé pour la première fois, elle m'étonna encore. Elle regardait les films de Brando, elle était aussi drôle, et l'attraction sexuelle entre nous était indéniable. Elle me faisait sentir comme un adolescent rempli d'hormones pour la première fois de ma vie. Je veux dire, je chantais cette putain de chanson de Nine Inch Nails dans son oreille, et j'étais presque venu dans mon pantalon quand elle eut un frisson. Elle était intentionnellement sexy.

Nous avions discuté et badiné en Biologie pendant un mois, et je tombais de plus en plus amoureux d'elle chaque jour. Mais elle ne me montrait aucun signe qu'elle pensait à moi de la même façon. Je savais qu'elle était attirée par moi, mais concernant le reste j'étais paumé.

Et puis j'étais parti retrouver Emmett ce jour de Novembre. Et Bella avait ouvert la porte avec ce boxer qui couvrait à peine ses guillerettes petites fesses, et un vieux marcel qui rendait très évident qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Et quand elle m'a fixé avec ses yeux allumeurs et qu'elle m'a dit avec cette voix rauque et sexy en diable que nous avions la maison pour nous ? Et bien, je ne pouvais plus me contenir.

Nous nous étions attaqués l'un et l'autre, premièrement avec nos bouches puis avec nos mains, et _oh Seigneur_, ses mains. Une petit voix dans ma tête m'avait chuchoté que nous avancions bien trop rapidement, mais ça ne nous avait pas stoppé.

Ça n'avait qu'intensifier la situation. La première fois que nous avions vraiment couché ensemble, j'avais juré être au Paradis. Rien ne pouvait arrêter ce sentiment.

Nous ne parlions jamais de ses choses là, elle m'avait clairement fait comprendre que nous ne sortions pas ensemble. Quand j'étais avec elle, c'était facile de prétendre qu'elle partageait mes sentiments. Mais c'était toujours différent en dehors de ces moments. Elle ne montra aucun signe de remords après qu'elle ait fricoté avec Mike Newton en face de moi à une fête. J'avais réussi à me forcer à rire, cachant combien ça m'avait blessé.

Mais je n'avais jamais blâmé Bella pour quoique ce soit. J'avais trop peur de lui dire ce que je ressentais, alors j'acceptais juste son système. Je préférais l'avoir à moitié que pas du tout.

Alors je trouvais mes propres distractions, ignorant l'irrationnelle culpabilité que je ressentais quand Lauren s'était mise à mes pieds dans les toilettes du lycée. Ou quand j'avais roulé une pelle à une amie de la famille à minuit pour le Nouvel An. J'apaisais ma culpabilité en m'assurant que Bella se sentait mieux que jamais elle n'avait été avant, alors peut être que quelque part elle saurait que c'était ce que je voulais. Qu'elle était ce que je voulais.

Je ne pouvais pas m'impliquer dans une relation sexuelle avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Rien que d'y penser me rendait malade.

Ce jour-là dans ma chambre aurait du être l'ouverture vers tout ce que je désirais. Nous avions papoté pendant des heures, à juste en apprendre un peu plus sur l'autre. J'étais, comme toujours, complètement absorbé par elle. Mais cette fois était différente. Elle semblait réellement intéressée par tout ce que je racontais. Je ne voulais pas me faire de faux espoir, alors j'avais laissé passer. Nous étions amis. Bien sur nous avions adoré parlé ensemble.

Et puis Bella a vu ce suçon de Jessica … et elle a été jalouse. Je ne pouvais pas penser à une autre explication. Son expression était passée de l'embêtement, à la détermination et à cette attitude incroyablement sexy dans une durée de dix secondes. Nous avions séché le cours suivant, et le sexe avec Bella était infiniment meilleur qu'aucune maladroite branlette par ces autres filles. Je n'aimais pas la laisser partir après, alors je l'avais embrassé brutalement, priant pour qu'elle s'en irait avec cette sensation.

Je devais seulement senti, l'embrasser, toucher sa peau pâle le reste de la journée.

C'était fantastique, mais une fois encore, je considérais ça pour un moment passager.

Mais je ne pouvais expliquer ailleurs l'intensité et les sentiments quand nous avions fait l'amour dans ma voiture. Mon speech avait jailli sans contrôle de ma part, et les yeux de Bella s'étaient noircis à chaque mot que je disais. Je me sentais connecté à elle à chaque niveau. Si j'arrêtais de la regarder dans les yeux ou de la toucher, j'en mourrais surement. Et après Rosalie m'avait énervé et je l'avais en fait _blessé_, elle m'avait pourtant calmé en mettant la musique parfaire. Elle m'avait même fait une blague, en y repensant je pouvais dire qu'elle était beaucoup plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraître.

J'avais essayé subtilement de lui proposer un rendez-vous un soir, juste deux copains qui trainaient à Port Angeles, mais elle devait partir à Phoenix. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'en aller sans au moins lui _montrer_ ce que je ressentais, même si je ne pouvais pas le dire. Donc je l'ai embrassé aussi doucement et aussi amoureusement que je pouvais. Je ne voulais jamais arrêter de l'embrasser. La chaleur qui s'échappait de moi était indescriptible. Elle paraissait un peu éblouie et confuse lorsque je l'avais finalement relâchée, mais sans rompre notre contact visuel. Si je voyais son visage à nouveau, j'aurai rougi, et souri, et je l'aurai probablement encore embrassé.

La semaine d'après était agonie. J'étais resté cloîtré dans ma chambre la plupart des vacances, envoyant des messages à Bella occasionnellement. Alice était embêtée, mais Jasper capturait son attention la majeure partie de son temps.

J'étais juste sorti de la maison une fois pour aller au Blockbuster _(Ndlt : Chaine de location de vidéos la plus répandue aux Etats-Unis)_. La caissière flirtait ouvertement. Tanya avait une réputation à Forks, belle mais facile. Son tee-shirt de travail unisexe et sans forme faisait catin sur elle, les boutons de son polo ouverts aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient, ses nichons cherchant désespérément à s'échapper. Elle me souriait et battait des cils. Je répondais quand elle parlait, par pure politesse, et elle m'avait glissé une carte avec son numéro. Je devais me battre avec mes yeux pour me retenir les faire lever en l'air quand elle me promit « du bon temps » avec un clin d'œil. Penser à Christine Taylor _(actrice américaine, femme de Ben Stiller) _dans « Demain on se marie » _(comédie de 1998 avec Drew Barrymore)_ était plus qu'évident.

Une fois rentré chez moi, j'avais abandonné son numéro sur ma table de nuit et c'était aussitôt oublié. Je n'avais que d'œil pour Bella. Et j'étais retourné à ma préoccupation principale, me morfondre jusqu'au lundi matin.

La minute où je l'ai vu dans le parking, j'étais de nouveau entier. Je m'étais brièvement demandé si Alice avait deviné la raison de changement drastique mais elle était déjà hors de la voiture et pourchassait Bella beaucoup plus rapidement que je ne l'imaginais. J'étais resté assis dans la voiture une minute, admirant Bella et me préparant à lui parler.

Je ne pouvais qu'avancer vers elle, et je n'en fichais si je l'avais touché en l'appelant «Jellybean » devant Alice. Elle rougit, et je souris avant de partir en classe. Cette image hantait mes pensées pendant le déjeuner, où Bella me faisait du pied, souriant légèrement. Honnêtement, je me sentais maître du monde. Elle m'avait manqué jusqu'à la mort, et il semblait que je lui avais manqué aussi. J'avais attendu ce sentiment des mois entiers.

Jusqu'à ce que Rosalie ne mentionne un Jacob.

Et que Bella se figea.

J'entendais seulement quelques morceaux de la conversation. Je bouillonnais juste dans ma rage, séchant le cours de biologie de façon totalement immature pour aller me réfugier dans la voiture. Me complaire dans du Elliot Smith était une manière facile d'ignorer mes problèmes.

Mon cœur s'était soulevé un peu quand elle me retrouva, mais j'étais trop mal en point. Je lui avais répondu comme un petit ami jaloux, la poursuivant jusqu'au lycée. Je l'avais pratiquement traité de salope, alors que tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec lui c'était de l'embrasser.

Par la suite elle m'avait dit tout ce que je voulais qu'elle dise, que je faisais battre son cœur, que je consumais ses pensées, mais elle ruina le tout en décrivant comment, et avec quelle force, elle avait essayait d'ignorer tout ça. Même après que je lui ai dit, avec tant de mots, combien c'était facile de l'aimer, tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire était de m'embrasser. Et bien sur c'était merveilleux. Mais ce n'était pas juste. Pour une fois, nous avions pleuré ensemble, parce qu'apparemment j'étais une mauviette quand j'étais amoureux. Et enfin Alice était arrivée, et Bella m'avait repoussé, revenant sur le territoire connu.

Mais j'en avais fini avec ce qui m'était familier.

J'avais espéré que Bella se rétracterait, je le pensais vraiment. J'essayais de ne pas être en colère après elle pour son réflexe d'e m'avoir repoussé, mais le jour d'après, elle ne m'adressa pas la parole. Et le jour d'après encore. Et aucun des autres jours de la semaine. Elle tressaillait à chaque fois que je la regardais, alors c'était décidé.

J'avais dit à Bella que j'étais tombé pour elle, et elle m'avait rejeté.

C'était fini.

Il n'y avait pas clairement de mises au point de toute manière mais ça semblait plutôt simple comme ça.

J'étais dans cet état d'esprit quand j'appelai Tanya. Elle pouvait me faire oublier, me faire sentir quelque chose d'autre que cette écrasante tristesse. Et elle le fit, en quelque sorte. Elle était tout ce que Bella n'était pas- blonde, plastique, fausse, vide. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, mais ce n'était pas aussi bien. J'avais seulement réussi à enlever son tee-shirt, et essayé de repousser ses mains loin de ma ceinture pendant qu'on s'embrassait. C'était de trop, c'était trop tôt. Bella avait toujours cette partie de moi.

Je tenais à pleine main ses seins en plastique, et j'essayais toujours et désespérément de ne pas penser à Bella, quand _elle_ ouvrit la porte avec un air découragé sur son magnifique visage.

Et puis, parce que j'étais confus et énervé et que, bordel, c'était trop dur de la suivre, j'avais agi comme le putain d'idiot que j'étais, et en la renvoyant aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé. Tanya avait essayé de me réconforter et m'avait traîné de nouveau au lit, mais je conclus en étant horrible avec elle aussi et elle s'en alla en faisant la moue, vexée.

Bella et Alice devaient avoir parlé finalement, puisqu'aussitôt Tanya partie, ma sœur me criait après, en me giflant et me donnant des coups de poing. Elle me maudit et jura et fit un million de choses que je ne l'avais jamais vu faire avant. Et enfin elle me dit les mots qui m'avaient presque achever.

« Elle était venue te dire qu'elle t'aimait, toi, espèce d'hypocrite trou du cul ! Comment as-tu pu lui faire ce putain de truc ?! »

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour comprendre ce que je ressentais à ce moment. Je me répugnais moi-même.

Pourquoi ces choses devaient être aussi compliquées ? Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient pas dire simplement ce qu'ils ressentent et n'en avoir rien à foutre des conséquences ? Pourquoi je ne lui avais pas fait simplement entendre raison ?

Des questions du genre me hantèrent toute la semaine. Je noyais mon chagrin en me détestant et avec pitié pendant les deux jours suivants. Mais voir son visage le lundi m'avait fait cesser de me morfondre. Elle ne me regardait toujours pas, mais elle ne semblait plus nerveuse. Elle paraissait juste brisée.

Et c'était ma faute.

Elle était brisée à cause de moi.

Mais Bella n'était pas Humpty Dumpty _(personnage de comptine anglaise en forme d'œuf, apparu dans Alice aux pays des merveilles dans le rôle de la victime)._ Et j'allais nous rassembler à nouveau.

- - - - -

Et voilà où j'en étais, à 2 heures du matin un soir d'école, devant la maison de Bella à l'appeler pour la septième fois. Elle ne répondait pas au téléphone. J'espérais qu'elle allait répondre au bout du troisième, quatrième ou cinquième essai si elle détectait mon insistance, mais elle était aussi entêtée que moi. Ca me renvoyait encore sur sa messagerie.

« Bella, s'il te plait, je sais que je t'ai déjà dit ça, mais je suis devant chez toi et je ne m'en irai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé. S'il te plait. »

Je raccrochai, laissai trente secondes, puis composai encore une fois son numéro.

« Tu ne vas pas arrêter de m'ennuyer, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Je levai la tête en face de la maison, et elle était là. Portant un bas de jogging qui était trop grand pour elle et ce même vieux marcel du premier jour où j'étais venu ici. A croquer.

« Non. Je ne m'arrêterai pas. »

Bella m'observa pendant une minute. Je pouvais à peu près voir ses yeux dans la pénombre, mais ils semblaient vides et tristes, ce qui a serré mon cœur. C'était silencieux pendant un long moment. Je me concentrai sur sa profonde inspiration, qui était seulement masqué par les bruits de la nuit.

« Et bien tu ferais mieux de venir sous le porche avec moi. Nous ne pouvons pas parlé dans la rue. »

*******

**Et voilà comment laisser planer le suspense sur la suite des évènements, un peu comme à la fin du film Tentation hihi ! Et donc un chapitre du point de vue de notre cher Edward ! Il ne sert pas vraiment à grand-chose, je suis bien d'accord:)**

**Les études sup' c'est super galère à gérer mais je me suis quand même accordée une petit pause traduction entre révisions et recopiage de notes … Merci à toute pour vos commentaires qui me réjouissent & à très vite.**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Traduction française de « You Get Me Closer To God » par BaaBby-x3. Cette histoire appartient à americnxidiot.**

*******

**Chapitre 11 : Field Below**

**Bella**

Pourquoi était-il là ?

Je voulais l'attraper et l'embrasser et lui demander putain de merde c'était quoi au juste son problème mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Parce que tout était horrible et ce n'était vraiment pas comme dans les films, Edward ne m'avait pas suivit quand j'avais quitté sa maison en furie. Il ne m'avait pas rappelé pour s'excuser ou même s'expliquer. Il ne s'était pas montré chez moi avec des fleurs ou pour me déclarer son amour éternel avec un radiocassette en devant ma fenêtre. En fait, il n'avait strictement rien fait pour contacter.

Alors quand il m'avait appelé à 1h30 ce matin, je l'avais ignoré, parce que on ne peut pas juste biper quelqu'un quatre jours après les faits et espérer arranger les choses.

Mais il continuait de m'appeler, encore.

Et encore.

Tous les messages étaient les mêmes, et je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer quand il paraissait autant désespéré.

C'est pourquoi il me suivait à présent sous le porche, traînant quelques mètres derrière, avec un air misérable et plein de regrets. Je ne pouvais pas le voir comme ça, et j'aurais donné tout ce qu'il voulait pour le voir sourire à nouveau.

Il faisait trop sombre, alors je lui pointais du doigt le banc avant de m'y diriger. Les lumières en papier Japonaise faisaient complètement inappropriés contre notre vieille maison de banlieue. Renée les avaient accroché quand elle s'était mis en tête de redécorer le porche. Elle avait rapidement perdu son intérêt, bien sur, et s'était arrêtée après les lumières. Je suppose que Charlie n'avait pas le cœur à les enlever.

Les cheveux d'Edward brillaient malgré le faible éclairage, les ombres accentuant les angles pointus de son visage. Je m'approchais doucement vers lui et m'assis un peu plus loin sur le banc pour empêcher toute tentation. Il m'observait et paraissait complètement exténué et à bout, comme s'il était fatigué de se battre. Je comprenais. Je n'étais pas non plus d'humeur pour ces stupidités.

« Tu es un trou du cul. »

« Je sais. »

Je le fixai, espérant qu'il puisse sentir mon irritation.

« Et un hypocrite. »

« Je sais. » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et mon cœur flancha. Je détournais les yeux, comptant les fissures sous le vieux porche. L'air était lourd de tension, et ça me faisait physiquement mal au corps à le sentir. Nous n'avions pas baisé depuis à peu près trois semaines, et je ne l'avais pas touché du tout depuis plus de sept jours.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous étions restés assis en silence. Son regard ne quitta jamais mon visage et ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

Parce que peut importe le nombre de fois où je me disais le contraire, je l'aimais. Et il n'était pas autorisé à me regarder comme ça s'il ne voulait même pas me parler. Je ne pouvais plus me soumettre à cette longue torture. Alors je bondis de mon siège avec la véritable intention de rentrer.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas reparlé après que je t'ai laissé dans le hall ? »

Je m'arrêtai de marcher mais ne le regardais pas. « C'est donc ma faute ? »

Il soupira durement, « Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

« C'était donc assez bon pour toi pour que tu ailles sauter quelqu'un d'autre parce que j'avais besoin de temps pour admettre cette putain de chose à moi-même ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas sauté. Et je n'ai pas dit ça non plus. » Nos yeux s'affrontèrent dans un échange plein de colère. Sa bouche se resserra, ses lèvres se pincèrent en une moue coincée. C'était tellement dur d'être énervée après quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Mais j'étais déterminée à ne plus rien cacher. J'étais furieuse et fatiguée de ses absurdités.

« J'étais venue chez toi ce jour là pour te dire que j'étais amoureuse de toi. »

Il tressaillit légèrement à mon aveux, mais ne paraissait pas surpris, « Je sais. Alice me l'a dit. »

Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait fait.

« Et ben merde ! Je ne peux plus compter sur personne, c'est ça ? »

« Ne soit pas en colère après elle, Bella. Crois moi, elle était de ton côté. »

Je lui lançai sur un air moqueur, « Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? »

Edward maintenait notre contact visuel tandis qu'il atteignait lentement le bord de son tee-shirt, et le souleva pour me montrer son torse.

« Edward qu'est-ce que tu -» Je balbutiai quand je vis les ecchymoses jaunis sur sa poitrine et son ventre. « Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Il rigola légèrement, « Alice est arrivée. Et elle jurait comme une tornade pendant qu'elle le faisait. » Sans ma permission, ma main s'approcha pour tracer les marques jaunes et violettes sur son torse. Mon corps réagit comme prévu pendant que je caressais sa peau pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Edward frissonna, et je pouvais sentir son cœur battre sous ma paume. « Je t'ai dit qu'elle était de ton côté »

Les mots me ramenèrent à la réalité et je retournai à ma place originelle sous le porche.

Après un long moment à la dévisager, je pris de nouveau la parole, « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu ressentais pour moi avant mon départ pour Phoenix ? »

Il s'empressa de répondre, « Crois moi, je le voulais. Mais Bella, tu étais catégorique avec toute cette histoire de 'pas d'attachement'. Ça m'avait tué de savoir que tu étais avec d'autres garçons. Mais j'étais preneur de n'importe quelle partie de toi que tu me donnais.

J'appréciais son honnêteté et lui souris. C'était la discussion que nous avions eue quatre mois plus tôt.

« Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait si je te l'avais dit ? »

« Honnêtement ? » Il hocha la tête, « J'aurai probablement encore plus flippée. »

Edward ria et c'était tellement bon de l'entendre faire ça à nouveau. « Tu ne savais réellement pas ce que je ressentais ? »

Je repensai à la première fois qu'il avait agi différemment envers moi. « J'avais remarqué le changement le jour où Rosalie nous a trouvé. Quand tu parlais de moi comme ça, je pensais que j'allais fondre. Ou exploser. Et puis l'énergie entre nous étaittellement forte … » C'était une route dangereuse, alors laissai ça de côté pour plus tard. « Et puis tu m'as embrassé pour me souhaiter bonne nuit cette nuit là, et ça m'a carrément fait flipper. » Edward acquiesça, tout en souriant légèrement.

Je soupirai, sachant pertinemment que la bonne humeur allait s'assombrir. « C'était cette même nuit où je m'étais décidé que je devrais essayer d'être avec Jacob. » Le vent souffla sur les petits lampions autour de nous, et je me concentrai sur ça plutôt que son visage. « Parce que au début je ne te voyais vraiment pas de cette manière là. Et je n'avais personne à qui parler cette fois là. Il n'y avait personne pour me conseiller ou me gifler, me donner un sens, mis à part toi.

Edward se pencha lentement et attrapa ma main, et laissa échapper un souffle quand je le laissai faire. « Tu sais que tu aurais pu m'en parler, non ? »

Je serrai ses doigts, légèrement « Je le sais maintenant. »

Une autre question difficile me sauta à l'esprit, mais c'était le moment de demander.

« Est-ce que tu l'aurais baisé si je ne vous avais pas interrompu ? »

Edward traça des formes sur ma paume une minute. « Je ne sais pas. Je continuais de penser à toi, et même si j'étais vraiment fou de colère contre toi et vraiment blessé, je ne pouvais pas imaginer être avec quelqu'un d'autre. » Il s'interrompit, « Je ne mentirais cependant. C'était mon intention quand je l'ai appelée. »

Encore un silence.

Seuls nos mains et nos avants bras se touchaient, mais il y avait cette intimité et cette tristesse que nous n'avions jamais eues auparavant. Je combattais constamment contre la forte envie de l'attaquer. Ou de pleurer.

« Edward ? » Je chuchotai après quelques minutes.

« Oui, Bells. »

« Quand est-ce que ça a arrêté d'autre marrant ? »

Il caressa mon bras, faisant courir le bout de ses doigts de mon coude à ma main avant de refermer ses doigts avec les miens. « Ça n'a jamais cessé d'être marrant, Jellybean. C'est juste que je ne suis pas sur de quand ça a arrêté d'être facile. »

Mes yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier alors que je pensais à mes prochains mots.

« J'ai besoin de temps. »

Sa main se resserra autour de la mienne. « Je comprends. »

« Ça m'a vraiment fait de mal de te voir avec elle. Et je sais que ça te blesse aussi. » Je fis courir mes doigts libres dans ses cheveux doucement. « Je pense que nous devrions tous les deux prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ça avant que quoique ce soit d'autre ne se produise. »

Edward sourit, ses yeux déjà dans le vide « Tu as absolument raison, Bella. » Sa paume se posa sur ma joue, chassant une larme perdue. « Viens me retrouver quand tu seras prête. Je ferai de même. » Il serra étroitement ma main encore une autre fois et commença à détacher sa poigne.

Mais moi je ne le fis pas.

Il eut un petit rire, « Bella tu dois me laisser partir. »

Je ne pouvais pas libérer sa main. Quand je le laisserai partir, tout sera officiellement fini. Plus jamais Edward et moi ne serions ensemble sans témoins et nuisances extérieures. Les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. Et j'avais désespérément besoin de le sentir encore une fois.

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Je pris un moment avant de remarquer qu'en fait, je pleurais, des petits sanglots secouant les épaules. Il était tellement beau et inquiet pour moi, et au moment où il me toucha le visage j'étais partie. Je m'étais lancé sur lui, enroulant mon bras étroitement autour de son cou et pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il me repoussa avant de pouvoir répondre, et je me sentais piquer par cet irrationnel sentiment de rejet tandis qu'il me regardait avec confusion.

« Edward, je sais que je t'ai dit que nous avions besoin de temps, et c'est vrai. Mais je veux, non j'ai besoin de le sentir une nouvelle fois. J'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plait ? »

Je n'avais pas à le demander deux fois. Edward me captura encore les lèvres et me bougea de façon à ce que je sois jambes écartées sur le banc, face à lui. Il prit son temps pour explorer ma bouche, traçant avec sa langue mes dents et mes gencives, et jouant avec moi. Après dix minutes de baisers désespérés, il me s'éloigna légèrement.

« Ici, maintenant ? »

Je me levai du banc, souriant pendant qu'il se plaignait de la distance entre nous. Les mains tremblantes, je repoussai mon bas de jogging et mes sous-vêtements en un mouvement, les laissant tomber pour former une pile sur le porche. Edward était lui aussi rapide pour répondre, retirant son jean et drapant alors le banc pour créer une barrière entre sa peau nue et le bois. Son boxer suivit et il s'assit à nouveau dessus en m'attendant.

Je marchais vers lui doucement, savourant le moment où ses yeux affamés rencontrèrent mes jambes nues. Il faisait trop froid pour enlever mon haut mais je savais qu'il comprenait. Je plaçai une jambe de chaque côté de ses genoux et l'embrassai. Edward plaça ses mains sur ma taille et me guida sur lui, gémissant contre ma bouche quand nous étions finalement connectés. Mes pieds s'enveloppèrent étroitement autour de sa taille tandis que nous trouvions notre rythme, roulant doucement d'avant en arrière.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, j'acceptais l'intimité de notre connexion. Nos gémissements étaient étouffés mais vigoureux et nous n'avions pas décollé nos bouches une seule fois. Même quant nous ne nous embrassions pas, nous restions tous les deux, respirant simplement avec difficulté contre la bouche de l'autre. Je le regardai dans les yeux quand je le pouvais, laissant balader mes mains le long de ses traits du visage, ou sous son pull pour tracer son dos ferme.

Edward allait presque arriver, ses hanches tressaillirent, sa respiration se saccada. Il mit sa main droite entre nous et traça des cercles sur l'endroit le plus sensible de mon corps. Un cri s'échappa de moi. J'écrasai encore ma bouche sur la sienne, voulant être aussi proche que possible quand j'atteins l'orgasme. Nous nous raidîmes en même temps, nos bruyants gémissements remplirent l'air lourd sous mon porche.

C'était un plaisir insupportable, c'était un « Tu me manques », c'était un « Au revoir jusqu'à ce que je bouge mon cul. »

Je m'effondrai, ma bouche délaissant la sienne pour que ma tête retombe dans le creux de son cou. Il me frotta les cheveux tendrement et je lui retournai la faveur, adorant la sensation de sa tignasse entre mes doigts sensibles.

« Merci, » je murmurai contre sa peau.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre mon cou un autre fois, « Juste pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucune confusion, » Edward leva sa tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. « Je t'aime. »

Les papillons reprirent vie et flottèrent à nouveau dans mon ventre et je l'embrassai timidement. « Je sais. Moi aussi. » Frottant son cou doucement son cou, je continuai, « Toute cette merde qui m'a pousser à te dégager, et qui m'a fait agir comme une salope effrayée ? » Il rit. « Je vais finir par comprendre ce truc. »

Un autre baiser et je fis un pas en arrière pour nous permettre à tous les deux à remettre nos pantalons.

Edward m'embrassa encore, parce qu'il ne voulait pas plus quitter ce moment que moi, et me dit avec douceur, « Je te vois demain, Jellybean. »

Je rampai à mon lit, la tête remplie d'Edward. Je n'aimais pas le voir partir. Mais ça valait le fait de l'entendre dire qu'il m'aimait, et de le sentir en moi. J'étais pressée de découvrir ce qui m'avait fait flipper la première fois et j'étais déterminée à ne pas fuir cette fois.

C'était avec un esprit chargé que je tombai dans un sommeil tranquille, rêvant d'Edward et de la sensation de ses cheveux entre mes doigts.

*******

**Inspiration:**** "Field Below" de Regina Spektor**

**Bonne année 2O1O !!! :)**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Traduction française de « You Get Me Closer To God » par BaaBby-x3. Cette histoire appartient à americnxidiot.**

*******

**Chapitre 12 : ****Young Pilgrims**

**Bella**

« J'ai un plan. »

Edward s'exclama soudainement, à côté de moi en Biologie. C'était vendredi, trois jours après notre discussion sous le porche, et les choses allaient plutôt bien. Je suppose que c'est le mot adapté pour ça. Bien et normal. Nous étions revenus à un contact physique limité, même si ça paraissait évident que c'était difficile pour nous deux. Parfois je voulais intercepter son regard quand il pensait que je ne l'observais pas, ses yeux s'assombrissant de désir quand je faisais accidentellement quelque chose qui le tourmentait. J'aurais pu rire mais je ressentais la même chose quand il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux … ou qu'il souriait … ou respirait.

Je n'avais pas vraiment d'illumination. Mais ce n'était pas aussi dur que je le pensais de le voir finalement. Etre juste à côté de lui était assez pour l'instant.

« Un plan pour quoi ? »

« Un plan pour fixer les choses, bien sur ! »

Ses yeux pétillaient d'enthousiasme ; c'était super mignon. « Très bien, Eddie, » Je souriais pendant qu'il grimaçait, « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Il craqua ses doigts comme s'il se préparait pour une grande révélation, puis se pencha en avant sur ses coudes, « Ecoute moi bien »

Oh merde. Ça n'avait jamais été une bonne manière de commencer une conversation.

« Quel est le plus gros problème que nous avons ? »

J'étais fière d'avoir gardé notre honnête relation même à l'école, mais je n'avais jamais espéré qu'il soit aussi franc à propos de ça. J'avais envie de battre en retraite, rentrer sous terre et me cacher. Je assai mes mains à travers mes cheveux. « Et bien, c'est une question piège ? »

Edward gloussa et j'étais instantanément apaisée. Ce calme, ce sentiment de chaleur : un des merveilleux côté d'être amoureuse d'une personne qui vous aime en retour. « Oublie les plus délicats une seconde. Je pense réellement que tous nos problèmes viennent de toute la partie « Cachons le aux autres ». »

Je fronçai les sourcils de confusion, « Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

Mr. Banner siffla, ce qui attira l'attention de la classe. Il éteignit les lumières et commença sa présentation sur Power Point, avec la description des lysosomes et le processus de la digestion des cellules. Aussitôt que Banner tourna son visage vers le tableau, Edward se pencha légèrement vers moi, son souffle chaud frappant ma joue.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Stupide, embêtant et sexy comme un diablotin.

« Réfléchis à ça. Nous n'avons jamais eu le temps de parler au début parce que nous avions un temps limité, et il y avait mieux à faire. Comme nous explorez l'un et l'autre. » J'étouffai un fou rire. Mr. Banner stoppa sa lecture un moment.

« Vous vous sentez bien, Miss Swan ? »

Edward me pinça la jambe, parce que c'était un trou du cul, et je grinçai. Secouant ma tête, je répondis, « Oui, Mr. Banner. Désolée. J'avais un peu froid. » Il me regarda bizarrement et reprit à sa lecture. Ma tête se tourna vers Edward et je lui lançai un regard noir, mais il ne faisait que sourire.

Au lieu de continuer les chuchotements, je décidai d'y aller par le bon vieux moyen : mon cahier de notes.

_Très bien, admettons que c'est le problème. Quel est le plan maintenant ?_

Je poussai le papier vers lui et le frappa méchamment à la main pour qu'il sache que je n'étais pas contente qu'il m'ait pincé. Edward sursauta, puis jeta un coup d'œil rapide ma feuille. Il griffonna quelque chose dessus et le poussa à nouveau vers moi plus gentiment que je ne l'avais fait.

_J'étais en train de me demander. Et si après les cours, on sortait ensemble, ou quelque chose comme ça ?_

Mon cerveau revit immédiatement en mémoire toutes les fois où nous « sortions ensemble ». Dans la chambre fermée, sur le plan de travail dans ma cuisine, cette fois-là dans ses escaliers*****_(Ndlt : One-shot en perspective) _… Non, Bella ! Mauvaises pensées. J'écrivis ma réponse et la glissai vers lui.

_En quoi ça résoudrait le problème ?_

Il nota en retour quelque chose qu'il poussa vers moi lentement, avec un sourire hésitant.

_Et bien, nous irions chez toi, bien sur. Et Emmett et ton père seront là …_

Edward remarqua le choc sur mon visage, alors il continua à voix basse, « Bella si nous devons bien faire ça, ta famille a besoin de le savoir, non ? »

Je soufflai, « Tu as raison. »

« Et, » Il continua sur un ton plus tranquille, « Si je me souviens bien, j'étais le seul qui devait calmer Alice après notre petite discussion il y a quelques nuits auparavant. En plus j'ai pris quelques coups pour toi, alors tu me dois bien ça. »

« Mr. Cullen, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît flirter un autre moment avec Miss Swan. Maintenant si cela ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais retourner à la présentation. »

Putain. Avions-nous vraiment été à l'instant rappelés à l'ordre par Bob Banner ?

La classe éclata de rire et je m'enfonçai dans ma chaise complètement mortifiée. J'observais un instant Edward et remarquai que _ses_ joues à lui étaient toutes aussi rouges. Je ne pouvais retenir mes ricanements à ce signe inhabituel. Il me regarda rapidement et haussa ses épaules, ce qui provoqua encore plus de moquerie de ma part.

Par la suite, l'amusement s'estompa et Banner, à qui j'ai un certain respect maintenant, continua de parler de mitochondries, ribosomes ou quelque chose comme ça. J'étais immobile à la table quand mon cahier de note entra dans mon champ de vision.

_S'il te plait, Jellybean ?_

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur Edward et il me fixait avec sa lèvre inférieure en une moue, ses cheveux merveilleusement en bataille, et son visage toujours un peu rouge.

Accepter des choses qu'on ne veut pas vraiment faire : un des horribles côtés d'être amoureuse d'une personne qui vous aime en retour.

- - - - -

Edward m'attendait à la sortie de mon dernier cours, ce qui était complètement nouveau.

Emmett allait être chez Rosalie jusqu'à 16 heures, au moins, ce qui me laissait une heure avec Edward. J'étais plus que terrifiée de me retrouver seule avec lui. C'était assez facile d'éviter de le toucher quand j'étais au lycée. J'avais des mois d'expérience pour ça. Mais résister à la tentation quand nous étions seuls était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais encore essayé. Pourquoi je laisserais passer quelque chose qui me faisait sentir aussi bien ?

Mais j'étais déterminée à faire ça bien, alors malheureusement, baiser n'aurait pas été une option.

Et merde.

Je suppliai Alice l'heure suivante de venir chez moi comme d'habitude, mais elle était toujours un peu en colère parce que je baisais son frère derrière son dos. Si tout va bien, je pouvais m'arranger avec elle. Bientôt. Ou au pire avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Rosalie dans la Team « Bella m'emmerde avec Edward ».

Je suivis Edward jusqu'à sa voiture, essayant d'ignorer les regards interrogateurs que nous suscitions, et rougit furieusement quand il ouvrit la portière.

« Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de suivre cette pseudo galanterie, Edward. »

Il fit son petit sourire au coin, « Et bien, peut être que j'aime être un peu galant, Bella. »

Il me conduit à la maison sur un son de The Shins _(Ndlt : groupe rock alternatif américain)_. J'éclatais de rire quand Edward fit sa meilleure imitation de James Mercer _(chanteur et guitariste de ce même groupe)_ en chantant très fort et en sautillant tout le long de « Australia » _(une de leur chanson sortie en 2007)_. Aussi longtemps que nous continuions à discuter, je pouvais ignorer l'aspect physique de notre relation. C'était un mec vraiment marrant.

Trente minutes plus tard, Edward s'assit sur le canapé en boudant.

« Edward, je te jure que je regarderai 'Breathless'***** _(« A bout de souffle », film français de Godard sorti en 1960, emblème de la Nouvelle Vague)_ avec toi si tu arrives à apprécier 'Talladega Night*****' _(« Ricky Bobby : roi du circuit », comédie américaine à l'humour potache de 2005)_. Pour moi. » Je fis ma meilleure moue triste, « S'il te plaiiiiiiiit ? »

Son visage esquissa un sourire au coin, et je fondais littéralement à mon tour. « Baaaah, comment je pourrais résister quand tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Edward passa les premières quinze minutes du film assis les bras croisés, un regard irrité sur le visage. Mais il craqua finalement quand Rocky Bobby* _(personnage principal du film)_ dit sa prière au bébé Jésus avant le diner. Je le poussai sur le côté, et il se contracta, avant de m'attraper la main.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi satisfaire qu'à ce moment là, regardant Will Ferrell***** _(acteur américain incarnant le héros)_ avec Edward pendant qu'il me caressait les doigts. Ça aurait été tellement facile de juste retomber dans la routine, ou de l'embrasser. Je me demandais si c'était toujours comme ça quand on était amoureux. Ce n'était certainement pas le cas pour mes parents. Et Renée aimait Phil, mais il n'était jamais plus que son fidèle disciple que son véritable égal.

« Edward ? »

« Hum ? » Il continuait doucement à me caresser la paume.

« Tu sais que mes parents sont divorcés ? »

Edward s'arrêta avant d'entrelacer mes doigts, « Oui je sais. »

« Ils étaient amoureux un fois. Puis tout a changé. » Je passai doucement ma main libre au dessus de nos mains entremêlées pour le relaxer. Il ne dit rien, et me laissait méditer sur mes paroles. « Charlie l'aime toujours. Je ne sais pas s'il arrive à être heureux depuis qu'elle est partie. Je sais que nous avoir ici l'aide, mais ce n'est pas pareil. »

C'était silencieux quelques minutes avant qu'Edward ne prenne la parole. « Tu sais, ce n'est pas toujours comme ça, Bella. Carlisle et Esmé sont ensemble depuis plus de vingt ans.

« Oui, je sais, » Mon esprit s'emballait et je voulais continuer de parler, et c'est ce que je fis. « J'ai juste l'impression que le destin se fout de nous. On dit des choses du genre « Oh c'est un signe » ou « Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble ». Et les gens passent tellement de temps sur leur relation quand peut être ce n'est juste pas bon comme ça. Je veux dire quand « tout » marche contre toi. Le temps, le tentation, les malentendus, les disputes, les circonstances, tellement de chose peut arriver. Et si c'était comme Renée et Charlie, et seulement un d'entre eux tomberait amoureux ? Je ne peux imaginer quelque de pire que de- »

J'avais probablement continué à divaguer mais je fus stoppée par la bouche d'Edward. Le baiser était chaste au début, et il se transforma en quelque chose de plus doux que nos roulages de pelle habituels. Ses lèvres étaient fortes mais tranquilles, comme sa voix et son touché. C'était juste lui.

Nous nous embrassions seulement pendant quelques minutes, mais c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Quand il s'éloigna, Edward se souvint de notre supposé marché. « Je suis désolé Bella. J'avais vraiment prévu de juste passer un peu de temps avec toi. » Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux avec un sourire. « Merci de discuter avec moi, Bella. J'ai l'impression de mieux te comprendre. »

« J'essaye, Edward. »

« Je sais. »

Le gravier de l'allée dehors grinçait sous les pneus de la voiture. Avec un soupir, je m'échappais du canapé, loin d'Edward. Je gloussai au triste regard qui se peignait sur son visage.

« Ne le repoussons pas. Je le promets, il va être encore plus bizarre que jamais après ça, » Edward ria, jouant le jeu et se tourna vers 'Talladega Nights'

Emmett ouvrit la porte sur un air dramatique. « Ma chère Jelly Belly, je suis finalement à la maison ! » Il scanna rapidement le salon, « Edward ? » Les yeux d'Emmett se rétrécirent tandis qu'il évaluait la situation, se relaxant quand il vit combien nous étions assis loin l'un de l'autre. Edward, dans son autre main, essayait de ne pas rire au « Jelly Belly ». Je suppose que je méritais ça.

« Edward m'a dit en cours de Biologie qu'il n'avait jamais vu 'Talladega Nights'. » C'était le film préféré d'Emmett, alors ses genoux tressaillirent.

« Mec, comment tu peux vivre ? »

Emmett sauta entre Edward et moi sur le canapé et commença à citer le film, réplique après réplique. J'envoyai à Edward un sourire désolé au dessus des larges épaules de mon frère. Il me fit un grand sourire, acquiesçant sans un mot que c'état un bon début.

Edward rentra chez lui une heure après, grimpant à toute vitesse les escaliers pour récupérer le CD qu'Emmett lui avait emprunté avant de partir. Dès qu'il ferma la porte, Emmett se tourna vers moi.

« Alors Bella, » il arqua un sourcil, « Je ne savais pas que toi et Edward trainiez ensemble. »

Je pouvais être incroyablement stupide dans tout ce qui concernait Edward et les relations amoureuses, mais je connaissais mon frère. Et l'honnêteté n'était pas une bonne idée. « Uniquement de temps en temps. J'essaye de le faire sortir de sa prétentieuse petite bulle. »

Il me regarda attentivement pendant une seconde avant de me sourire, « Beau travail, Bells. Le Seigneur sait que certains en ont besoin. Maintenant va attraper 'Blades of Glory'*****_(« Les rois du patin », comédie américaine potache de 2007 avec toujours le même acteur comme personnage principal)_ dans ta chambre, je suis d'humeur pour me mettre dans la peau de Will Ferrell.

« Oh bien sur Emmett, tout ce dont tu as besoin. Je suis à tes ordres.» Je lui donnai une tape dans l'épaule, souriant au son de son rire pendant que je remontais à l'étage. Je remarquai que ma porte était légèrement entrouverte, mais je ne pensais à rien de spécial. Le DVD était dans ma bibliothèque, et comme j'étais organisée, je le trouvais rapidement. Je me retournai pour partir quand je remarquai un morceau de papier posé précautionneusement sur mon lit.

C'était un mot de la magnifique écriture d'Edward. Il avait arraché une page de mon carnet de note à côté de mon lit.

_This rather simple epitaph can save your hide, your falling mind. Fate isn't wha__t we're up against. There's no design. __No flaw to find / _

_Cette simple légende peut sauver ta peau, ta mémoire défaillante. Le destin n'est pas ce contre quoi nous nous battons. Il n'y a pas de conception. Pas de faille à trouver._

Je jure devant Dieu que mon cœur avait raté un battement.

*******

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre après une longue absence et j'en suis désolée ! J'ai été un peu débordée et comme vous avez peut être pu le constater, l'auteur de cette fiction a retiré YGMCTG l'original de . Et oui, pour toutes celles qui lisaient entre deux traductions l'histoire en anglais, ça ne sera désormais plus possible sur le site. Mais bonne nouvelle : avec l'accord de Rachel je peux continuer à traduire cette merveilleuse fiction :D Car oui, oui, rassurez-vous, je compte bien finir la traduction. Et un grand merci pour vos reviews et MP !**

**PS : One Shot à suivre ;) et inspiration de « ****Young Pilgrims » par The Shins**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Traduction française de « You Get Me Closer To God » par BaaBby-x3. Cette histoire appartient à americnxidiot.**

**Chapitre 13 : Brighter Than Sunshine**

**Bella**

C'était une mauvaise idée.

Edward avait été tellement gentil et patient avec moi que je voulais le remercier d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais c'était plus dur que ce que j'avais imaginé pour trouver une idée. Il n'était pas matérialiste, et de tout façon il avait de l'argent, alors je ne pouvais rien lui acheter. En plus je voulais quelque chose d'un peu plus significatif. Il comptait beaucoup pour moi, et je voulais qu'il le sache.

Depuis quand j'étais devenue aussi « fille » ?

Toutes mes idées étaient soit de mauvaise qualité soit impossible. Je n'avais aucun talent artistique alors tous mes travaux manuels allaient directement à la poubelle. Edward était quelqu'un d'éloquent, donc tout poème que j'aurai pu écrire semblerait fade ou puéril en comparaison. Et puis d'abord, je n'étais pas du style à être nunuche. La seule idée descente que j'avais était une compilation des chansons qui me rappelaient Edward.

J'étais en train de farfouiller dans mon ordinateur depuis déjà une heure. Et bien sur, certaines chansons étaient évidentes.

Il y avait une cover _(ndlt : une reprise)_ de « Scarlet Begonias » des Sublimes, la chanson de la première fois que nous avions fait l'amour. Et puis, en fait, c'était assez bien parce qu'au cas où il ne se souvenait plus de la signification, et j'en doute, je pouvais la faire passer pour ma chanson favorite. Quelques autres « chansons pour baiser » faisaient l'affaire, mais je ne voulais pas que cet album soit uniquement une bande originale pour des parties de sexe. Purée, c'était carrément plus dur que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Après encore une heure de travail, j'avais compilé quinze chansons, et tout ce dont j'avais besoin été un numéro seize pour conclure le tout. Ça devait être mignon, mais pas trop cruche. Juste quelque chose qui résumait ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je passai en revue de haut en bas la liste des artistes, mais rien ne m'attirait. Je me décidai finalement pour une vieille chanson que j'aimais. Ça me remonter le moral mieux que toute autre chanson, et quand je l'écoutais je me sentais rassurée et légère. Juste comme j'étais avec Edward.

16. 'Brighter Than Sunshine' des Aqualung

Je gravai le disque et le rangea dans une petite boite, rajoutant la liste des morceaux et une note rapide.

_Juste pour te dire merci, et …à bientôt_

Edward saurait sûrement de quoi je parlais. Je fourrai le projet fini dans mon sac, et couru dans les escaliers pour jouer à Guitar Hero avec Emmett. J'avais besoin de quelque chose pour me sortir de cette après midi trop « fille ».

J'étais pratiquement en train de trembler de trac quand Emmett et moi quittèrent la route. J'avais décidé que je ne pouvais pas attendre le cours de Biologie pour donner mon cadeau à Edward. C'était comme si ce CD pesait une tonne dans mes mains pendant que je jouais avec.

Emmett le remarqua. « Qu'est ce que tu as là, Bella ? »

Je décidai de dire la vérité. Ou en quelque sorte la vérité. « J'ai gravé un CD pour Edward. Nous en avions parlé hier et il a mentionné qu'il ne l'avait pas.

« Alors pourquoi tu sembles être sur le point de gerber ? »

« Contrôle d'Anglais. Je suis vraiment stressée, » Les mensonges sortaient tellement facilement que j'en étais moi-même étonnée.

« Bella, » Emmett hésita avant de finir sa phrase, « Est-ce que tu aimes bien Edward, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Et bien, merde. Qu'est ce que j'étais sensée répondre à ça ? Et je pensais à quelque chose. Ça ne sera jamais sans peine ou amusant de dire à Emmett qu'Edward et moi ne faisions qu'un. Peut être qu'il réagirait mieux si je lui avouais en douceur.

Emmett continua puisque je ne répondais pas de suite, « Je veux dire, tu sors beaucoup avec lui, et ton visage ressemble à une fraise en ce moment même. »

Je poussai un long soupir. « Peut être. Je ne sais pas. Il est vraiment cool. »

Emmett supposait que mes rougeurs et mes nerfs étaient dus à cette conversation embarrassante, et je ne cherchais pas à le contredire. Il était silencieux pendant quelques secondes, mais ne paraissait pas en colère.

« C'est mon ami. »

« Oui, je sais. »

Il se frotta les yeux, fatigué. « C'est aussi un bon mec. »

Mon genou flancha. C'était quoi ça ? Sérieusement ?

« C'est juste que, s'il te plait, ne m'en dit pas plus que ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Du genre, fais-moi savoir si vous commencez à vous fréquenter, mais je ne veux pas d'autres détails. » C'était comme si ça l'affligeait de me dire ça, mais il ne semblait _toujours pas_ fou furieux. Je devais lui demander.

« C'est tout ? »

Emmett ria fortement et tapota ma tête. « Bells, tu as dix-sept ans et je vais à l'université dans quelques mois. Je crois en toi, pour que tu prennes les meilleures décisions. » Approbation avec une pointe de culpabilité.

Je ne regrettai rien de ce que j'avais fait avec Edward, mais j'étais carrément évident que cette histoire de copains de baise était une mauvaise idée. Et je savais exactement comment Emmett se sentirait s'il savait à propos d'Edward sautait sans vergogne son unique sœur.

Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ces pensées prendre le dessus pour l'instant. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir cette partie des faits. Peut être que je pourrais lui dire quand nous aurons quarante ans.

Nous arrivâmes au parking de l'école et je remarquai la Volvo argenté immédiatement. Edward était toujours dans la voiture avec Alice. Je sautai hors de la Jeep avant que je perde mon courage, ignorant le « Bonne chance » d'Emmett pendant que mon pied toucha le trottoir et je marchai jusqu'à la fenêtre du conducteur. Je toquai rapidement et Edward baissa la fenêtre, surpris.

« Bonjour, Bella, » il fit un grand sourire. Ses yeux pétillaient et ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés par sa douche matinale. Oh putain.

« Salut Edward, Alice. » Elle me fit un rapide signe pour me saluer. « Allons-y. » La fratrie ouvrit les portes pour sortir et je glissai le CD dans la main d'Edward avant qu'Alice ne descende de la voiture. Il retourna la boite dans ses mains avec un sourire confus sur le visage, et je restai là anxieuse et carrément embarrassée.

« S'il te plait ne m'oblige pas à t'expliquer. C'est déjà assez gênant comme ça. »

Edward ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais Alice nous eut la première. Entre Edward me fixant avec ce regard bizarre sur le visage et Alice qui regardait ailleurs sur le parking, le malaise était accablant.

« Edward, ça te dérangerai de me laisser marcher seule avec Alice ? » Je lui lançai un regard, priant pour qu'il comprenne. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide entre nous deux avant de sourire et se diriger le bâtiment.

Alice regardait toujours ailleurs à un mètre de moi, aussi silencieuse qu'elle l'avait été cet après-midi dans ma chambre. Je fus prise de remords quand je réalisais que dans la folie de ma panique et de ma réflexion, je n'avais jamais vraiment pris en compte les sentiments d'Alice. Je reconnaissais qu'elle était fâchée contre moi, mais ça n'avait fait qu'empirer.

Alice m'avait aidé dans les pires moments, même si je l'avais trahi. Elle m'avait laissé pleurer et m'avait parlé jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Elle avait même essayé de frapper Edward quand je l'avais vu lui et l'autre catin ensemble. Et je l'avais remercier en l'ignorant totalement.

J'étais une belle salope. Comment Edward avait-il pu me comprenne ?

« Alice, je suis tellement désolée, pour tout. » Alice me regarda dans les yeux, intriguée. « Je sais que je te dois des excuses pour avoir gardé ce truc avec Edward secret, mais rien n'excuse comment j'ai agi dernièrement. J'ai été tellement consumée par mon propre stupide drame que j'ai négligé notre amitié. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et j'aurai vraiment du agir autrement. » J'abîmais mes chaussures parce que j'avais besoin de me concentrer sur quelque chose depuis que j'avais pratiquement mis à nue mon âme deux fois de suite aujourd'hui. Trois si je comptais le CD. Et il n'était même pas huit heures encore.

« Et tu as dit tout ce truc sans même un seul gros mot. » Alice sourit légèrement et m'attrapa pour un énorme câlin. Rien d'autre à dire.

Nous nous promenions dans les couloirs, bras dessus bras dessous. Je ne l'aurais jamais permise normalement, mais bon, je lui devais bien ça. « Donc, qu'est ce que tu as filé à Edward dans la voiture ? »

« Tu as vu ça ? ». Cette putain de fille avait des yeux partout.

Alice renifla, « Tu crois vraiment que tu es aussi rapide ? Maintenant dis moi. »

Je grattai ma tête avec mon bras libre et essayais de dire ça sur un ton nonchalant. « Euh, juste une compilation que j'ai fait hier soir. Ma manière de lui dire 'Merci de te préoccuper de moi, même si je suis incroyablement difficile'. C'est stupide, pas grand chose, en fait. »

Elle me regarda et répondit sincèrement, « Il va adorer ça, Bella. »

« Tu crois ? »

Alice leva ses yeux en l'air, « Tu es son sujet de conversation des derniers jours. Il aimera tout ce que tu lui donneras. »

Ça m'avait surprise. « Il t'a parlé de moi ? »

« Je vis avec ce mec, Bella. Il ne peut pas exactement m'éviter, pas comme certaines personnes, » elle me lança un regard taquin. « Et laisse moi te dire que ce garçon est à fond sur toi. »

C'en était assez pour calmer mes nerfs un moment.

Le déjeuner avait été bizarre. Emmett avait demandé à Edward s'il avait aimé le CD. Edward lui avait seulement dit que c'était bien, mais il m'avait lancé un regard pendant qu'il répondait. Je devais cacher mon ricanement heureux quand il mentionna que « Scarlet Begonias » tenait une place spéciale dans son cœur.

C'en était presque bizarre de discuter des aspects de notre relation aussi ouvertement après tant de cachotteries. Dieu merci, tout le monde changea de sujet après ça et je pouvais manger en paix.

Edward et moi marchions vers le cours de Biologie ensemble comme nous l'avions fait ses derniers jours. Nous ne parlions pas et je jouais avec mes pouces pour cacher ma gêne. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'il n'aimait pas mon CD, ou qu'il pensait que c'était trop bizarre. Peut être qu'il avait juste essayé d'être sympa à l'égard d'Emmett à la cantine.

A mi-chemin de la classe, une chaleureuse prise sépara mes mains. Il fit courir sa paume sur mes hanches avant de faire glisser sa main dans la mienne, croisant ses doigts fermement entre les miens.

J'étais bouche bée, cherchant la moindre explication, mais Edward ne me regardait pas, et ne me parlait pas non plus. Il souriait juste simplement et pressa ma main. J'ignorai la voix dans ma tête qui criait que je n'étais pas prête pour ça, et profitai seulement du moment. La voix de l'opposition devenait de plus en plus basse chaque jour. Mes joues brûlaient mais honnêtement je m'en fichais.

Nous nous assîmes sur nos chaises à l'arrière de la salle, sans lâcher la main de l'autre jusqu'à rencontrer notre table de travail. J'ignorai les regards étranges des autres élèves.

Banner commença son cours immédiatement, radotant sur le film que nous étions en train de regarder. Les lumières s'éteignirent pendant que le film commençait. L'intense énergie que je ressentais toujours près d'Edward s'était amplifiée dans le noir, et je posai ma tête sur mes bras repliés, prête à passer une heure à me battre contre l'envie de le toucher.

Un morceau de papier se frotta contre mon bras.

_A quel point tu peux être silencieuse ?_

Je répondis, quelque peu confuse sur ses intensions.

_Très, pourquoi ?_

Pas une seconde de plus, la main d'Edward se posa sur ma cuisse. Ma respiration se bloqua d'anticipation et j'observais la classe rapidement. Mr. Banner était en train de lire un journal scientifique à son bureau. La plupart des gens de la classe étaient à moitié endormis ou planés ailleurs que le film, et le volume de la télévision couvrait les moindres petits bruits.

Les doigts d'Edward dansaient le long du haut de ma cuisse. Je gardai ma tête fermement sur mes bras pour arrêter de trembler. Il traça des lignes le long de mes jambes brûlantes, alternant des légers et des fermes caresses. Après ce qui me paru être une éternité, il trouva son chemin vers le bouton de mon jean, et ouvrit la braguette par petit avec facilité. Je me relevai un moment, me dandinant sur ma chaise jusqu'à ce que mon pantalon descende un peu. Je remerciais le bon Dieu d'avoir pourvu Edward de ses doigts quand il se mit en contact finalement avec ma chair brûlante.

Pour un observateur extérieur, Edward paraissait ennuyé. J'aurais moi-même pu paraître fatigué. Et c'était tellement à des kilomètres de la vérité que c'en était presque drôle. Je frôlais la combustion quand il traça des petits cercles autour de mon entrée. Sa liberté de mouvement était limitée par le confinement de mon jean, mais … putain, ça ne limitait pas ses prouesses du tout. Je remontai mon pied et la callai sur a barre la plus haute de mon siège pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Edward fit courir un doigt sur mon point le plus sensible jusqu'à mon entrée avant de pousser lentement à l'intérieur, au début avec un seul doigt, puis deux par la suite. Je tremblais quand son pouce ajouta une douce pression sur mon clitoris. Je devais l'admettre, le risque de se faire prendre rendait le tout encore plus sexy.

Ma respiration devenait difficile, avec de petits halètements pendant que je m'attardais désespéramment sur le bord de quelque chose de stupéfiant. Edward s'approcha près de moi et murmura à mon oreille, « Vas y, Bella. Laisse toi aller. » C'était tout ce dont il fallait. J'étais frissonnante pendant que je résistais à l'envie de crier d'extase. C'était mon premier orgasme de lui depuis plus d'une semaine, et putain de merde, ça m'avait manqué.

Je tournai la tête doucement vers lui alors que je me calmais et Edward retirait sa main de mon pantalon. Je le remontai et le fermai rapidement. Il fixa directement mes yeux quand il porta sa talentueuse main à sa bouche, léchant ses doigts pour les laver.

Juste comme ça, j'étais à nouveau chaude.

J'avançai ma main vers son genou, prête à lui retourner la faveur, mais il la repoussa

« Pourquoi pas ? » Je murmurais avec dureté.

Il attrapa mon papier à nouveau, rajoutant une ligne en plus et le poussa vers moi avec un sourire.

_Parce que je ne peux pas être silencieux quand tu me touches._

Je souris fière de moi à son aveu. Edward se pencha en avant, et posa sa tête sur ses bras, imitant ma propre position. Il inclina son visage vers le mien, et me regarda avec une irrésistible affection.

« Merci pour le CD, Bella, » il souffla doucement, « J'aime »

Je rougis, parce que c'était prévisible. Je ne pouvais penser à quelque chose de prodigieux ou brillant à dire, alors pour une fois, j'avais dis ce à quoi je pensais.

« Et je t'aime. »

Et son sourire était plus brillant que n'importe quel coucher de soleil merdique ne pouvait l'être.

**Je vous avais prévenue ! xD Ah Lemon quand tu nous tiens :D**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Traduction française de « You Get Me Closer To God » par BaaBby-x3. Cette histoire appartient à americnxidiot.**

**Chapitre 14 : ****Masterfade**

**Bella**

Edward m'avait accompagné jusqu'à ma salle de cours, ma main tenue fermement par la sienne.

J'essayais de regarder le sol ou bien Edward au lieu de toutes les personnes autour de nous. Nous étions passés devant Jasper dans le couloir, et il avait fait un petit sourire au coin. Je me demandais un court instant si Alice lui avait mis dans la confidence.

Je suis sure que tout le monde nous observait. C'était une petite école, la moindre rumeur se propageait comme un feu sauvage. Cette pensée provoqua un stress familier à travers moi. Celui la même qui me donnait envie de fuir en courant et de prétendre que je connaissais à peine Edward.

Mais le fait est que, je n'avais aucune envie d'être loin de lui. J'étais tellement heureuse de le tenir comme ça. Et puis le sourire relaxant sur son visage ne reflétait aucunement la gêne que je ressentais face aux yeux inquisiteurs de mes camarades.

Une autre part de moi, la mesquine et jalouse Bella, _aimait_ tant être mis en avant par notre amour, et nous présenter comme un vrai couple face aux autres. C'était cette même part qui avait fulminé à la vue de la marque de Jessica Stanley sur son cou, et qui avait décidé de le baiser stupidement jusqu'à ce que je sois tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir. Cette même part qui voulait que soit écrit 'Propriété de Bella' sur son front.

Pour la première fois, toutes les parts de moi étaient d'accord. La timide Bella serrait ses doigts avec les doigts d'Edward pour le réconfort. La sexuelle Bella ne pouvait oublié la magie de ces mêmes doigts qui avaient performé seulement trente minutes auparavant. Toutes les cellules de mon corps pleuraient pour Edward. Et c'était fantastique.

Je pressai encore sa main et il me regarda, son sourire ne se fanant jamais.

« Peut-on aller chez toi après les cours ? »

Il s'arrêta de marcher comme nous étions arrivé à ma classe et me tira pour que nous soyons tous les deux adosser aux casiers, doigts toujours entrelacés. « Ouais, pas de problèmes. Nous devrions avoir une heure et quelques avant qu'Alice ne revienne de la danse. » Ma libido grimpa en flèche à la pensée d'être seule avec lui, et je devais secouer ma tête pour revenir à la réalité. Une heure était assez pour lui dire ma nouvelle révélation. Et peut être pour un petit peu de « célébration » comme d'habitude. Merde, Bella. Concentration.

La sonnerie retentit et l'éclatant sourire d'Edward retomba finalement.

« Je devine que je dois aller en cours. » Sa main jouait avec la mienne, comme s'il tentait de retarder notre inévitable séparation. J'étais sure qu'il pensait qu'une fois ce moment rompu, nous retournerions aux choses comme elles étaient avant, quand j'agissais comme une merde, comme d'habitude en fait, et j'étais tellement impatiente de lui prouver qu'il avait tord.

« Attends moi à la prochaine pause, d'accord ? »

Edward acquiesça et soupira en lâchant ma main.

« Bye Bells. »

Avant qu'il ne s'en aille, je jetai mes deux mains derrière son cou et tirai son visage face au mien, déposant un simple baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand nous nous séparâmes, je souriais avec amusement à ses grands yeux et sa mâchoire relâchée. Il était confus, adorable, et complètement et irrévocablement à moi.

« Bye Eddie. »

La sonnerie retentit une dernière fois, et Edward m'embrassa rapidement encore une fois avant de courir vers le hall. J'entrai dans ma classe, apercevant le regard énervé de Jessica Stanley. Je fis mon meilleur sourire satisfait, et retint mon envie de lui tirer la langue.

Le reste de la journée était brouillé jusqu'à ce que je le revoie de nouveau. Je venais de me réveiller d'un rêve éveillé, quand une balle de Volley rentra en collision avec ma tête en Sport. Je m'excusais maladroitement d'avoir été dans les nuages, et renvoyais la balle à Mike.

Comme promis, Edward m'attendait quand je refermais mon casier. Je décidais de ne pas prendre sa main, au lieu de ça je croisais mes bras comme si j'avais froid. Ses propres bras se replièrent et une pointe de déception marquait son sourire. Le titiller un peu jusqu'à la maison serait marrant.

Une fois dans la voiture il introduit le mix que je lui avais fait dans le lecteur CD. Nous étions tout deux en train de glousser aux souvenirs de notre première fois pendant que la chanson commençait. Ce jour là, Edward avait accidentellement régler son iPod de façon à répéter en boucle la chanson jouée alors 'Scarlet Begonias' avait tourné encore et encore tout au long de cette épreuve. Ça avait été maladroit, laborieux et un peu douloureux. J'étais bien loin de l'orgasme quand il avait joui, alors il avait du me doigter après qu'il eut fini. Inutile de dire qu'Edward avait appris très vite après ça.

Dix minutes plus tard nous étions assis sur son canapé. J'étais callé contre un des bras d'Edward pendant qu'il attrapait la télécommande, zappant les chaînes et pleurnichant qu'il n'y avait rien à la télévision après l'école. Il s'arrêta finalement sur MTV avec un sourire, et je ris.

« Alors comme ça Edward 'Monsieur-Je-suis-bien-trop-cultivé-pour-vous-autres' Cullen aime _Parental Control_ ? (_ndlt : émission de MTV où des parents choisissent deux prétendant(es) pour remplacer l'actuel(le) chéri(e) de leur enfant)_ »

Il prit un air renfrogné, bien que ses yeux étaient pétillants et amusés. Et après un moment, il sourit aussi. « Tu m'as eu. Je trouve cette émission hilarante. »

Alors nous avions regardé l'émission en silence quelques minutes. Ou plutôt Edward regardait. Moi, je regardais Edward, prenant le temps de mémoriser tout ce que je remarquais pendant que les émotions traversaient son visage. Une petite cicatrice sur son front quand il soulevait ses sourcils pour rigoler. Ses lèvres se courbaient légèrement en un petit sourire au coin quand il roulait des yeux. J'examinais les imperfections qui le rendaient humain et les caprices qui faisait de lui Edward jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus.

Je m'étendais un peu plus vers lui sur le canapé. Ses yeux curieux rencontrèrent les miens tandis que je m'approchais de lui, et ses lèvres s'entre ouvrèrent quand je montais à califourchon avec précaution sur lui. Je souris légèrement, prenant une seconde pour repousser ses cheveux qui tombaient sur son front.

« Salut, » je soufflai rapidement. Ses mains formèrent des petits ronds réconfortant sur mes reins.

« Salut. » Mes doigts se promenèrent sur son visage, traçant gentiment chaque os et touchant chaque tâche de rousseur. Je voyais l'amour que j'avais pour lui refléter dans ses yeux verts brillants, et me prélassais dans cette sensation pendant que ses doigts passaient avec envie sur la peau nue du bas de mon dos. Je continuais ma lente exploration et ses yeux à demi-fermés battaient rapidement. Ses cils étaient plus foncés que ses cheveux.

Et je m'en fichais de mettre mon cœur à nue. Je m'en fichais que ça ne marche pas. C'était ce que je voulais. Il était ce que je voulais. Maintenant.

« Edward ? »

Mes doigts s'arrêtèrent sur ses joues et il lâcha un souffle. « Mmh ? »

« Je suis prête. »

Les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrèrent et sa prise serra ma taille. Il fixait mon visage avec attention, cherchant le moindre signe d'hésitation, et heureusement il n'en trouva aucun. Après quelques minutes de tension sa bouche forma un sourire à briser le cœur, et il bredouilla, « Finalement », avant de me renverser sur le dos sur le canapé et presser ses lèvres aux miennes.

Je l'embrassai en retour avec enthousiasme, gloussant contre ses lèvres quand ma langue n'était pas occupée. La joie explosait de nous et il entremêla nos doigts au dessus de ma tête sur le canapé. Je ne pouvais pas être plus près de lui, nos jambes entrelacées fermement, mon dos se courbant vers lui.

Quand le besoin de respirer se fit écrasant, il recula.

« Quel heure est-il ? »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge au dessus de sa tête. « 3 heures 55 »

Il s'éloigna un peu et tira sur l'ourlet de son t-shirt pour le soulever et le balançant au dessus de sa tête. « Largement suffisant alors. » Je fis un large sourire et le suivis en me tortillant et mon pantalon tomba sur mes jambes. Une fois que nous étions tous les deux dévêtus, nous nous étions sauté dessus dans une furie de lèvres et langues. Edward s'assit sur le canapé et m'attira au dessus de lui. Je gémis bruyamment. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu la sensation de son corps complètement nu contre le mien. Ça faisait même très longtemps qu'Edward et moi n'avions pas baisé sans confusion ou chagrin ou agenda. Nous avions besoin de ça.

Sautillant d'excitation, Edward me toucha rapidement pour s'assurer que j'étais prête avant de me faire descendre sur sa longueur. Il me fit monter et redescendre plusieurs fois avant de pousser doucement ma poitrine.

« Bella, mon amour. » il grogna entre deux gémissements, « Penche toi en arrière et mets tes mains sur le sol. » J'acquiesçais, un peu confuse jusqu'à ce que mes paumes entrent en contact avec le tapis. Mes hanches étaient toujours sur lui mais mon dos pressa contre ses jambes, lui donnant la vue de mon corps entier. Edward attrapa mes genoux alors mes jambes étaient à plat sur le canapé puis il attrapa le haut de mes jambes. Je me poussais moi-même plus près de lui et nous nous laissions aller dans les gémissements. Je me retirais et revenais à nouveau, glissant sur mes mains et complètement incapable d'étouffer les bruits venant de ma bouche. Il me pénétrait tellement profondément dans cette position. Une de ses mains se déplaça de ma cuisse et se posa sur mon clitoris pour y faire des petits cercles.

« Putain, ah, Bella, tu es si belle »

« Edward, » Je gémissais bruyamment pendant qu'il me pressait encore plus fermement, « Je t'aime. »

Je contractais mes muscles autour de lui et il grogna. « Je t'aime aussi. » Ses mots combinés avec le pincement ferme de ses doigts m'envoyaient au septième ciel, mes bras s'effondrant ainsi j'étais complètement molle et tremblotante sur ses jambes. Edward fit encore quelques va et vient avant d'atteindre son propre orgasme, gardant une prise attentionnée sur ma taille pour que je ne tombe pas sur le sol. Dès qu'il finit de trembler, il glissa ses mains sur mon corps et derrière mon dos, et me redressa en une position assise. Je me sentais un peu étourdie quand le sang me remonta à la tête.

Nous restions assis une minute, le souffle coupé et carrément épanouit l'un avec l'autre. Finalement, je regardais l'horloge et soupira un petit peu avant de m'éloigner pour atteindre mes vêtements. Une fois rhabillés, Edward se rallongea sur le canapé et tapota son torse, bougeant le doigt pour me faire signe de m'approcher. J'eus un petit rire et l'observa, puis m'étirai vers e haut de son corps. Nos jambes étaient entrelacées et il plaça son bras autour de ma taille.

Edward m'attira face à lui, et plaça un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Juste pour te dire que, maintenant, tu es ma petite amie, » il s'interrompit, « tu es ma petite amie, non ? »

J'acquiesçai, mordant ma lèvre.

« Ok, et bien maintenant que tu es ma petite amie, je dois te mettre au courant que j'ai quelques demandes. »

Mon sourcil s'arqua, « Oh vraiment, Eddie. Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? »

« Bon tout d'abord tu vois regarder « A bout de souffle » avec moi. Je refuse d'avoir une copine qui n'a jamais vu un film de Godard. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. J'aurai du le savoir. « Très juste. Autre chose ? »

« Pourquoi pas, » il lissa mes cheveux, « Je requiers un plat fait maison pour tous les dîners, et une paire de pantoufles propres qui me m'attend devant la porte. Edward essayait de maintenir un visage sérieux, mais ses lèvres se tordaient légèrement dans les coins. Espèce de bâtard sarcastique.

« Je suppose que tu me veux en robe aussi, c'est ça ? Avec une jupe unie et les cheveux bouclés ? »

« Bien sur que non. Je te veux seulement avec un tablier. Comme dans ce film de merde 'Présentateur vedette' que tu m'as fait voir. »

Je lui tirai la langue. « Manges moi, Edward. » Il nous fit nous retourner alors j'étais à présent sur le dos et je criais au mouvement trop brusque.

« Avec plaisir », il murmura avant de presser sa bouche sur le mienne. Je souriais en l'embrassant et il fit de même, tout en piégeant occasionnellement ma langue, mais généralement c'était soft. Quelques fois il picorait juste mes lèvres encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je rigole et attrapais fermement son visage face au mien. Edward n'avait jamais été aussi taquin avec moi, et la chaleur qui se dégagea de moi était stupéfiante. Pourquoi mon Dieu m'étais-je toujours battu contre ça ?

« Je devine que vous vous êtes mis d'accord pour le truc de se tenir dans main dans le couloir du lycée » Edward et moi nous séparâmes pour apercevoir une Alice souriante jusqu'aux oreilles et Jasper dans le couloir.

« Euh, salut Alice, » Je dis brièvement, repoussant Edward afin que nous soyons tout deux assis. Il fit son ridicule et innocent regard et je devais toussoter pour couvrir mon rire.

Alice avait presque hurlé de joie et sauta sur mes genoux, me capturant dans un énorme câlin. J'étais d'une humeur fantastique, alors je ris et la serrai dans mes bras également. Elle souffla à mon oreille, « Je savais que tout reviendrait en ordre, » avant de se lever et sauter sur Edward.

Jasper riait toujours depuis le couloir en observant la télévision.

« Il n'y a pas plus aphrodisiaque que _Parental Control_, c'est ce que j'ai toujours dit. »

J'étais en train de sauter sur mon siège, une Bella pile électrique, avec un sourire anxieux sur le visage quand nous rentrions dans le parking du lycée le lendemain matin. Emmett fit les gros yeux quand il me vit et secoua la tête avec un petit sourire. Je lui avais donné le rapport sans les détails la nuit dernière, au dîner. Il semblait vraiment heureux pour moi, mais un peu perturbé aussi.

« Jésus, qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fais à ma sœur ? »

« Putain, merde, tout craint dans ce monde, la musique rock/indie, fais chier. Est-ce que c'est mieux comme ça, Em ? »

Il ria à mon tentative, et me frotta les cheveux. « Beaucoup mieux. Tu peux aller le voir tout de suite, Bells. Je vais attendre Rose » Je lui fis un au revoir d'un signe de la main et sautai pratiquement hors de la voiture tout en lissant mes cheveux emmêlés tandis que j'approchais de la Volvo. Edward était déjà tout excité avant que j'y entre, ouvrant ses bras pour moi.

« Tiens, tiens, il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui est heureux de me voir par ici ? » Son visage se pervertit avec un arrogant petit sourire, et il était clairement content de lui. Alors je changeai mon fusil d'épaule.

« Non, je suis heureuse de voir Alice ! » J'attrapai sa sœur et la poussai vers une petite embrassade, riant avec elle au regard déçu d'Edward. Dès que nous nous étions libérées l'une et l'autre, Edward attrapa mon bras et me pressa contre le côté de sa voiture.

« Oh pitié, ça commence déjà. » Alice gémit avant de courir dans la direction de Jasper.

Edward s'avança et m'embrassa doucement pendant une seconde. « Et bien je suis content de te voir, ma magnifique et chère petite amie que j'aime tant. »

Mon sarcastique cœur s'attendrit face à cette marque d'affection. J'allais avoir des problèmes si je réagissais comme ça à chaque fois. Je picorais ses lèvres en retour avant d'attraper sa main. « Allez viens, mon sexy et cher petit ami que j'aime tant aussi, allons en cours. »

Je passai la matinée à heureuse et sans l'ombre d'un problème, contre toute croyance. Tout était beaucoup plus facile à présent. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point cette prise de décision avait de l'ampleur avant qu'elle ne soit finalement résolue. Rien ne pouvait atteindre ma bonne humeur. Pas même l'impossible interrogation surprise que mon professeur nous avait concocté en cours d'Anglais. Pas même Mike Newton, qui se sentait le besoin de me rappeler qu'il était toujours là si j'avais besoin de lui. « Pour toutes les raisons. », il avait rajouté avec un clin d'oeil.

Bon peut être que ça m'avait fait chier. Mais juste un peu.

Edward m'attendait dans le hall quand je sortais de mon dernier cours avant le déjeuner. Nous étions toujours trop excités à propos de ça pour _ne pas_ se toucher, que ce soit nos mains, ou son bras autour de ma taille, ou même mes doigts s'agrippant à son t-shirt quand je me tenais à près de lui.

Nous avions pris notre repas dans la queue de la cafétéria. Edward avait essayé de payer pour moi mais je l'avais distrait avec un bisou rapide pour tendre un billet de cinq dollars à la dame de la caisse. Tenir les portes était une chose, mais je n'aimais pas que les autres payent pour moi. Ce besoin d'être abattu immédiatement. Je souris au regard sur son visage et tapotai gentiment ses joues.

Edward boudait tout le long du chemin jusqu'à notre table mais continuait d'avoir ce contact physique avec moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi courtois ? » Je lui avais demandé une fois assis à côté de moi, « Tu as regardé beaucoup de contes de fée étant enfant, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« J'essayais juste d'être gentil avec ma copine, » Edward répondit l'air renfrogné, en réaménageant ses chips dans son assiette.

Je ne voulais pas blesser ses sentiments, alors je pressai mes lèvres contre sa joue et chuchotai, « J'aime ça à propose de toi, je demandais juste. » Edward prit un peu de son sandwich, en souriant largement. Je regardai finalement le reste de la table et remarquai qu'Alice nous observait, avec un étrange expression sur le visage.

« Quoi ? »

Elle secoua la tête, « Vous êtes trop choux tous les deux. »

« Nous aurions été encore plus mignons si tu m'avais laissé payer ton repas, » Edward marmonna. Alice, Jasper et Rosalie rirent pendant qu'il me lançait un regard noir. J'essayai de lui taper le buste mais il m'attrapa la main, et plaça un petit baiser sur ma paume.

Mon frère ne savait plus où se mettre à ce petit signe d'affection, alors je m'éloignais un peu d'Edward. « Tout va bien , Emmett ? »

« Ouais. Juste s'il te plait, mon Dieu s'il te plait, soit discrète, » Emmett grimaça pendant qu'il attrapait les pepperonis de sa pizza, avant d'en fourrer un dans sa bouche. « Je ne veux pas marcher quelque part et vous voir tous les deux sur le canapé ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Rosalie pouffa avant de ajouter, « Ou sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture en face de ma maison. » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa main couvrit sa bouche involontairement quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit. Edward avala de travers son sandwich, et je lui tapai le dos quelques secondes avant de rapidement replier ma main, mon visage brûlant d'embarras.

Et Emmett regarda notre trio, absorbant rapidement nos réactions. Comprenant ce qui venait de se passer, des traits horrifiés apparurent sur son visage maintenant que toutes les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place. Moi seule, rougissant, n'aurait pas été assez. Ni l'étouffement d'Edward avec un peu de nourriture. Mais ajouté à ça l'expression de panique de Rosalie, il y a avait juste trop d'évidence pour l'ignorer.

Putain.

Merde.

Tout craint dans ce monde.

Fais chier.

Emmett plissa ses yeux sur Edward et moi et se pencha en avant, ses points sur les bords de la table comme s'il était en train de se battre contre l'envie de l'attaquer.

« C'était toi ? »

**Entre un lemon très citronné et du romantisme cul-cul la praline, je n'allais quand même pas vous laisser sans le moindre petit problème quand même :D A suivre dans le prochain chapitre … Et un GRAND merci à vos reviews et aux nouveaux lecteurs ! Ça fait chaud au cœur !**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Traduction française de « You Get Me Closer To God » par BaaBby-x3. Cette histoire appartient à americnxidiot.**

**Chapitre 15**** : ****Grace**

**Bella**

Dans les films, aux moments comme celui-là, la cafétéria devient silencieuse et tous les yeux se focalisent sur la source d'interruption. Parfois il y a quelques bruits de chaises, le frottement du métal sur le lino rompant le silence. Parfois une foule se forme autour de la table en question, tout le monde se raidit et est excité par la possibilité d'une quelconque bagarre.

Mais rien de tout ça ne se produit. Les quelques personnes assises au bout de notre table continuèrent à manger et parler comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le bourdonnement des conversations contrastait brusquement avec l'air taciturne autour de notre groupe. Ça rendait la situation encore plus angoissante. J'avais perdu mes mots, et j'étais pratiquement sûre qu'Edward aussi.

« Arrête de juste m'observer crétin. Répond, » Les mains d'Emmett n'avait pas lâché la table. Je préférai ça pour le moment. S'il s'agrippait au plastique, il ne pourrait blesser personne. Surtout pas Edward. « C'était toi ? »

Entre nous deux, j'étais de loin le meilleur choix pour prendre la parole. La main d'Edward trouva ma cuisse sous la table, et je puisais ma force en lui, ma paume pressant le dos de sa main.

« Oui. »

Au moment où le mot sortait de ma bouche, Emmett sauta de sa chaise et passait les portes de la cafétéria. Les plateaux vacillèrent lorsque ses jambes frappèrent la table quand il s'était levé. Ça avait attiré l'attention de Mike et Jessica, mais ils regardèrent rapidement ailleurs après le regard assassin d'Alice. Avais-je déjà mentionné le fait que j'aimais à la folie cette putain de fille ?

Je me levai aussitôt et suivis le chemin qu'Emmett avait emprunté. Edward et Rosalie étaient déjà sur mes talons. Elle tentait désespérément de s'excuser alors que nous nous approchions de la porte, mais je ne sentais rien que la présence de mon frère devant moi et le corps d'Edward derrière moi, les deux hommes les plus importants de ma vie.

Nous avions retrouvé Emmett tournant en rond dans le hall. Les portes se fermèrent dans un bruit sourd derrière nous et il parla avec hargne, le regard toujours fixé sur Edward.

« Rosalie m'avait dit qu'elle avait vu deux personnes faire l'amour dans cette voiture. »

« Elle ne s'est pas trompée. »

« Alors quoi, tu veux dire que tu étais en train de baiser ma sœur derrière mon dos depuis un mois ? »

Si Edward était effrayé je ne le voyais pas. Il me poussa derrière lui, aussi détendu que d'habitude quand il répondit, « Quatre en fait. »

« Quoi ? » Emmett, Rosalie et moi crièrent simultanément. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour autant d'honnêteté d'un coup.

« Quatre mois ». Putain de mauvaise idée, Edward. Moi qui pensait qu'il était bien plus intelligent. Afin de protéger mon petit ami de mon frère furieux et violent, j'avançais d'un pas en avant et enroulai fermement mes bras autour de sa taille. Je me positionnais légèrement devant Edward, ignorant son geste de protestation sur mon bras.

Parce que je connaissais Emmett. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il blesse sa sœur.

Les yeux d'Emmett se posèrent sur moi seulement une seconde, avant de retourner sur Edward. « Tu veux dire que pratiquement tout le temps où je te considérais comme mon pote, tu prenais avantage de mon innocente petite sœur ? » Il se tirait pratiquement les cheveux pendant qu'il mal interprétait la situation comme je l'avais envisagé venant de lui. « Tu as volé sa putain de virginité ! »

Tout ce moment aurait pu être comique si je n'avais pas été effrayée. Emmett défendait mon honneur avec la galanterie et le courage d'un chevalier, mais il était totalement dans l'erreur à propos de tout ça. Et il y avait une grande probabilité qu'il blesse mon petit ami, qui n'avait rien fait de mal.

« J'ai volé sa virginité aussi, débile »

Les yeux d'Emmett s'écarquillèrent en me regardant, momentanément choqué tandis que je le grondais. « Et il n'en n'a pas pris avantage quand je lui ai demandé de le faire. Maintenant est-ce que tu vas te relaxer et me parler ? Ce n'est pas de la faute d'Edward. » Au lieu de se calmer comme je l'espérais, mes mots mirent le feu à une nouvelle fureur en Emmett et il s'avança d'un pas vers nous.

« Pas la faute d'Edward ? J'en ai rien à foutre, il aurait du savoir. Avec sa petite bite excitée qu'il ne pouvait pas garder dans son pantalon. » Edward me poussa avec plus de force sur le côté, et Rosalie m'intercepta. Je me débattais contre son empoignement, mais elle me tenait plus fort, en murmurant, « Fais moi confiance, » dans mon oreille. Bordel, pourquoi je devrais _la_ croire, parmi tous les autres.

Edward resta stoïque, sans flancher pendant qu'Emmett se rapprocha encore. « Je t'assure Emmett, ce n'était pas le cas. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu as gardé ça secret pendant que tu la baisais sans aucune honte pendant des mois, » Emmett le regardait avec mépris. Je commençais à objecter mais Emmett parla le premier. « Tu pouvais avoir n'importe quelle fille de cette putain d'école et tu as choisi ma petite sœur pour la traiter comme une saleté d'ordure. » Il fit un autre pas en avant, plaçant sa main sur la poitrine d'Edward et le cogna contre les casiers. Un bruit lourd se fit entendre de l'endroit où sa tête avait rencontré le métal.

« Emmett, calme toi bon sang, » Je suppliai, « Ne lui fais pas mal. Je l'aime. »

Je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude de cet Emmett hystérique. Et apparemment c'était le la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Le bras d'Emmett se balança, et frappa le côté droit de la tête d'Edward. Il recula sous l'impact, rebondit contre le casier et tomba au sol. La main d'Edward vola sur sa joue droite pendant que sa tête tomba entre ses genoux. Rosalie me laissa finalement partir et j'accourus aux côtés d'Edward, massant son dos et ses cheveux.

« Tu as vu que ce que tu as fait, Edward ? Tu l'as baisé et maintenant elle t'aime. Tu vas lui briser son putain de cœur. » La respiration d'Emmett était saccadée pendant que Rosalie attrapa son bras. Il commença à se calmer lorsqu'elle le toucha et je montrais un signe de soulagement. Je n'avais jamais vu ce côté d'Emmett avant, tellement aveuglé par la rage au point d'en taper quelqu'un, et j'étais définitivement contente de le voir partir.

Edward souleva sa tête, et un bleu commençait déjà à apparaître sur sa pommette. « Je jure devant Dieu, Emmett, ce n'est pas comme ça. Je l'aime aussi. »

« Ah, » il se moqua, « Okay Edward, tu l'aimes. » Emmett mimait ses doigts en mouvement avec de sarcastiques sous-entendus tout en parlant. « Alors comment tu crois qu'elle réagirait si elle entendait que tu as fricoté avec Lauren Mallory il y a moins de deux mois ? Qu'est ce que tu avais dit ? Elle 't'avais attaqué par le meilleur moyen possible' ? »

« Assez ! » Je sautai sur mes pieds et avançai vers mon frère, esquivant les mains d'Edward quand il essaya de me retenir en attrapant mes jambes. « Je sais tout à propos de cette histoire. »

« Alors comment-»

« Ferme ta gueule un instant, » Ses yeux s'élargirent à mon ton sérieux. Il avait agressé mon petit ami et m'avait traité comme un enfant. J'étais livide. « C'est à mon tour de parler. Tu ne sais aucune putain de chose sur nous. Tu savais que toute cette foutu histoire de 'copains de baise' était mon idée ? »

Le genou d'Emmett flanchait mais je n'allais pas le laisser parler encore, « Oui, tu m'as bien entendu. J'ai dit 'copains de baise'. Débrouille toi avec. Et tu savais que quand Edward avait essayé de me montrer ce qu'il ressentait, essayer de me montrer qu'il m'aimait, j'ai flippé et j'ai essayé de baiser à mon tour Jacob Black ? Si tu avais pris une putain de seconde à m'écouter au lieu de t'en prendre à Edward, tu aurais su qu'_il _attendait que je me remette les idées en place. J'étais la seule qui considérait ça comme une non relation jusqu'à hier. »

Il se calma finalement, et se tenait devant moi plein de remord mais tout de même blessé. « Bella pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit de tout ce bordel ? Je t'avais dit que je m'en foutais complètement si tu sortais avec lui. Je t'avais dit que j'avais confiance en toi, et que je pensais que c'était un bon gars. Pourquoi tu as ressenti le besoin de cacher ça à ton propre frère, qui veut seulement le meilleur pour toi ? En quoi je t'ai fait penser que tu ne pouvais pas avoir confiance en moi ? »

« Euh, je ne sais pas. Peut être que je pensais que tu allais mal réagir ! » Je montrais vivement Edward qui était toujours assis sur le sol et ses yeux grands ouverts, soucieux. Je pris une grande inspiration, laissant sa présence me relaxer.

« Ecoute, Emmett. J'avais tord d'en faire un secret. Edward et moi avions beaucoup parlé de ça et je pensais que nous serions tous d'accord que ce trip "copain de baise" était une mauvaise idée, » il tressaillit encore au terme et je roulais des yeux. « Mais j'en ai assez de me sentir coupable pour ça. J'ai passé le mois dernier à me sentir coupable. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, j'ai perdu toute mon énergie et je l'ai presque perdu, lui, parce que je me sentais coupable. J'en ai assez. Je suis amoureuse. Et il m'aime aussi. Et honnêtement, je n'en ai rien à faire de comment on en est arrivé là. Parce que je ne vais pas te laisser me rendre coupable d'une plus grosse erreur encore. »

« Mais Bella-»

« Tu sais ce que Rosalie, qui n'a aucune loyauté envers moi, a fait après nous avoir trouvé ? Elle m'a parlé. Et elle nous a protégé de toi, parce qu'elle savait que tu ferais ça. Viens me voir quand tu seras plus éclairé. » J'attrapais la main d'Edward, l'aidant à se remettre sur pied. Il bougea de façon à ce que son bras soit fermement posé autour de mes épaules et je passai le mien autour de sa taille. Et nous marchâmes vers la cafétéria, laissant Emmett et Rosalie dans le hall.

Nous marchions en silence jusqu'à notre table à la cafétéria, et attrapâmes nos repas. Alice eut le souffre coupé quand elle vit Edward.

« Oh mon Dieu, que s'est-il passé ? Tu vas bien ? » Ses yeux brillèrent à cause de ses larmes lorsqu'elle regarda son frère. Edward lui fit un sourire, reposa son repas, et passa son bras libre autour ses épaules. Autant ils se chamaillaient comme des fous, ils s'aimaient jusqu'à la mort et je savais qu'ils étaient fermement protecteurs l'un avec l'autre. Tout ce truc de 'personne ne peut blesser mon petit frère ou ma petite soeur à part moi'.

« Je vais bien, Alice, vraiment. » Il resserra son épaule pour la réconforter. « Bella et moi nous allons nous asseoir autre part aujourd'hui, alors je vous vois plus tard les gars. » Edward attrapa son repas à nouveau et nous mena à une table libre dans un coin, et s'assit à côté de moi au lieu de la place en face.

« Alors comment tu te sens vraiment ? » Je demandai, maintenant que nous étions loin d'Alice.

« Mon visage me fait un mal de chien, » il gloussa, massant l'endroit sensible. « Il a un vilain coup de poing. » Je jouais avec les cheveux de l'arrière de sa nuque. Je ne touchais pas à la nourriture, trop stressée pour apprécier ma pizza maintenant.

Le sourire d'Edward disparut soudainement, et il plaça ses mains sur ses yeux, semblant incroyablement morose. « Je suis désolée, Bella. »

« Quoi ? »

Il m'observa, ses yeux ridiculement tristes que j'avais envie de fuir. « Toi et ton frère vous battez, et c'est ma faute. Il a raison, j'aurais dû le savoir. »

« Tu dois vraiment te foutre de ma gueule là. » Je retirai mes bras de sa nuque et les repliai sur sa poitrine. Après un mois à être tellement sûre de moi et stable, je n'allais pas le laisser remuer cette merde maintenant.

Le visage d'Edward se figea d'alerte. « Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

« C'est une chose que mon frère soit un imbécile, Edward. Ce n'est pas une surprise. Il a juste cru en sa virginale petite sœur mais. Mais j'attendais mieux de ta part.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, un geste nerveux. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit pour te mettre en colère mais je suis vraiment désolé-»

« Et c'est reparti. Pourquoi non de Dieu tu es désolé ? Est ce que tu regrettes d'être avec moi ? »

« Non, bien sur que non ! Je t'aime. »

« Bien, et je t'aime aussi. » Je soupirai, réalisant qu'il se sentait mal seulement parce que j'étais remontée. Pas besoin de le mettre en colère lui aussi. « Edward, tu as passé les derniers moins à être tellement merveilleux pendant que je mettais au clair nos affaires, et maintenant je dois. _Nous _devons passer à autre chose. » Je passai ma main de haut en bas sur son bras. « Je ne vais pas arrêter de vouloir être avec toi parce que Emmett est en colère. Mais j'ai besoin que tu sois là avec moi. Qu'il n'y ait aucun regret. »

Edward s'approcha jusqu'à presser un baiser sur mes lèvres puis sur mon front.

« Tu as absolument raison, » il embrassa mon front encore une fois et fit son sourire dans le coin. « Quand as-tu commencé à être aussi posée ? C'est mon truc. Je suis le calme, celui qui encaisse.»

Je le frappai légèrement sur le bras, sans vouloir l'abîmer plus qu'il ne l'était avec un autre bleu. « S'il te plait. C'était toute une scène, alors je pouvais sauter à tout moment dans l'histoire et être le héros au bon moment. » Je souris, pressant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je vais écrire aux membres des Oscars. Kate Winslet devrait s'incliner à tes pieds.» Il m'embrassa une dernière fois puis nous nous levâmes pour finir nos sandwiches. Sa main attrapa le dossier de ma chaise, et tira d'un coup sec jusqu'à ce que nos chaises se touchent. Mon menton reposa sur son épaule et je regardai de près sa pommette assombrie. Je pointais du doigt son tee-shirt, froissé quand il était au sol, et chassa les saletés de son dos.

« Tu ressembles à une merde. »

Edward ria et passa son bras autour de moi. « Merci, Bella. C'est justement tout ce qu'un mec a envie d'entendre de la part de sa copine. »

« Non mais je suis sérieuse, ça va faire un mauvais bleu. » Je passai mes doigts doucement sur l'endroit sensible et il grimaça. « Je m'excuse que tu te sois fait frappé. »

« Pourquoi tu me parles d'excuses ? » il demanda, la bouche pleine de nourriture. « Et puis je pourrais me prendre un coup de poing pour toi n'importe quel jour. Je peux le faire. Je suis un homme. »

Il avala sa bouchée et se frappa deux fois sur le torse comme un signe de masculinité. Je gloussai et passai mes doigts encore une fois sur son bleu.

« Et si nous nous éclipsions pour le reste de la journée ? Et regarder quelques films ? Je pourrais mettre des glaçons sur ta joue. On peut même passer par McDonald et je t'achèterais un repas fait maison digne d'une bonne femme au foyer des années 50. »

Il ricana à ma blague et pressa ses lèvres sur ma tempe.

« Seulement si tu me laisses payer, Jellybean. »

**Oh vous savez quoi ? Il ne reste plus que 5 chapitres avant la fin de You Get Me Closer To God ...**


End file.
